


Time In A Bottle

by mileslopez13



Series: Glee Rewrite [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Headcanon, Lesbian Quinn Fabray, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Puck Friendly, Spoiler: Finn's the father, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, straight people dont exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileslopez13/pseuds/mileslopez13
Summary: Just a glee rewrite with some of my headcanons. Unholy trinity, Mercedes, Sam, and Kurt centric.I'm gonna follow the show a lot but I'll skip scenes and/or episodes I don't wanna write.This is my first fic so please don't be mean. I'm not a writer, just a lesbian with a lot of free time.If you noticed that I changed the title, no you didn't
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Brittany S. Pierce, Artie Abrams/Tina Cohen-Chang, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Jake Puckerman/Marley Rose, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray/Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray/Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James, Sam Evans/Finn Hudson, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Unique Adams & Marley Rose
Series: Glee Rewrite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151594
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. Episode 2: Showmance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I tried to rewrite some things that were racist/biphobic/ableist/etc... in the show but I'm still learning so if I kept something that's bad please let me know.

Thursday afternoon, Brittany and Quinn were at Santana’s house. They tried to go there every afternoon after practice because the brunette’s parents worked all day at the hospital and they knew that she didn’t like to be alone for that long, even though she would never admit that out loud.

The three cheerleaders were watching TV in the living room, Quinn sitting on a chair next to the couch the other two were laying on. But the captain wasn’t paying any attention, deep in thought, unlike her two best friends, who were engrossed on the show, laughing at Tyra Banks screaming at one of the models.

After seeing the Glee Club perform twice, she just couldn’t get the idea that her boyfriend was cheating on her with Rachel off her head, they seemed to be dancing too closely and there was a lot of chemistry. Finn didn’t have that kind of chemistry with her. Even though they had been together for a while now and he seemed to like her, she was with him only for the popularity that dating the quarterback would bring to her. He was sweet and kind but Quinn didn’t feel anything when she was with him. But still, she needed to maintain her status at the school and she couldn’t do that if a loser like Rachel Berry stole her boyfriend. So she had to do something to stop them from either cheating or continuing to cheat.

The blonde had one idea in mind and even though it was crazy, it was also pretty much her only option. Quinn eyed her friends cuddling on the couch and thought of maybe talking to them about it some other time, they seemed to be so comfortable and happy in each other’s arms, but she couldn’t hold it in any longer. “Hey, can I ask you guys a favor?” She softly asked,

“It depends on what that favor is.” The brunette said, looking up from Britt’s chest.

“I know it’s a crazy idea but could you join Glee Club with me?” She asked.

“Ha! No way in hell, Fabray.” Santana barked out a laugh, snuggling closer to Brittany. “Why are you joining that trainwreck anyway?”

“Because Finn is there. So is Rachel Berry. I swear she has a crush on him and there’s something fishy happening with those two, so I need to make sure that nothing is actually happening. But I can’t join alone, that’d be social suicide, please join with me.” She pleaded.

”So let me get this straight. You want us to audition for the glee club just so you can keep an eye on your ridiculously large doofus boyfriend and that midget ?” Santana said while narrowing her eyes, thinking that Quinn was for sure losing her mind.

“Yes Santana, and don’t talk about Finn like that.” She might not be in love with him but she still likes him as a friend. “And why the hell would me and Britts do that? If you want to make sure he doesn’t cheat on you with her then audition on your own and enjoy getting daily slushies thrown at your face, but don’t bring us down with you.” Santana sat up, immediately missing Brittany's warmth. The tall blonde looked at her friend, frowning at the movement, and sat up as well. “I think Glee Club could be fun,” Brittany said, shrugging her shoulders.

“Why would you think that? It’s just a bunch of losers singing show tunes and dancing out of rhythm” The brunette was getting annoyed by now.

“Well I love to dance and I’m great at it, and I know you do too, plus I’ve heard you sing before San, you’re so good,” She turned to Santana. “I don’t know if Quinn has any talents but the three of us dancing and singing together doesn’t sound like a bad time. And they’re not all losers. I’ve met two of them, Mercedes and Kurt, they were really nice to me” Britt said in a sweet voice.

“You’ve talked to them? When?” Santana asked, confused.

“They’re in my Spanish class, or is it history? I don’t know, Mr. Schue makes Spanish sound very confusing” The blonde furrowed her eyebrows.

“Hey! I do have talents okay? I can sing.” Quinn defended herself. “But yeah I kinda agree with B and I need to get Finn back, plus we could always make fun of them if we get bored.” She said while getting up off the couch to get a water bottle in the kitchen.

“C’mon San, you love to sing and I wanna help Quinn, do this for me please?” The blonde cheerleader said while giving Santana her best puppy eyes.

“Okay fine. But you owe me big time” Santana said, rolling her eyes. Brittany knew those blue eyes were her weakness.

“Yay! Thanks and don’t worry, I’ll make it worth it later” Britt whispered seductively in her best friend’s ear. Brittany watched Santana blush and got up laughing while Quinn returned to the living room, water bottle in hand.

“Okay Fabray, we’re in, we’ll audition for your boyfriend’s stupid club. What song did you have in mind? Because I don’t wanna sing anything gay or non-badass” The Latina said trying to get her mind off what her friend had whispered, they needed to calm down when they were with Quinn because they’ve been taking too many chances lately and she would figure out what was happening between them if they continued to not hide in front of her.

“I was thinking of I Say A Little Prayer by Aretha Franklin” The captain responded.

“Not bad Q, not bad at all.”

“I’ll make the choreography! Let’s go to your room Quinn” Brittany said, grabbing Santana and Quinn’s hand and leading them to the former’s room to rehearse.

* * *

“I have to say, I’m really surprised that you guys are trying out”. Mr. Schue said while sitting next to the piano in the choir room.

“I’m sure you’ve read about this on the school paper, Finn and I have been an item for a while now, so what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t support him?” Quinn responded.

“Well let’s see what you got”

_**“The moment I wake up** _

_**Before I put on my make up I say a little prayer for you** _

_**While Combing my hair now And wondering which** _

_**Dress to wear now I say a little prayer for you** _

_**Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart** _

_**And I will love you forever** _

_**And ever we never will part** _

_**Oh, how I love you Together** _

_**Forever that's how it must be To live** _

_**Without you Would only be heartbreak for me.”** _

* * *

“Let me get this straight, you’re joining Glee Club?” Sue asked the three girls sitting in front of her desk. She had been walking through the halls when she saw them audition and immediately called them into her office.

“I’m sorry coach Sylvester but something is going on between Finn and that thing. You saw how it was undressing him with its eyes. Please don’t kick us off the Cheerios.” Quinn said, almost crying.

“Ceasefire on the waterworks, I don’t wanna hear and I don’t wanna see it.” She cut Quinn off. “You know Q when I first laid eyes on you I was reminded of a young Sue Sylvester, though you don’t have my bone structure. But it wasn’t until this very moment that I saw how alike we really are.”

Santana and Quinn looked at each other confused, what the hell was their coach talking about? “You three are going to be my spies, I need eyes on the inside. We’re going to bring this club down from within” At that, Santana high fived Brittany, happy that she wouldn’t have to endure that club for too long.

“And I’m going to get my boyfriend back.” The captain said, smiling.

“I don’t care so much about that.” The coach said to the blonde.

* * *


	2. Episode 3: Acafellas

Quinn was walking through the hallways trying to find her friend when she finally spotted her near the drinking fountain. “Hey, Santana!” The Latina turned around at that. “I need to talk to you,” Quinn said.

“Do you want me and Britt to join another loser club with you? The answer is no Fabray.” They started walking down the hallway, the student body parting to let them pass.

“No, I don’t want that, quite the opposite actually..” The two cheerios stopped at the brunette’s locker.

“I’m listening,” Santana said, looking at herself in the tiny mirror in the locker and grabbing her books.

“I have an idea on how we can bring down the Glee Club,” The blonde said, smirking.

“Okay, now you have my full attention” Santana turned to her friend, closing the locker.

“Mr.Schue is a good vocal coach but he sucks as a choreographer, we could make the glee kids doubt his abilities and maybe they’ll want another coach which will not only destabilize him and the Club but also once we get another coach who’s better at choreographing, they won’t be able to pick up on a more complicated routine because they’re not great dancers, so the group will suck more than it already does” Quinn explained.

“Damn Quinn, you’re an evil little genius,” Santana said, impressed. “I think we should talk to that annoying troll first, because apparently she and Finn are our ‘leaders’, God I can’t stand her.”

“She is horrible but Finn is surprisingly a good leader.” She pointed out. “And yeah I agree, let’s talk to her before glee.” The bell rang and both girls went to their Spanish class. 

Midway through the lesson, Santana passed a note to Quinn.

**-** **_I looked on the internet and there’s this coach named Dakota Stanley who’s working with Vocal Adrenaline and people say he’s a monster, a great choreographer but a horrible person. He’ll destroy them. If we can convince Rachel to hire him maybe we’ll end this Club way faster than we thought we would._ **

“And you say I’m the evil genius. Also, stop looking at your phone and pay attention!” Quinn whispered.

“We’re both geniuses and bitch please, I'm way better at Spanish than Mr.Schue” Santana whispered back. 

* * *

  
  


Rachel was walking down the hallway on her way to the choir room when the two cheerleaders approached her.

“Are you going to slushie me? If so, could you do it fast please, that way I can go to the bathroom and clean myself before Glee, I won’t even tell Mr.Schue” The brunette said looking through her lashes, scared.

“We’re not going to slushie you Berry relax, we just wanna talk,” Santana said, rolling her eyes. God, this girl annoyed every bone in her body.

“Okay,” Rachel responded, confused.

“We have a problem,” Quinn said, looking at Santana. “It’s Mr.Schue’s choreography, it sucks,”

“It’s completely unoriginal.” The Latina added.

“Aren’t you guys gonna get shunned for talking to me?” 

“Sweetie, we’re a team now. But you’ve gotta do something about Mr.Schue’s dance routines.” The blonde responded with a fake smile.

“And what do you suggest I do?” Rachel asked, furrowing her brows.

“Hire Dakota Stanley. He’s the best show choir choreographer in the midwest. He works with Vocal Adrenaline.” Quinn said while walking with both girls.

“We can’t take Regionals without him. He was the understudy to the candelabra in ‘Beauty And The Beast”  _ on Broadway _ ” Santana said singing the last part.

They entered the choir room, the two cheerios joining Brittany near the piano while Rachel went to sit still deep in thought about what the girls had said.

* * *

  
  
  


“5! 6! 7! 8!” 

The members of the Club were all lined up learning another boring choreography that didn’t seem to work out when Rachel stopped their coach.

“Can we stop please?” She yelled over the music.

“You don’t have to ask me every time for permission to go to the bathroom, Rachel, just go.” He turned back to continue teaching.

“It’s not my bladder. It’s the choreography”

“Okay, what’s wrong with the choreography?”

“We can’t compete with Vocal Adrenaline with these steps. You’re a great vocal coach Mr.Schue, but you’re not a t-trained choreographer.” She stuttered while looking at Quinn and Santana, trying to remember exactly what they had said to her. “That’s what we need to be the best. We need Dakota Stanley. He was the understudy to the candelabra in ‘Beauty And The Beast’ on Broadway.” She added.

“Just because he understudied, doesn’t mean he ever performed,” Will said, getting annoyed.

“Did you ever perform Mr.Schuester? After high school, did you even try?” Quinn said with venom while walking towards the piano. 

Santana smirked watching her friend “ _ damn Quinn, get his ass.”  _ she thought.

“Okay, well why don’t we continue to practice our vocals then? From the top guys.” Schue said, defeated.

* * *

  
  
  


Two weeks later…

“Guys, Mr.Schue doesn’t want to coach us anymore, well not like before, he’s still going to be here to help us sing, but apparently he’s in a boyband now because of what I said the other day, so he kinda thanked me for that actually. I don’t know, it’s confusing. But the point is that he doesn’t have the time for all of this anymore.” Rachel said while entering the choir room with a plate of the “I’m sorry” cookies she had made to apologize to Will.

“Of course he doesn’t want anything to do with us after you kicked him in the nuts!” Finn exclaimed, getting up off the piano.

“Then why did he thank me?”

“The goal is to win. And now that Mr.Schuester has agreed to let us hire Dakota Stanley, we can”. Santana said.

“But he doesn’t want us to, he just doesn’t have the confidence to coach us anymore. Guys are really sensitive when it comes to this kind of stuff.” Finn said looking at Rachel.

“And that’s my fault?!” Rachel asked.

“Do you see anyone else here with a plate of “I’m sorry” cookies? I don’t. Just you.” He responded with his hands on his waist.

“I’m bored,” Quinn said, getting up from the chair. “All those in favor of hiring Dakota Stanley?” She raised her hand alongside her two friends and glared at the other members who raised their hands, agreeing out of fear. 

Rachel also raised her hand while looking Finn in the eyes and smiling. 

* * *

  
  


“It’s a good start, you’re planting the seeds of destruction,” Sue said to the cheerleaders sitting in front of her while working out on her elliptical.

“Mr.Schuester barely even shows up for rehearsals,” Santana said proudly.

“Oh no no no, ‘barely’ will not cut it. I will not be satisfied until Glee Club is disbanded. What about this Dakota character? Any chance he actually helps?” The coach asked, getting out of the machine and sitting on the chair behind her desk.

Quinn smiles and shakes her head. “They’re soft. He’ll eat them alive. I give them fifteen minutes before the first one quits or runs out crying.”

“You know, ladies… I learned a lot in Special Forces. I was on the strike team in Panama when we extracted Noriega. We took out the shepherd, then we went after the sheep. You need to go after these glee clubbers one by one. I want my full budget restored. I need a fog machine.” Sue said and then dismissed them.

* * *

Mercedes leaned against her the lockers while watching a couple walk down the hall hand in hand, she then looked at Santana kissing Noah Puckerkman wishing that was her. She didn’t want Puck, he was an idiotic football player but she wanted to have someone that liked her, someone that would hold her hand and kiss her, but that had never happened, no one even looked at her and she was tired of it. 

She noticed from the corner of her eye Kurt walking towards his locker, next to her.

“Have you ever kissed anybody?” The singer asked him.

“Yes. If by ‘someone’ you mean the tender crook of my elbow.” Kurt responded, fixing his hair with hairspray. “No, I haven’t. But I want to.” He put the hairspray back and saw his friend looking at the couple at the end of the hall. “Okay, stop it right there, Mercedes. We are in Glee Club. That means we’re at the bottom of the social hierarchy. Chess kids will get more play than we will. The only thing that gets me by is my knowledge that we are superior to all of them.” The boy said, intertwining their arms and walking with her. “What are you wearing on our Operation Dakota Stanley field trip?” 

“Is there a dress code?” She asked, looking down at their arms, smiling. _ “Kurt is kinda cute.”  _ She thought.

“No, but every moment of your life is an opportunity for fashion. We’ll hit the mall after school. Meet me at lunch.” He said and then left.

“Okay.” Mercedes said, blushing.

Quinn and Santana saw the whole exchange and looked at each other, having almost a telepathic conversation and immediately coming up with a plan. They came up to the girl, each holding one of her arms.

“You should totally scoop that,” Quinn said while the other Cheerio played with the middle girl’s hair.

Mercedes laughed. “I don’t think I’m his type.”

“Oh, I think you are. Just follow our lead. We’ve got your back.” The blonde said looking at Santana, even though the boy wasn’t out yet, they both knew that Kurt was gay and that Mercedes would be heartbroken after his inevitable rejection. Taking down the sheeps one by one, just like Sue had said.

* * *

Kurt got out of his car when they arrived at Carmel High to see Dakota Stanley.

“Damn, Kurt! This car is fly.” Mercedes said, walking up to him alongside Tina. 

“My dad got it for my sweet sixteen after I swore to stop wearing form-fitting sweaters that stop at the knee.” He said while wearing a red form-fitting sweater that stopped at the knee.”

The girls all look at him. “What he doesn’t know, doesn’t hurt him.” He added.

“Are we even sure they’re rehearsing today?” Quinn asked.

“Vocal Adrenaline rehearses every day from 2:30 pm until midnight,” Rachel responded.

Kurt and Mercedes walked in front of the groups with their arms intertwined. “I’m just so nervous these Vocal Adrenaline kids are gonna laugh at us. They’re so cool and popular” And we look like we just stepped off the short bus.” The latter said.

“Those sweaty nazis have just had more time to practice. We have more heart. And you look great, that outfit is amazing.” He complimented her. 

Mercedes smiled at that and then looked at the three cheerleaders silently asking if she should ask him out. They smiled back encouraging her.

“So would you ever, you know… wanna hang out?” She asked the boy. At that, Rachel and Tina, who were walking behind the pair, frowned, they couldn’t Mercedes was asking the gay boy out.

“Come over, it’s Liza Minnelli week on AMC.” He responded, excited.

“Guys! That’s Andrea Cohen!” Rachel exclaimed while pointing at a girl vomiting in a trash can. “She won outstanding soloist last year.”

The small girl walked up to Andrea and her friend, who was holding her hair. “Are you guys from Vocal Adrenaline? We’d like to talk to Dakota Stanley about choreographing for our Glee Club.”

“Don’t! He’s a monster!” The soloist said crying then went back to their rehearsal. They followed her inside.

After watching their rivals give an amazing performance of “Mercy” by Duffy. The jaw-dropped New Directions went to find Dakota Stanley. He agreed but only at a very expensive price.

* * *

Mercedes was at her locker when Rachel and Tina came up to her. 

“We need to have a ‘gayvention’. That’s a gay intervention.” Rachel said. Mercedes rolled her eyes at her.

“It’s Kurt. He’s _ lady fabulous. _ ” Tina whispered.

“It’s obvious you like him. We just don’t want you to get hurt by feelings he can’t reciprocate.” Rachel added.

“Look, just because he wears nice clothes, doesn’t mean he’s gay.” The singer responded.

“He wore a corset to second period today.” Rachel said, getting annoyed.

“And? Clothes don’t define someone’s sexuality and I’m kinda disappointed that you two think it does.” She responded pointing at them.

“You can do better, Mercedes,” Tina added.

“Really? Well, what if I can’t? There’s not a lot of guys around here knocking down on my door for a date. Or yours for that matter.” She responded, looking Rachel up and down. “Nobody notices us. Hello? We’re in Glee Club. And I’m tired of being lonely, aren’t you? But Kurt? Kurt is sweet to me and he likes who I am and I like how I feel when I’m with him. And he's in our group, he understands what I’m going through. Now, maybe that's not enough for you guys, but is enough for me.” Mercedes said, walking out, leaving a guilty Tina and Rachel behind. 

* * *

The New Directions and The Cheerios were doing a car wash to help raise funds to pay for Dakota Stanley and Mercedes was helping Kurt wash his car. 

“Your rims are clean. We polished it like 3 times already.” The girl complained.

“Did you bring a change of clothes? Because we’re going straight to see ‘The Sound Of Music’.” Kurt asked.

“So listen, Kurt. This is like the third time we’ve gone out, can we just make it official?” She asked.

“Make what official?”

“You know… That we’re dating.”

“I’m sorry, Mercedes, I thought I made it very clear.” He thought she knew he was gay even if he hadn’t told her, or anyone for that matter. “I’m in love with someone else.” The boy said while looking at Finn without noticing.

Mercedes turned to where Kurt was looking and only saw Finn but then Rachel got up from the car she was washing. “Rachel?” She asked.

Kurt looked confused, but then got nervous and didn’t want to out himself, so he confirmed it. “Yes, for several years now.”

Mercedes, feeling heartbroken and angry, got a rock and threw it at his car, smashing its front window. 

**_I bust the windows out your car_ **

**_And no it didn't mend my broken heart_ **

**_I'll probably always have these ugly scars_ **

**_But right now I don't care about that part_ **

**_I bust the windows out your car_ **

**_After I saw you laying next to her_ **

**_I didn't wanna but I took my turn_ **

**_I'm glad I did it 'cause you had to learn_ **

**_I must admit it helped a little bit_ **

**_To think of how you'd feel when you saw it_ **

**_I didn't know that I had that much strength_ **

**_But I'm glad you'll see what happens when_ **

**_I bust the windows out your car_ **

**_You know I did it 'cause I left my mark_ **

**_Wrote my initials with a crowbar_ **

**_And then I drove off into the dark_ **

**_I bust the windows out your car_ **

**_You should feel lucky that that's all I did_ **

**_After five whole years of this bullshit_ **

**_Gave you all of me and you played with it_ **

**_I bust the windows out your car.”_ **

  
  


“You busted my window. How could you do that? You busted my window!” Kurt exclaimed, mad at his friend.

“Well, you busted my heart.” The girl said and left him there.

* * *

The Club raised enough money for Dakota with the car wash, so there he was, in the choir room, giving the kids a folder for each of them.

“Please examine your personalized menus, this is what you’re gonna be eating for the next 6 months.” The tiny choreographer said.

“Mine just says coffee,” Mercedes says.

“Yeah. Let’s start with today’s business: Artie, you’re cut, you’re not trying hard enough.”

“At what?” The boy asked.

“At walking. We can’t be wheeling you around during every number. It throws off the whole dynamic and it’s depressing.” Dakota responded.

“So you’re kicking him out?” Mercedes asked.

“Yes, and also you. You gotta go, Effie.”

“You can’t kick people out of Glee Club because you don’t like the way they look!” Kurt yelled.

“Yes I can, so why don’t you shut your mouth for a few seconds lady face?” Stanley said. “You three are perfect. Seriously, don’t change anything.” He said while looking at the three cheerleaders, then he moved to Rachel. “You, nose job.” 

“Now, just hold on a second. What is wrong with you?” Finn asked, clearly mad.

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with me is that you’re freakishly tall! I feel like a woodland creature!” He exclaimed. “I’m I hurting your feelings? Did I say something wrong? Because I thought that you wanted somebody who respected you enough to tell you the truth. But maybe you don’t have the confidence to hear it. Maybe you need somebody who is going to lie to you and tell you that you’ve got what it takes! But you know what? As far as I can see, you don’t! So everyone, take a breath and ask yourself ‘do I wanna be a winner or not?’.” Dakota said.

“Fuck this. I quit.” Finn said.

“Me too.” Tina, Artie, and Mercedes followed.

“Wait!” Rachel stopped them. “Barbra Streisand. When she was young, people told her that she needed to get a nose job in order to be a star, thankfully she refused. We don’t need you. Let’s face it: We are never going to be as good of dancers as Vocal Adrenaline. We’re gonna win because we’re different and that’s what makes us special.”

“They told J.Lo her booty was too big,” Mercedes added.

“Curtis Mayfield was more successful after he became paralyzed.” Artie also added.

“Jim Abbott. “ Finn said.

“I have no idea who that is,” Kurt commented.

“He was a one-armed pitcher for the Yankees. Pitcher no-hitter.”

“Okay, what’s your point?” Dakota asked.

“Our point is that you’re fired. And I’m taller than you.” Rachel said, looking down at him. 

* * *

Kurt was at his locker later that day when Mercedes approached him.

“Hey, Kurt.” He ignored her. “I just wanted to say that I’m really sorry I did that to your car, I’ll pay for it to get fixed.”

“It’s okay. My dad took my baby away after he found my tiara collection.” The boy said.

“And I just wanted to say that I hope it works out between you and Rachel. You’d have really cute, loud babies.” She said smiling and started to walk away.

“Mercedes!” He called. She turned around again. “I lied to you. I don’t like Rachel.” Kurt looked around at the deserted hallway and came closer to her. “I’m gay.” He whispered.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Mercedes asked, confused.

“Because I’ve never told anyone before”. He was crying now.

“You shouldn’t be ashamed of who you are Kurt. I know it’s complicated but you should start telling this to the people you trust, maybe start with the kids in Glee. The whole point of the Club is about expressing what’s really inside of you, remember?” Mercedes said in a sweet tone.

“I can’t. I’m just not that confident I guess.” The boy said and walked away.

* * *

“Let me get this straight. The Glee Club got rid of Dakota Stanley. Mr.Schuester is back. And they’re busy working on a new number, more confident than ever? This is what we call a total disaster, ladies. I’m going to have to ask you to smell your armpits.” Sue told Quinn and Santana while the three of them sat in her office. The girls smell their armpits in disgust. “That’s the smell of failure and it’s stinking out my office. I’m revoking your tanning privileges for the rest of the semester.” At that, Santana started crying and left the room.

Quinn got up to leave but then turned around once she reached the door. “Ms. Sylvester, I wanna thank you.”

“For what?”

“For teaching me a valuable life lesson: when you really believe in yourself, you don’t have to bring other people down.” She walked out. “C’mon San, let’s go. Stop crying, your skin is already naturally tanned.” She told her friend, who was next to the office, still crying.


	3. Episode 4: Preggers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I dont know shit about football but I tried :)

The kids were all in Glee sitting on their chairs talking while Rachel was bothering Mr.Schue about another solo.

“I’m obsessed with Single Ladies,” Kurt said, adding to the group’s topic of music. “I really want to learn the choreography, but I don’t think I’m gonna be able to pick up on it though,” He said to Tina and Mercedes.

“I wish I could help you but if you can’t do it, then neither can I.” Mercedes joked.

“I can try to help you. I also kinda want to learn it.” Tina admitted.

“What are you guys talking about?” Brittany suddenly appeared and sat next to them.

“Jesus Brittany! You scared me!” Kurt said with his hand on his chest.

“Kurt and I want to learn the Single Ladies dance but we’re not that good at picking up choreography,” Tina responded.

“Well I know that dance routine, I can help you guys if you want to.” Britt offered.

“That’d be perfect, thank you, Britt.” The boy said, smiling. “So after school, you two can come over and we’ll rehearse. I can even make leotards for you two to match my unitard.”

“You can make leopards? They’re so fast.” The blonde said, impressed.

“Leotards, Britt. It’s a garment.” Kurt explained.

“You shouldn’t make clothes with leopard skin, Kurt. That’s mean.” The cheerleader responded, frowning.

“Thank you, Kurt. I’d love to have a leotard made by you.” Tina said, ignoring the other girl.

* * *

Tina, Kurt, and Brittany had been rehearsing the dance for some time now in the boy’s basement. Britt was a great teacher and managed to get both of them to nail the choreography.

“Okay, I think we’re good. Here are your outfits, go change and then we can record ourselves dancing.” Kurt said, handing them the garments.

They all changed and the goth girl set up the camera. “We look great. Let’s go.” Britt said and Kurt pressed play on the song. 

**_“_ ** **_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_ **

**_All the single ladies_ **

**_Now put your hands up_ **

**_Up in the club, we just broke up_ **

**_I'm doing my own little thing_ **

**_Acting up, drink in my cup_ **

**_I can care less what you think_ **

**_I need no permission, did I mention Don't pay him any attention_ **

**_Cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn_ **

**_What it really feels like to miss me_ **

**_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_ **

**_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_ **

**_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_ **

**_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_ **

**_Oh, oh, oh…”_ **

In the middle of the routine, someone stopped the song and the three of them turned around at that. It was Kurt’s dad, Burt.

“Dad! You’re home early.”

“Deadliest Catch is on” He explained while walking up to the boy. “What are you wearing?”

“It’s a unitard. Guys wear them to w-workout nowadays. Do sports. They wick sweat from the body.” He lied. Burt grabs and pulls the piece of clothing making it snap back lightly against Kurt’s chest.

“Football,” Tina added, trying to help.

“Yeah, all the guys in football wear them. They’re ‘jock chic’.”

“Totally. Kurt’s in the football team now. He’s the kicker, that’s the smallest guy on the field right?” Britt lied. Kurt looked at her.

“Yeah. Britt and Tina are just helping me with some conditioning work.”

“Really? I used to play too before busting out my knee.” The dad commented.

“Cool. I guess we’ll have something to talk about then.” Kurt said, nervously giggling.

“So one of the two of you is his girlfriend?” Burt asked.

The boy immediately grabbed Tina’s hand. “But I’m not ready to be exclusive just yet.” The older man looked at them suspiciously.

“Okay, just keep the music down, I can’t hear my thoughts.” He said and started to climb up the stairs but then stopped. “Hey, Kurt. Be sure to get me a ticket to your first game.” Kurt nodded, panic rising inside of him at the idea of having to join the team now. “Why would you say that Britt?!” He yelled

“I wanted to help you. You looked scared when he saw you like this, I’m sorry, Kurt.” Brittany said.

“It’s okay, I know you were just trying to help, sorry for snapping at you.” He then looked at the girls. “I guess I have to audition for the football team now.” They looked at him with soft smiles.

“I have this friend, Mike, he’s on the football team, maybe he could help you.” The cheerleader offered.

“Thanks, Britt, but I don’t wanna get slushied or thrown in the garbage by him.”

“Mike wouldn’t do that, he’s very sweet. He’s barely friends with the other guys on the team, like Puck and Karofsky, he mostly hangs out with me and Santana. I think he could really help you.” She explained.

“Okay sure, thank you.”

* * *

Kurt was on the football field, nervously waiting for Mike.

“Hey! You must be Kurt.” The tall boy came up to him. “I’m Mike Chang. Britt said you want to be a kicker.”

“Yes, that’s me. I need to be a kicker, but I’ve never played before.”

“Okay well, I’m not a kicker but I can teach you a thing or two. And what do you mean?” Mike asked.

“What do I mean?”

“You said that you need to be a kicker. Why do you _need_ to be one?” He explained.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Can you just teach me, please?” Kurt said.

“Okay.” Mike went to get a ball.

They spent some time practicing and although Kurt’s kick was getting better, it still wasn’t good enough.

“You need to let loose, man. You’re very stiff now.” The running back said.

“The only time I let loose is when I dance.” The tiny boy laughed.

“That could work. Maybe you should dance a bit to warm up.” Mike suggested.

Kurt looked surprised and was kind of skeptical at first, thinking that this was just the other boy’s plan to get him to embarrass himself so that the football player could make fun of him, but still picked up his phone and pressed play on Single Ladies, he danced a little bit, just enough to feel comfortable, noticing that Mike didn’t laugh but had a soft smile on his face and then kicked the ball, which went flying over the field goal.

“Wow! That was so good dude! You’re a natural. I liked that dance.” Mike said hugging him sideways with his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

“I didn’t know I could do that. Britt and Tina helped me with the dance.” Kurt explained.

“Tina? She dances?”

“Yeah, she’s not as skilled as Britt but she enjoys it a lot. Why?” The boy asked.

“That’s cool. Well, I… I kinda have a crush on her so it’s nice knowing she enjoys dancing ‘cause maybe that’ll get me some points with her.” Mike said blushing with his hand behind his neck.

“You have a crush on Tina? And you dance?” Kurt asked, surprised.

“Yeah, she’s in my chemistry class. I do, I’ve been dancing hip hop since I was a kid.” The player said shyly.

“Interesting. Maybe I could teach you this dance.”

“I don’t know, Kurt. Beyoncé is not really my style.”

“Please, Beyoncé is everyone’s style, don’t lie to me.” Kurt teased.

“Okay, okay. C’mon show me what you got.” Mike laughed.

The boys then started dancing, with Kurt standing in front of the other boy teaching him the steps. Mike learned really quickly and was actually a great dancer, which surprised Kurt _“he would be a great addition to Glee Club”_ he thought. _“But as sweet as he is, he probably wouldn’t want to be in a loser Club.”_ The running back was now doing one of the steps which consisted of him spanking his own butt lightly which made Kurt burst out laughing and the other boy soon joined him, both laughing loudly.

“Hey, Kurt. Can I ask you something?” Mike said suddenly, sitting on the floor and resting his forearms on his knees, holding his own hand.

“Sure.” Kurt joined him on the ground, legs outstretched.

“I asked you earlier why you needed to be on the team so bad and you didn’t answer, but you seemed kinda bummed out about it, so I still want to know why you feel like you need to be part of the team.” At that, the tiny boy went quiet. “I’m sorry, you didn’t want to tell me for a reason. It’s stupid of me to ask you to answer it. C’mon, let’s go, class is starting soon.” The skinny boy said, getting up and picking up the ball.

“I need to be on the team because of my dad. He has these expectations of what a man is and I don’t meet a lot of them, but when I lied to him and told him I was on the team, he seemed happy and even wanted to watch a game. So yeah, I need to be on the team and not disappoint him one more time I guess.” Kurt said with a sad smile.

“I get it, dude. My father is kinda the same, he has all these expectations for me and sure, mostly I meet them but it’s so stressful and sometimes I just wanna breathe a little bit and do what I want, you know?” Mike looked at Kurt, the latter nodded, understanding. “I have an idea. If we want you to get on the team, besides being the good kicker you already are, you also need to make a good impression, ‘cause I know most of the guys don’t really like you, which is ridiculous because you’re really cool. But Finn is in Glee Club with you, right? You’re friends? If he walked with you to practice and backed you up, that would help you get on the team.”

“Yes, he’s in Glee, but I wouldn’t say we’re friends. Though I suppose I could ask him to help me, that’s a great idea, Mike. Thank you. For everything. I’ll make sure to put in a good word for you with Tina.” Kurt teased.

“Thanks.” The boy laughed. Then the bell rang, signaling for them to go to class.

* * *

The other day, the kids were in Glee Club and Mr.Schue was giving everyone sheet music. He gave Rachel hers and she frowned.

“Excuse me, this isn’t in the right key.” She said.

“No, that’s actually the right key.”

“But this is the alto part.” Rachel insisted.

“Yep. Tina is doing the solo.” He said, giving Tina her sheet. The girl got up smiling.

“I’m sorry, there must have been some sort of mix up. I thought I made it very clear that anything from ‘West Side Story’ goes to me. Maria is my part.” At that, everyone looked at her disapprovingly. “Natalie Wood was a jew, you know?”

“So? You wouldn’t be playing Natalie Wood, you’d be playing Maria, who is a Puerto-Rican immigrant, so it’s not the same thing, Midget. Besides, we’re not even doing the play, this is just a solo, girl Chang can do it.” Santana said, annoyed. Tina looked at the cheerleader, surprised that she had defended her.

“Mr.Schue, I’ve had a deep personal connection to this role since the age of 1.” Rachel ignored Santana.

“Well, I’m trying to shake things up a bit. Think outside of our boxes.” The teacher explained.

“You’re trying to punish me!”

“I think you’re being irrational.”

“I think you’re being unfair!” She exclaimed.

“I think _you’re_ being unfair to Tina, who might have been happy about getting her first solo.” Will tried to reason.

“Tina knows how much I respect her and I think she would agree with me that she’s not ready for such an iconic role as Maria.” Rachel said.

“Tina is right here. Hello? And no, Rachel, I don’t think you really respect me. You barely know me and you just always act like you’re better than the rest of us when in reality we’re all just as talented, if not more talented.” Tina said annoyed. “Mr.Schue, I am ready for this.”

“Damn Chang didn’t know you had it in you,” Santana said and the girl smiled at her.

Rachel ran out of the room, slamming the door.

“The more times she storms out of rehearsal, the less impact it has,” Artie commented.

“Congratulations Tina, this is going well.” The coach turned around and continued rehearsal while everyone congratulated Tina.

  
  
  


“Finn?” Kurt ran up to the boy before he could leave after Glee ended. “I needed to ask you something.”

“Thanks but I already have a date to prom. But I’m flattered, I know how important dances are to teen gays.” The tall boy said, smiling.

“I’m not gay!” Kurt said.

“Oh.”

  
  


“I just need a favor. I want to join the football team.” He explained.

“What? Do you even play? And you’re so small, I don’t think that’s the right sport for you, dude” Finn asked, confused.

“I do play, and yes I may not be built like a truck but I don’t need to be because I’m a kicker, a very good one. So, will you help me? Because the quarterback backing me up would really help me get on the team.” Kurt asked.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll help you practice and then you can come to tryouts with me tomorrow.” The boy said, excited to have someone from Glee on the team.

* * *

Finn and Kurt were on the football field, the former stretching. The tall boy looked at his friend and noticed how nervous he was.

“Just relax okay? Remember what I told you. Keep your eyes on the ball, don’t try to aim it. Now put your helmet on.” Finn said with a side smile.

“It will mess up my hair.”

“Put your helmet on, okay?” He laughed while helping Kurt put on the red equipment. “Hey, red is your color.”

“Thank you for helping me with this Finn. You’re really cool.” Kurt said.

“Well, I figured the more crossovers between Glee and football, the easier my life, and yours, is going to be.” Kurt walked away. “Woah, where are you going?”

“To get my music ready.” The boy responded.

“Are you nuts? You can’t use that.”

“I used it when I was rehearsing with Mike and then when you and I rehearsed we used it again,” Kurt said, confused.

“Practicing. And no one was around. Look, do you know how difficult it was to get these guys to agree to let you try out? If you do it your way, they’re gonna kill you.” Finn explained.

“My body is like a rum chocolate souffle, if I don’t warm it up right, it doesn’t rise. I’m doing this and I’m doing it my way.” He said and walked away, leaving Finn alone.

Noah Puckerman watched the whole exchange and came up to Finn. “So are you two an item now?” Finn turned to him. “He doesn’t belong here, Finn.”

“Didn’t you join Mr.Schue’s boyband? What’s the difference?” The quarterback asked.

“I’m a stud, dude. I could wear a dress to this school and people would think it’s cool.” The coach whistled and the boys walked up to him and the rest of the team.

“6 games. Our kicker, Mr.Langanthal, zero for twelve field goal attempts. As far as statistics go, that sucks!” The coach yelled at the boy’s face. “So now, he will no longer be the kicker. The next player that gets a football between the goal will get his job.”

Kurt entered the boys’ circle and poked Coach Tanaka, making him turn. “Hi, I’m Kurt Hummel and I’ll be auditioning for the role of the kicker.” The other boys laughed at him.

Finn got a football and positioned it while Kurt pressed play on the song and started dancing, after some steps he ran and kicked the ball just like Mike and Finn taught him. The ball went through the field goal perfectly. “That was good, right?” He asked. 

“Yeah!” Finn cheered.

Tanaka ran up to Kurt. “Can you do that with a game on the line and ten gorillas on your back wanting your sweet blood?”

“That sounds fun. Can I have my music?”

“If you kick like that, you can wear a tutu for all I care. Gentleman! We’ve found ourselves a kicker!” He yelled while ruffling the boy’s hair. Kurt just smiled and waved to the team like a princess.

* * *

Quinn was in her room crying, she had skipped cheer practice and had been in her room the entire afternoon. She heard voices in the background and suddenly Santana entered her room.

“Fabray, you wanna tell me why you skipped cheer practice today? Coach almost bit mine and Britt’s heads off.” The Latina said, angry but then noticed that her friend was crying. “Quinn? What happened?” She asked, closing the door and sitting on the bed next to the blonde.

“I skipped practice because I’m not feeling well,” Quinn responded.

“Are you sick?” The captain shakes her head. “Then what is it?”

“I think I’m pregnant.” She said and started crying again.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh’.” 

“Have you taken the test yet?” Santana asked.

“No. I bought some earlier but I couldn’t bring myself to do it.” She responded.

“Q, you need to do it. I’ll be here, okay?”

“Promise you won’t leave?”

“I do.”

The girl got up, wiping her tears, and went to the bathroom while Santana laid on her bed. After 3 minutes, Quinn opened the door expressionless, her friend sat up and patted the spot next to her. “So? Are you pregnant?” The blonde looked at her and burst out crying.

“I’m fucked now. My parents are going to kick me out and school will be hell and I’m probably never going to college and I’ll have to stay in this shitty ass town. My life is over.” She rambled between hiccups, crying.

“Hey, it’s going to be ok.” Santana hugged her. “You’re gonna be fine.”

“Santana, didn’t you hear what I just said? It’s not gonna be fine.” She said.

“Q, let’s just worry about the present ok? You have to tell Finn, he’s the father, right?”

“Yeah, of course, he is.”

“Then we’ll worry about that first and then we’ll solve the other problems as they come. No overthinking things okay? One day at a time.” San said, looking at her friend in the eyes while holding her face.

Quinn nodded. “One day at a time.” They laid in bed again as Santana held her desperate friend.

* * *

Finn walked down the hallway and saw his girlfriend at her locker.

“Quinn! Quinn!” He called her but she ignored him and started walking away. “Hey, what’s with the silent treatment?” He walked up to her and saw that she was crying. “Whatever I did, I’m sorry.”

“I’m pregnant.” She said, crying. “I wasn’t sure, and I wanted someone to be there with me when I took the test and Santana helped me. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner!”

Finn was speechless. “It’s mine?”

“Yes, you. Who else’s would it be?”

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God.” He started to panic. “Are you… are you gonna get an a..”

“No.” She said. “I really thought I had a shot of getting out of here!” She hugged him, her head on his chest.

“We’re gonna be okay. I promise.”

* * *

Finn went to the auditorium and found Tina rehearsing her solo with Mr.Schue. She sang beautifully. “That was great Tina, good job!” The teacher said.

“Thanks, you’re a good coach.” She smiled. “Thank you for giving me a chance and sticking up for me.” She said.

“You don’t need to thank me. I need you to be great at Regionals and to do that you’ve got to know that you can do this.” He smiled at her.

After that, Tina thanked the teacher once again and left. The quarterback then came up to Will, who was next to the piano. “Hey Finn, what’s up?” The boy started crying. At that, Schuester hugged him. “Hey, it’s okay.”

“Quinn is pregnant, Mr.Schue. I don’t want to tell my mom yet but I need to talk to someone about it.”

“You came to the right person. C’mon let me buy you some lunch and we’ll talk about it more.”

* * *

  
  


“Thanks a lot for this, Mr.Schue. I can’t talk to my mom, you know?” Finn said while they were getting food.

“How far along is she?”

“I don’t know. A couple of weeks maybe? It’s pretty recent I guess.” He explained.

“What do you need me to do? Do you want me to send you to an abortion clinic?” Will asked.

“No. That’s not even a conversation. She’s keeping it.” They sat down. “I see the guys around town who had kids in high school. They work at restaurants or the supermarket or pump gas or worse. They are caged. They have no future. I can’t become one of those dudes. I gotta go to college but we don’t have any money. I need a football scholarship. But the only way I’m gonna get one is if we start winning.” Finn explained.

“I’m not a football coach.”

“When you were working on the Acafellas thing with me and Puck, and you helped us dance, you loosened us up. That’s the team’s problem. I figured it out watching Kurt kick those field goals.” He reached in his backpack and gave Will a book. “Check this out, I got this at the library. Did you know you can just borrow books from there? Anyways, it says here that Walter Payton was a great dancer. In college, he won dance competitions. And he took ballet lessons and he even got the whole Bears team to take them the year they won the Super bowl. That’s how they came up with the Super Bowl Shuffle.”

“Let me get this straight, you want me to teach the football team how to dance? I don’t think Ken will go for that.” Will said.

“We’ll talk him into it. You said you needed more guys for the Glee Club right? If you help us win one game, they’ll trust you and then I’m sure some will even want to join. It’s a win-win for both of us.” Finn said.

“Okay, we’ll try.” He agreed.

* * *

  
  


After a week of dance practice with the football team, they were now playing and currently losing. They needed a miracle to win, so Finn decided that they should do the dance routine they learned to distract the opponents, which worked and they scored a touchdown. 

Coach Tanaka came up to Kurt. “You’re up, kid. You make this and we win. You make this and you die a legend.”

“Can I pee first?”

“No.”

Burt watched concerned as Kurt entered the field. “He’s so little.”

They started to play the song again and Kurt did the same thing he did at practice. Scoring the point. Burt started yelling and jumping up and down. “That’s my boy! That’s my boy!” he repeated and watched the team cheer and lift his son.

* * *

Later that night, Kurt was doing his skincare routine when his dad approached him.

“Nighttime skincare is a big part of my postgame ritual.” He explained.

“I don’t know what to say about that but I was really proud of you tonight, Kurt. I wish your mom could’ve been there. I mean, alive.” The dad said, smiling.

“Thanks.” He looked in the mirror and saw his dad turning around to leave. “Dad?” He got up. “I have something that I wanna say.”

“What is it?” Burt came up to him.

“I’m glad that you are proud of me. But I don’t wanna lie anymore. Being part of the Glee Club and football has really shown me that I can be anything. And...what I am… is… I’m gay.” He said, tearing up.

“I know.”

“Really?”

  
“I’ve known since you were a kid. All you wanted for your birthdays were heels. I guess I’m not totally in love with the idea, but if that’s who you are, there’s nothing that I can do about it. And I love you just as much. Okay?” He hugged his son. “Thanks for telling me, Kurt.”

* * *

The other day, Quinn was at her locker when Finn came up to her.

“Hey, here.” He said, reaching in his backpack and handing her a baby blanket. “This is my gee-gee. This is the baby blanket my dad got me the day I was born. It’s the only thing I have to remember him by. I used to cry without it. I took it everywhere with me. So it’s a little dirty, but I want our baby to have it. I will do everything I can to be a good father.”

She looked at him, tearing up, and hugged him. “Thank you, Finn.”

“C’mon, we have Glee Club now.” He took her hand and they went to the choir room.

Mr.Schue walked into the choir room. “Guys, let’s give a big Glee welcome to our three new members fresh off their big win on Friday night. Noah Puckerman, Matt Rutherford and Mike Chang!” He said, pointing at the three jocks behind him. “Regionals, here we come. Let’s start today with ‘Tonight’ from ‘West Side Story’. Tina, show us what you got.


	4. Episode 5: Rhodes Not Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I forgot to say this before but English is not my first language so if there are any mistakes I apologize.
> 
> Also, this chapter is a bit shorter, I hope y'all don't mind.

The kids were in the choir room rehearsing “Don’t Stop Believing”. with Finn and Quinn singing lead.

**_“Just a small-town girl_ **

**_Livin' in a lonely world_ **

**_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_ **

**_Just a city boy_ **

**_Born and raised in south Detroit_ **

**_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere._ **

**_A singer in a smoky room_ **

**_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_ **

**_For a smile, they can share the night_ **

**_It goes on and on, and on, and on…”_ **

Suddenly, Quinn stopped singing and covered her mouth with her hand, running out of the room.

“Quinn, are you okay?” The teacher tried to ask but she was gone already.

“I think she just had a bad breakfast burrito.” Finn lied.

“Okay, guys. Let’s take five.” Will said and went to sit at the piano.

“Mr.Schue?” Finn came up to him. “I don’t wanna tell you how to do your job but with all the dancing around Quinn’s been doing, I’m kinda worried about the baby.” The boy whispered.

“Yeah. I get it.” He stopped to think for a second. “How about I give Tina or Mercedes one of her verses?”

“Okay, yeah.”

“Hey, don’t you think you should tell your mom about what’s going on?” Will asked.

“I think I rather handle it myself. My mom has enough to worry about.” He explained and went to sit with the other kids.

* * *

A few days later, everyone, except for Finn and Quinn, was in the choir room and some of them were by the piano discussing why the Cheerio had been acting so strange lately. Britt was massaging Santana’s shoulders away from the rest, the both of them tuning out the other kids’ voices. But Puck was watching the group, amused at the suggestions the other kids were making.

“Maybe Quinn is lactose intolerant,” Kurt suggested.

“That doesn’t explain all the crying,” Artie added.

“Maybe she just doesn’t like the group,” Tina said.

“Are you all that stupid?” Puck asked from his stool while holding his guitar. “Seriously. I bet y’all thought Bert and Ernie were just roommates.” He got up. “Maybe Quinn’s got one in the oven.” At that, Santana turned to him.

“Who is the baby’s daddy?” Mercedes asked.

“Who do you think? Finn.” He responded and left, leaving everyone jaw-dropped. 

Santana immediately followed Puck out of the room. “What do you think you’re doing Puckerman?”

“What?”

“What was that?” She asked.

“I was just making up conspiracies like they were.” He tried to lie.

“Cut the crap, Noah.” She crossed her arms. “Look, I know Finn’s your best friend, so he probably told you about Q.”

“And Quinn told you, right?” He asked.

“Yeah.” She sighed. “Why did you say that to them? You know that they didn’t want anyone to know about it yet. So why?”

“I don’t know, maybe because I’m a blabbermouth?” He said.

“Puckerman, I swear to God. Tell me why you did it or I’ll tell everyone that we never actually had sex because you couldn’t hold it in long enough.” Santana warned.

“Okay! Okay.” Puck put his hands up. “I like Quinn. I thought that if everyone knew, then things would turn to shit in Glee pretty fast and Finn wouldn’t know how to handle it well because he’s kinda dumb and Quinn would see that and break up with him.” He confessed.

“Wow. You really are dense, aren’t you?” She laughed. “First of all, you’re a terrible friend to Finn. And second, do you really think that Quinn will want you? Not only are you a bad boy, a Lima loser, and a bad football player, you’re also the one that told everyone her secret. You think good girl, cheerleader captain, straight A’s student Quinn will want you after that?” She said, pointing at his chest. “Do me a favor, Puck? Stay away from her.” 

“Or what?”

“I’ve known you since we were kids, Noah. I have so much dirt on you. Pull another stunt like that and I’ll make sure you’re greeted with a slushie waterfall every day.” She turned around and went back to the choir room, leaving a frustrated Puck behind.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed.

* * *

Quinn was walking to her car after cheer practice was over when Santana stopped her. “Quinn? I need to talk to you.”

“Yes, Santana. Once coach throws me out of the Cheerios you can have my captaincy.” She turned to open her car.

"It's not that.” She came closer to the blonde. “Finn told Puck about the baby and the idiot told everyone in Glee. I wanted to bite his head off.” She sighed. “But yeah, they all know Q.”

“What… what did they say?” Quinn was starting to panic. _“No one was supposed to find out yet, what if they told anyone? What if the whole school know by tomorrow? What if my parents hear about it? Fuck, fuck, fuck.”_ She thought, mind racing.

“They were surprised and excited about ‘the first glee gossip’ but then they just started talking about how difficult it must be for you and overall seemed very supportive.” She explained, looking at her panicked friend. “I know you’re worried about this getting out and people making fun of you and coach kicking you off the team, but I don’t think they’re going to tell anyone.” Santana tried to reassure the blonde. “Besides, people will eventually know about it when you start showing, and once you don’t have this uniform anymore me, Britt, and them is all you’re going to have, so like, try to trust and keep ‘em close?” 

“Why are you being so nice about this? I know you’re my best friend but you are never like that to anyone who’s not Brittany.” Quinn asked, surprised at the other Cheerio.

“Listen, I know I may be a bitch, but I have limits, to a certain extent, I mean, I’ll probably make jokes about this.” Quinn rolled her eyes, playfully. “But still, I know when to be serious. You and Britt, and sometimes Mike, are the only ones I really give a shit about in this school, okay?”

“Okay. Didn’t know you were this big of a softie, San. But I appreciate it.” Quinn smiled.

“Yeah, yeah. Now, are you gonna give me a lift or not?” She asked.


	5. Episode 7: Throwdown

“I wanna pit these kids against one another, am I clear?” Sue asked the three Cheerios in front of her. She was now coaching the Glee Club alongside Will since the whole Vitamin D problem that happened a few days prior and her plan to take this club down was only beginning. “Quinn, update. Go!” She pointed at the girl.

“The minority students don’t feel like they’re being heard.” At that, Santana looked down, she was sharing that same feeling, just like the other members. 

“Chink at the armor huh?” Sue thought for a second. “I’m going to create an environment that is so toxic, no one will want to be a part of that club. Okay, you’re dismissed. Get out of my office.” 

* * *

  
  


Quinn was freaking out. This was her first pregnancy appointment at the doctor and they were going to find out the sex of the baby. But thankfully, Finn was there to calm her down.

“I’m freaking out.” She whispered to her boyfriend.

“Everything is going to be fine.” He gave her a soft, reassuring smile.

“Relax. At your age, there’s very little chance of anything being wrong.” The doctor said.

“Awesome,” Finn said, smiling.

“This is going to be a little cold to the touch.” She said while getting everything ready for the ultrasound.

“Can you just be careful with my uniform?” Quinn asked. The doctor put the instrument on her belly and looked at the screen.

“Okay. Speaking of your ages. Have you two given any thought to what you’re gonna do after the baby is born?” The woman asked.

“Whatever Quinn wants is fine,” Finn said while holding the blonde’s hand.

“Well, if it makes a difference, it’s a girl.” He looked at his girlfriend, happy, and kissed her hand. 

“Okay. I will give you a minute to clean up and I will print the photos of our baby.” The doctor got up and started to print out the sonogram.

“Go talk to Mr.Schue. I’m fine.” Quinn said.

“Okay.” The boy left, going to the waiting room where the teacher was waiting for his two students. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Finn sat next to him.

“The baby's fine. No mutations or anything. Not even the cool ones.” He jokes. “Thanks for taking us today. I was too freaked out to drive.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Will responds, looking at the nervous boy. “Hey, are you alright?”

The quarterback lets out a breath. “No. I mean, how am I supposed to take care of a real person? My mom won’t even let me have a fish.”

“I thought Quinn wanted to give the baby up for adoption?” Schuester asked, confused.

“For now, but maybe she’ll change her mind. A lot of women do, I’ve read about it. They just can’t let go of the baby after carrying it for 9 months. I’m good with whatever Quinn chooses. Honestly, I hope she changes her mind, I mean, it’s going to be difficult to raise a kid now but still, I don’t want her to give her up. But it’s Q’s choice and I’m fine either way.” Finn admitted.

“Her? It’s a girl?”

“Yeah.” The boy smiled. Suddenly, Quinn got out of the room and the men got up to leave with her. 

* * *

Everyone was in the choir room and Sue and Will were up in the front of the classroom.

“Lady's choice. Heads.” Sue said, flipping a coin.

Will caught it. “Heads.” He said, rolling his eyes. “Go ahead and take all of the football players and your Cheerios.”

“Awesome. Alright, following students, you have been selected for a special elite group called Sue’s kids.” She told the group. “When you hear your name, cross over to my side next to this black shining thing.”

“It’s called a piano, Sue-”

“Santana!” She interrupted him. “Wheels! Gay kid! Asian! Other Asian! Aretha! And shaft.” Schue looked at her, not believing what she did. “See Will, I don’t wanna participate in a group that ignores the needs of minorities.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I wouldn’t kid about this, Will. And maybe that’s your problem. Bigotry is no laughing matter.” She said.

“And that’s how Sue sees it.” Santana said, smiling and making a “C” with her hand.

Sue turned to her. “Outstanding.”

* * *

  
  
  
“I’m kinda nervous,” Tina said to the group. Today was Sue’s kids’ rehearsal day, so the 6 of them were waiting for the blonde coach in the choir room.

“I debated not even showing up,” Artie said, agreeing with Tina.

“Well, I think it’s gonna be great.” Mercedes disagreed. “I like everyone here and it’s nice not having to listen to Rachel sing and/or complain 20 times.” At that, everyone laughed nodding their heads.

“Hey kids, I brought some of my brass buddies with me. Thought that maybe they could help us out.” Sue said, entering the room with some men following her. “Okay! So I selected a song that I think will speak to the frustration you felt under the failed leadership of Will Schuester.” She handed them their sheet music.

“‘Hate On Me’. An R&B song?” Mercedes asked, smiling while everyone cheered at the choice of song.

“Did you like that?” Sue asked then pointed at Mike. “Changster, I wanna see some of that Pop ‘N Lock groove you’re so famous for. You go to town!” The boy danced a little, showing off. “And you, Mercedes, I wanna see some Mariah hands.” She said while doing the movement.

“I think we got this one, Ms. Sylvester,” Tina said, confidently smiling.

“Alright, well, we’ll see.” She turned to the musicians. “Hit it!”

**_“If I could give you the world, on a silver platter_ **

**_Would it even matter, you'd still be mad at me,_ **

**_If I could find in all this a dozen roses which I would to give you,_ **

**_You'd still be miserable._ **

**_Cause reality, I'm gone be who I be_ **

**_And I don't feel no faults, for all the lies that you bought._ **

**_You can try as you may, bring me down but I say_ **

**_That it ain't up to you. Gonna do what you do._ **

**_Hate on me Hater, now or later,_ **

**_Cause I'm gonna do me, you'll be mad baby._ **

**_(Go ahead and hate) go ahead and hate on me hater cause I'm not afraid of_ **

**_What I've got I paid for, you can hate on me._ **

**_Hate on me Hater, now or later,_ **

**_Cause I'm gonna do me, you'll be mad baby._ **

**_(Go ahead and hate) go ahead and hate on me hater cause I'm not afraid of_ **

**_What I've got I paid for, you can hate on me.”_ **

They ended the song cheering and whooping.

* * *

Quinn was in the middle of her Spanish test when Finn pretended to yawn and dropped a note on her desk.

“What is this?” She asked, looking up at him.

“Check it out.” He slightly turned to her. “I came up with a name that I thought would be good for the kid.”

“Eyes on your own test, Finn.” Mr.Scue warned and the boy immediately eyed his test. “What’s up now, Ronnie?” The teacher asked when a student came up and stood in front of him, blocking his view of the rest of the class.

Finn took this opportunity to turn to his girlfriend again. “Anyway. Then I read that Gwyneth Paltrow named her kid apple and I think that’s so cool ‘cause you know how much I love apples, right? So I figured we should name our kid something more original and poetic.” Quinn started to open the note to see what he had written. “Then I came up with the best baby name of all time. Drizzle!” He said with a goofy grin.

“Drizzle?” Quinn eyed him, mad.

“Yeah! ‘Cause, you know how awesome it is when it’s just drizzling outside but it’s not really raining? So it smells like rain but you don’t need an umbrella to go outside.” He explained like it was the best idea in the world.

“Are you a moron?” She asked, irritated.

“What?” His face fell.

“We’re not naming our baby Drizzle. We’re not naming our baby anything.” She put the note away while Brittany stole her test. “Finish your test, Finn,” Quinn commanded and the boy turned to his desk, defeated. “Britt, give me my test back.” 

“I just don’t understand anything,” Brittany whispered, looking at her test, confused.

“That’s not really my problem.” She whispered back.

  
  


The bell rang and all the students left the room, Quinn almost running out of the classroom with Finn trailing behind her. 

“You are so insensitive! Bringing up baby names to me when you know I don’t wanna keep it.” She said, tearing up. “ I can’t keep it.”

“I know but I don’t get what you expect me to do about it?” He asked, getting annoyed.

“Not have an opinion?” Quinn suggested.

“Hey! This is happening to me too!” Finn was getting mad.

“No, it’s not!” She turned to him when they reached her locker, tears streaming down her face. “You’re not the one who’s parents will burn her like a witch when they find out.” She faced away from him and started to put her books in the locker.

“You know, sometimes I wish you were a little more like Rachel.” He snapped.

She slowly looked at him. “Really?” The blonde asked with venom, almost daring him to answer.

“Yeah. She cares about my feelings. She sticks up for me. She sticks up for the both of us.” He responded. “Did you know that she gave that Jacob kid a pair of her underpants to keep him from posting on his blog about you being pregnant?”

Quinn laughed, putting her hands on her hips. “You think she did that for me? Just to be a good teammate?” 

“Yeah, that’s what she told me.”

She looked up at him, nodding.“I know some guys cheat on their pregnant wives or girlfriends. Just don’t do it with her.” She closed her locker and walked away.

Truth is, Quinn didn’t really care about Finn cheating on her. She isn’t in love with him and right now he annoys her 80% of the time. So if he ever cheated on her, she wouldn’t mind it as long as he did it with someone prettier and more popular than Rachel. This was more about her pride and less about their so-called “love” for each other. 

* * *

Rachel was getting her books between classes when suddenly her locker was slammed shut by Quinn.

“Listen here, bitch. We’re about to have a smackdown.” Quinn said, resting her hand on the locker and slightly towering over the other girl.

Rachel turned to her.“I don’t wanna have a confrontation.” She said, rolling her eyes and walking away from the cheerleader. But Quinn followed her and forcefully turned the girl. 

“Don’t play stupid with me, idiot. I’m having Finn’s baby and you need to back off.” She said, putting her hands on her hips. “I’m asking you as nicely as I possibly can, leave him alone.” The blonde said through her teeth.

“You’re right.” Rachel nodded. “I helped not because it’s the right thing to do but because I had romantic ulterior motives.” She admitted. “But just so we’re clear, you’re the one who’s cheating.” The brunette narrowed her eyes and started to walk away again.

Quinn’s head snapped back to the girl. “Excuse me?”

“I have on good authority that you’re Sue Sylvester’s mole, you can deny it all you want but I know it’s true.” They headed to the stairs.

“Well, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She tried to lie.

“Sue’s not on your side, Quinn. She’s not on anyone’s side but her own. Can you imagine what she’s gonna do when she finds out about your situation? She’ll probably rip off your uniform with her bare hands.” Rachel reached the top of the stairs and looked down at Quinn. “Every time you whisper in her ear, you empower her to do more damage to the Glee Club. And right now, Glee Club is all you have. And if I were you, I'd recognize who my true friends are.” She crossed her arms. “And I’d practice a little bit more because you obviously have a lot that you need to express.”

Quinn came up closer to Rachel with her hands and said through a fake smile. “Oh, you have no idea.” The cheerleader faced away from the girl and strutted away.

**_“Set my free_ **

**_Why don't you baby?_ **

**_Get off my life_ **

**_Why don't you baby?_ **

**_'Cause you don't really love me_ **

**_You just keep me hangin' on_ **

**_'Cause you don't really need me_ **

**_You just keep me hangin' on_ **

**_Why do you keep comin' around playing with my heart?_ **

**_Why don't you get out of my life?_ **

**_And let me make a brand-new start?_ **

**_Let me get over you_ **

**_The way you've gotten over me_ **

**_Set me free_ **

**_Why don't you_ **

**_Baby?_ **

**_Get off my life_ **

**_Why don't you_ **

**_Baby?_ **

**_'Cause you don't really love me_ **

**_You just keep me hangin' on_ **

**_You say although we broke up_ **

**_You still wanna be just friends_ **

**_But how can we still be friends?_ **

**_When seeing you only breaks my heart again?_ **

**_And there ain't nothing I can do about it_ **

**_Set me free_ **

**_Why don't you_ **

**_Baby?_ **

**_Get off my life_ **

**_Why don't you_ **

**_Baby?_ **

**_Get out_ **

**_Get out of my life and let me sleep at night_ **

**_'Cause you don't really love me_ **

**_You just keep_ **

**_Me hangin' on...”_ **

  
  
  


A few days later, Sue and Mr.Schue were in the choir room in front of all the kids.

“Ms. Sylvester has decided to step down as co-director of the Glee Club, she will now only be an advisor,” Will announced. “And even though this week hasn’t been easy with us separating you guys, we’ve learned something. Because Sue was right to shine the spotlight on the fact that some of you guys are minorities. Because you’re all minorities. You’re in the Glee Club. Now, there are only 12 of you and all you have is each other. So it doesn’t matter that Rachel is Jewish or that Finn is-”

“Unable to tell my right from my left.” Finn cut him off, joking.

Will laughed alongside everyone and continued. “Sure. Or that Santana is Latina or that Quinn-”

“Is pregnant.” Sue cut him off. At that, everyone’s faces fell. “Sorry, Q. It will be all over the blogs by this afternoon. Now everybody knows. Including me.” The coach got up and left. Everyone looked at Quinn, watching the panic rising in her eyes, waiting for her to break.

And when she finally did, Finn was there to catch her, holding her in his arms while she cried. “It’s gonna be okay, you’re gonna be okay…” He kept whispering those same words to her over and over again until her sobs finally quiet down. 

**_“You're not alone, together we stand_ **

**_I'll be by your side, you know, I'll take your hand_ **

**_When it gets cold and it feels like the end_ **

**_There's no place to go, you know, I won't give in_ **

**_No, I won't give in_ **

**_Keep holding on_ **

**_'Cause you know we'll make it through_ **

**_We'll make it through_ **

**_Just stay strong_ **

**_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_ **

**_There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_ **

**_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_ **

**_So keep holding on_ **

**_'Cause you know we'll make it through_ **

**_We'll make it through_ **

**_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_ **

**_Nothing's gonna change_ **

**_Nothing's gonna change destiny_ **

**_Whatever is meant to be will work out perfectly_ **

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ **

**_Keep holding on_ **

**_'Cause you know we'll make it through_ **

**_We'll make it through_ **

**_Keep holding on_ **

**_There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_ **

**_There's no other way when it comes to the true_ **

**_So keep holding on_ **

**_'Cause you know we'll make it through_ **

**_We'll make it through.”_ **


	6. Episode 9: Wheels

Quinn sat at the bleachers watching Santana, Brittany, and the other Cheerios practicing some complex routine that involved jump ropes. She noticed her boyfriend climbing the steps to get to her but remained silent, eyes trained on the girls in front of her.

The boy looked at her for a second and sat next to her. “You shouldn’t do this to yourself.”

“Do what?” She asked, still not looking at him.

“I know how much it hurts to be off the team. You’re just torturing yourself by watching them.”

She faltered for a second but quickly recomposed, smiling softly. “I needed a good distraction.”

“From what?” 

Quinn reached into her bag and pulled out an envelope, handing it to the Finn, avoiding eye contact yet again. The boy opened, confused but then he saw what was written inside and gaped.

“$685?”

“That’s how much a sonogram costs.” She finally turned to him. “This is just the beginning. There are going to be more doctor visits, vitamins, new clothes for when I explode…”

“What are we gonna do?”   
  


“What are  _ you _ gonna do?” She asked, mad.

“I’m looking for a job. But no one is hiring.” Finn sighed. “I almost got in Olive Garden but they said I was too tall to be a busboy.”

She scoffed and smiled tearily. “Somewhere in that pea brain of yours is a man. Access him and tell him to prove to me that I choose the right guy to have a baby with.”

“I will.” Quinn got up and he looked up at her.“I’ll find a job. You can count on me I swear.” She nodded and turned away. “Where are you going?”

“You were right.” Quinn looked at the girls once again. “This does hurt too much.” 

* * *

Everyone was in the choir room waiting for Mr.Schue and Finn and Quinn decided to continue their conversation from earlier while the teacher didn’t arrive.

“What about Target?” She asked.

“Already tried. They’re not hiring.”

“Another doctor bill came to my parents' house last night, Finn. We’re lucky that I’m clever and intercepted it. But we have to start paying these doctor bills or they're going to go to a collectors agency and then my parents are going to find out that I’m with a child. Your child.” Quinn warned.

“Alright, guys!” Mr.Schue entered the room. “We’re doing a new number for sectionals. I know that pop songs are sort of our specialty, but I did a little research on past winners and it turns out that the judges like songs that are more accessible,” He explained while handing them sheet music. “Stuff they know, standards, Broadway.”

“Defying Gravity?” Kurt smiled. “I have a playlist dedicated exclusively to selections from Wicked. This is amazing.”

“You think you can handle it, Rachel?” Will asked. At that, Kurt’s face fell.

“It’s my go-to shower song. It’s also my ringtone” She responded.

“Okay. Onto item 2, the school won’t pay for the special bus we need to take Artie in his wheelchair with us to Sectionals.” Mr.Schue said.

“What?”

“That is completely unfair!”

“So, we’re going to have to raise money to pay for it ourselves. When I was in Glee Club and we needed money for something, we held a bake sale.” The students shook their heads and chuckled.

“Wait you’re joking, right? I mean, bake sales are kinda bougie.” Santana joked.

“So hip people stopped eating delicious sugary treats?” He asked.

“It’s not that, it’s that most of us don’t know how to bake. I find recipes confusing.” Brittany responded.

“Mr.Schue, kids now are busier than when you went here. We’ve got homework and football and teen pregnancy and lunch.” Finn agreed.

“Can’t Artie’s dad just take him?” Mercedes asked.

“I can’t believe how insensitive you’re all being. Are you a team?”   
  


“Of course! But Artie understands. Don’t you, Artie?” Quinn asked the boy.

“Yeah. It’s cool. Anything that takes away our time from rehearsing doesn’t serve the team.” Artie agreed but looked disappointed.

The bell rang and all the kids left, except for Artie, who was trying to tie his shoes.

“Let me help you out buddy.” Mr.Schue crouched and tied his shoes.”Hey, I’m really sorry about how they all reacted.”

“It’s okay, I’m used to it. They just don’t get it.” He explained. “Can I use the auditorium this afternoon to rehearse?”

“Sure.”

**_“On the floors of Tokyo, or down in London town to go-go_ **

**_With the record selection and the mirror's reflection_ **

**_I'm a-dancing with myself_ **

**_When there's no one else in sight_ **

**_In the crowded lonely night_ **

**_Well, I wait so long for my love vibration_ **

**_And I'm dancing with myself_ **

**_Oh oh, dancing with myself_ **

**_Oh oh, dancing with myself_ **

**_Well, there's nothing to lose and there's nothing to prove_ **

**_When I'm dancing with myself_ **

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh_ **

**_If I looked all over the world_ **

**_And there's every type of girl_ **

**_But your empty eyes seem to pass me by_ **

**_Leave me dancing with myself_ **

**_So let's sink another drink 'cause it'll give me time to think_ **

**_If I had the chance I'd ask the world to dance_ **

**_And I'll be dancing with myself_ **

**_Oh oh, dancing with myself_ **

**_Oh oh, dancing with myself_ **

**_Well, there's nothing to lose_ **

**_So there's nothing to prove_ **

**_When I'm dancing with myself_ **

**_Oh oh, dancing with myself_ **

**_Oh oh, dancing with myself_ **

**_So there's nothing to prove_ **

**_When I'm dancing with myself…”_ **

* * *

Quinn was in the school’s kitchen preparing everything to bake the cupcakes for the bake sale. Mr.Schue convinced them to do it since not only it was unfair for Artie but also the boy actually felt bad when they said they wouldn’t do it. So now, Quinn was measuring the ingredients for the sweets. 

“I didn’t even know we had a kitchen in this school,” Santana said as she entered the room. “What’s all this?”

“Ingredients for cupcakes. For the stupid bake sale.” She explained. Santana then grabbed her hand and put some dollar bills on it.

“What’s this?”

“It’s what I have leftover from the tips I get at work, I hate waiting tables but the money is worth it,” Santana explained. “I know you kinda need money. For your kid.”

Quinn looked at the bills. “$18.” She half mocked.

“How much has Finn given you?”

“Stop. I know you’re not Finn’s biggest fan but he’s a good boyfriend most of the time and I love him.” The blonde lied and gave Santana her money back.

“No, you don’t. If you did, you’d be pissed at him and Rachel right now, you’d be screaming at them every time they give each other longing glances. You may be smarter than me, Q, but you’re unable to lie to me, I know you.” She put the money back in her backpack on the floor. “And yeah, I don’t like Finn. He’s this enormous neanderthal with like two brain cells, you better pray that baby has your genes and not Finn dinosaur’s genes.” 

The other teen laughed at that and looked at Santana, smiling. “You’re such an egghead.”

“I’m not.”

Quinn then grabbed an egg from the table and smashed it on Santana’s head. “You are.” She said, laughing. Santana then grabbed a bit of flour and threw it at her. That started it.

The two of them broke out in giggles and began a food fight, the blonde retaliated by throwing chocolate at her and Santana reached into one of the bowls and threw the substance that was inside at Quinn. “That was perfectly measured!” Quinn exclaimed, laughing. The girls continued their “fight”, grabbing anything they could put their hands on, sugar, flour, chocolate, and throwing at the other. Santana then grabbed Quinn by the waist and they calmed down, looking at each other, their faces only inches away, tiny giggles now dying in their throats. The brunette swiped her thumb on Quinn’s forehead, trying to stop the chocolate powder from getting into the girl’s eye. They made eye contact and it took Quinn’s breath away, Santana had been so different towards her these past couple of weeks and honestly, the girl had also been her rock, always listening to Quinn complaining to her on the phone or through texts and holding her at Unholy Trinity’s sleepovers when she cried while Brittany whispered sweet and reassuring words to her. Something had changed between them but she didn’t know what or why.

Finn entered the kitchen and saw his girlfriend and her best friend covered in food, the kitchen a complete mess. “What the hell?”

The two quickly broke apart from each other. Quinn released a small laugh. “We’re baking!” She explained with a cute smile.

“I can see that,” Finn responded with a raised brow.

“Imma go change,” Santana said and left the room.

* * *

Kurt was in his dad’s car shop, sat at the table they had there, and in theory he was there to keep him company while he worked, but he wasn’t paying any attention and barely talked to his dad because thoughts of Rachel singing “Defying Gravity” instead of him kept playing in his mind over and over again.

Burt joined the boy and opened the box of donuts that Kurt had bought for them. “Where’s my jelly cream one?”

Kurt looked up at him. “Sorry, dad. I must’ve forgotten.”

“What’s up with your brain today?” Burt asked. “You know, I think it’s going soft from all of that crap you put in your hair.”

“It’s organic and I’m fine.” He snapped. “Sorry, it’s a Glee Club thing.”

“It’s not about a guy, is it? ‘Cause I’m not ready yet for that kind of conversation.”

“Well, at least you don’t have to worry about me getting someone pregnant.” He tried to joke but Burt didn’t laugh. “It’s not a guy. We’re doing this amazing song for Sectionals, a personal favorite of mine, and Mr.Schuester won’t give me a chance to sing it.”

“Why?” Burt narrowed his eyes.

“It’s traditionally sung by a girl,” Kurt explained.

“You sing like a girl. You know, in a good way." He pointed out. "Look, Kurt. I don’t know how this music stuff works but isn’t it all more crossed over nowadays? Like chicks doing construction, guys wearing dress shoes with no socks, didn’t that girl from your high school just join the boys’ wrestling team?” The dad asked.

“Yes, but her parents had to sue the school,” Kurt said with a defeated look on his face.

“This is really getting you down isn’t it?”   
  


Kurt weakly nodded. “Yes.”

* * *

“You can’t discriminate against my kid because of his sex, religion, political affiliation, or the fact that he’s gay and I won’t accept it,” Burt yelled at the principal.

“This isn’t academics or athletics, Mr.Hummel. It’s an arts program. And Mr. Schuester's choices are subjective.” Figgins explained and Will looked at him agreeing.

“Put on a blindfold and listen to my kid sing and you’ll swear you hear Ronnie Spector.” 

“Wait.” Will tried to talk but Burt cut him off. “Don’t try to backpedal on this Schuester.”

“I was just going to agree with you. But I can’t just give him the part, that would be just as wrong but I can let him audition.” Schue explained.

“Like a tryout? Alright, that seems fair. It seems like a reasonable deal but how do I know this isn’t just some show to stop me from setting fire to this place? Who’s gonna judge?”

“The kids from Glee. They’ll listen to both of them sing and then they’ll vote for whoever they think did a better job.”

* * *

Quinn, Santana, Puck, and Santana were all sitting at a table full of cupcakes with a huge sign saying “GLEE CLUB handicapable BUS BAKE SALE” in the middle of the cafeteria. The four of them were chosen to try and sell the sugary treats because they’re the most popular out of the entire Club, but even that wasn’t helping them since no one was buying any cupcakes.

“These cupcakes suck.” Finn threw one of the bunch on the table. “That’s why we’re not selling anything.”

“It’s not about the cupcakes.” Quinn turned to him. “It’s about us. No one wants to buy for losers, we’re in Glee Club and in wheelchairs.”

“She has a point. Six months ago I could’ve sold 50 of these things on fear alone.” Puck agreed.

The group looked at Brittany entering the cafeteria with a new student by her side.

“See so many!” Brittany said to the girl when they reached the bake sale table. “And look how pretty they are, Becky!”

“Brittany you’re supposed to be in your wheelchair.” Santana reminded her.

“I lost it.” 

“Are you a cheerleader?” Becky asked Santana. “That’s so cool!”

“So is buying a cupcake, that’s really cool.” The blonde encouraged her.

“But I don’t have any money.”

“That’s okay. I have some.” Brittany reached into her backpack and pulled out her wallet and gave Santana $1. 

“Thanks.” Becky grabbed her cupcake and left.

“So how much do we have now?” She asked.

“Well, with this one dollar, we have one dollar,” Finn said as he put the dollar bill in a box.

“This is ridiculous!” Quinn exclaimed.

“Well maybe if we put a jellybean or something on top it will sell more.” He suggested.

“Are you an idiot?” Quinn snapped. “How am I supposed to trust you to take care of our baby when you can’t even figure out how to sell a damn cupcake?”

“Stop attacking me! I’m sick of it.” He snapped back.

She raised a singular eyebrow. “Get a job.”

Finn stood up. “I’m trying!” He kicked the wheelchair and left. Quinn followed suit.

Puck smiled at their confrontation.

“What are you smiling at, Puckerman?” Santana asked.

“Nothing.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever. I told you to stay away from her, so even if they break up I’ll still be keeping an eye on you.” Santana left again, thinking of ways to fix this whole Glee Club mess.

* * *

Finn and Santana were wheeling down the hall together and the quarterback was talking to her about what happened with Quinn in the cafeteria earlier, trying to defend himself, but Santana was not having it.

“I’m just saying, she has a point.” She looked at him. “You are kind of an idiot.”

“Geez, thanks.”

“Listen, you’ve got a baby on the way, Hudson. And you haven’t done shit to take care of it!” She snapped at him.

“What am I supposed to do? Nobody is hiring.” Finn was getting mad.

“Sell your Xbox. Rob a bank. Go all Robin Hood on this joint. Whatever it takes!” She suggested.

Finn seemed to ponder that for a moment but suddenly Santana stopped his wheelchair with her own.

“All I ever hear is you whining and crying about how hard this is on you. What about her?!” 

“Dude, you are so out of line!” He yelled at her. “You don’t know what I’m dealing with!”

“All I know is that you’re a punk who doesn’t deserve to have Quinn as his girlfriend!” She yelled back and wheeled away, leaving the boy gaping at her.

* * *

The next day, the three cheerleaders and Puck were again at the same spot in the cafeteria. The only difference is that now they were selling cupcakes after cupcakes, people were lined up to buy it almost throwing their money at them to buy one. Mr.Schue saw this and squeezed his way into the line so that he could talk to his students at the table.

“Hey, guys! This is amazing!” He said, excited.

“Hi! Santana found her Abuela’s old recipe.” Brittany explained. “They are addicting. Do you want one?” 

“No, thanks. I don’t wanna take it away from a paying customer.” The teacher declined. “Hey, nice work, Santana.” Will fist-bumped her while she counted the money. Quinn and Santana exchanged a gaze, the blonde smiling proudly at her friend.

Santana laughed internally.  _ “This isn’t Abuela’s old recipe for sure”.  _

* * *

It was time for the “Defying Gravity Diva-off” and everyone was in the choir room, waiting for Mr.Schue, Kurt, and Rachel. The two students entered the room and Finn immediately got up from his chair next to Quinn’s and went to talk to the tiny diva.

“Hey, good luck!” He put his hand on her shoulder. “I’m rooting for you.” They smiled at each other. Both didn’t know that Quinn was watching them, a sad smile on her face, she knew she was losing the boy and at this point, there’s nothing she could do to stop it.

“Alright!” Will entered the choir room and stood in front of the students. “Welcome to Glee Club’s first official Diva-off! Let’s get this party started!” Everyone cheered.

Kurt went first, then Rachel. Both killed their performances, making it a very hard decision for everyone but in the end, Rachel won by a few votes.

**_“Something has changed within me_ **

**_Something is not the same_ **

**_I'm through with playing by the rules_ **

**_Of someone else's game_ **

**_Too late for second-guessing_ **

**_Too late to go back to sleep_ **

**_It's time to trust my instincts_ **

**_Close my eyes and leap!_ **

**_It's time to try defying gravity_ **

**_I think I'll try defying gravity_ **

**_And you won’t bring me down_ **

**_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity_ **

**_And you won’t bring me down_ **

**_I'm through accepting limits_ **

**_'Cause someone says they're so_ **

**_Some things I cannot change_ **

**_But 'til I try, I'll never know!_ **

**_Too long I've been afraid of_ **

**_Losing love I guess I've lost_ **

**_Well, if that's love_ **

**_It comes at much too high a cost!_ **

**_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_ **

**_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity_ **

**_I think I'll try defying gravity_ **

**_And you won’t bring me down_ **

**_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_ **

**_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity_ **

**_I think I'll try defying gravity_ **

**_And you won’t bring me down_ **

**_Bring me down…”_ **

* * *

Quinn closed her locker and started walking down the hallway when she heard Santana calling her.

“Hey, Quinn! Wait Up!” She turned around. Santana came up to her and reached into her backpack, pulling out a lot of money. “I cracked up my piggy bank. It's for you. Well, it’s for her.”

“Wait what?”

“You need money, I’m giving it to you.”

Quinn looked at the money for a second, thinking of how Santana had gotten so much money, and then it sunk in. “You stole from the cupcake fund!”

“No, I didn’t.” Santana tried to lie. Quinn raised one eyebrow at her. “Fine. I did.” She admitted. “I made all of those cupcakes. I’m all about being a team player but the people I care about come first.” She said while looking into Quinn’s eyes.

Quinn looked at Santana, teary-eyed, not believing that someone was being so considerate and kind to her. “Why do you care so much about me? I know we’re best friends but I’ve never seen you like this.”

Santana stopped for a moment, she had lost herself in her friend’s hazel eyes for a second and wasn’t expecting a question. She gathered her thoughts for a bit and responded. “Well, we never had a situation like this before either. I’d do the same if it was Britt in your situation, that’s all. Just take the damn money, Fabray.”

“I get it.” Quinn was kinda disappointed at that answer but didn’t know why. “And thank you for this but we’re not gonna take money away from our friend in a wheelchair.” Santana nodded.

Finn turned around the corner and saw his girlfriend talking to Santana. “Hey!” He started to wheel himself towards them. The brunette Cheerio hid the money in her bra and stepped away from Quinn.

“Here,” Finn handed Quinn an envelope.

“What’s this?”

“I got a job! I’ll have to stay in my wheelchair as long as I’m working there but screw it. It’s worth it.” He explained. “Can I give you a lift to rehearsal?” Quinn smiled and sat down on his lap and Finn wheeled away. 

The former cheerleader looked at Santana, both of them keeping eye contact until Finn turned and they couldn’t see each other anymore.

  
  


**_“We're rolling, rolling, rolling on the river_ **

**_This one's for you, Artie!_ **

**_Left a good job in the city_ **

**_Working for the man every night and day_ **

**_And I never lost one minute of sleeping_ **

**_Worrying 'bout the way things might have been_ **

**_Big wheel keep on turning_ **

**_Proud Mary keep on burning_ **

**_And we're rolling, rolling_ **

**_Rolling on the river_ **

**_The river_ **

**_I left a good job in the city_ **

**_Working for the man every night and day_ **

**_And I never lost one minute of sleeping_ **

**_Worrying 'bout the way things might have been_ **

**_Big wheel keep on turning (turning)_ **

**_Proud Mary keep on burning (burning)_ **

**_Rolling, rolling_ **

**_Rolling on the river_ **

**_Say we rolling, rolling_ **

**_Rolling on the river_ **

**_If you come down to the river_ **

**_I bet you gonna find some people who live_ **

**_You don't have to worry if you got no money_ **

**_People on the river are happy to give_ **

**_Big wheel keep on turning (turning)_ **

**_Proud Mary keep on burning (burning)_ **

**_And we rolling, and we rolling_ **

**_And we rolling on the river_ **

**_Rolling, rolling_ **

**_Rolling on the river_ **

**_Rolling, rolling, rolling on the river_ **

**_Rolling, rolling, rolling on the river_ **

**_(Say we) Rolling, rolling, rolling on the river_ **

**_(I tell you) Rolling, rolling, rolling on the river…”_ **

  
  
  



	7. Episode 10: Ballad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I wrote this while drunk and sleep-deprived :)

“Ballad!” Mr.Schue said as he wrote the word on the board. “From middle English _balade._ Who knows what this word means?”

“It’s a male duck,” Brittany answered.

Will looked at Brittany, confused but then turned to another student. “Kurt?”

“A ballad is a love song.” The boy responded.

“Sometimes, but they don’t always express love. Ballads are stories set to music, which is why they are the perfect storm of self-expression. Stories and music are the way we express feelings that we can’t get out any other way.” The teacher explained. “Now, Sectionals are in a few weeks and there’s a new rule this year, we have to perform a ballad. So here’s our assignment for the week, I’m gonna pair you off and I want you to pick a ballad to sing to your partner.” Will turned to Artie and crouched down a little. “Look them right in the eye, find the emotion you wanna express, and make them feel it.”

“I pick Quinn,” Finn said. 

“Oh no, that’s too easy. Your partners will be chosen by fate.” At that, the kids all made a spooky sound. “I put all of your names in this hat. Whoever you choose is your partner.”

“I bet the duck’s in the hat,” Brittany whispered to Santana.

“Okay, who’s up first?”

Puck got up and reached into the hat. “Mercedes.”

Finn went up next. “Rachel.” He said, smiling.

Tina was next. “Mike.” The boy smiled.

Kurt reached into the hat. “Artie.”

Santana was up next. She read the paper, giving a small laugh. “Quinn!” The blonde smiled at that.

“And that leaves Matt and Brittany!” Mr.Schue announced. “Okay guys, so the both of you can sing separately or together, as a duet, there are no rules.” 

* * *

Quinn was trying on her dress for the chastity ball, her mother by her side. She looked at herself in the mirror and wanted to laugh, she looked like the epitome of purity and Quinn knew that her parents viewed her like that but she knew that that wasn’t true, none of this represented her.

“Sweetie.” Her mom called her. “I’m so proud of you. The chastity ball is so important to your father.” Judy said while sipping her drink.

_“God, I miss the firm support of my polyester Cheerios uniform! It hid my baby bump perfectly.”_ Quinn thought, looking at the tiny baby bump that was visible.

Judy tried to close her daughter’s dress but the fly wouldn’t close completely. “Huh, that’s odd. We had this custom made a month ago.”

“I had a really big lunch today at school. Really big tacos.” Quinn lied.

Judy looked at her for a second but then smiled. “Don’t worry, sweetie.” She hugged her from behind. “I’m gonna take this to the tailor tomorrow and loosen it a bit.” She went to grab a measuring tape.“The problem here, honey, is that I just don’t think you’ve been getting enough exercise ever since you quit the Cheerios. Am I right?” She asked while measuring Quinn’s waist.

“Yeah, that’s right.”

“I mean, you used to spend hours every day doing backflips and high kicks and now you spend all your free time sitting on a stool in the dark singing show tunes. Do you know how many calories you burn singing? Not very many.” The mother said.

“Judy!” Quinn’s father suddenly joined them. He then saw Quinn in her white dress. “Oh, wait!” He covered his eyes. “Hold on! I don’t wanna see.”

“Daddy is not like we’re getting married.” Quinn giggled.

Russel gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek. “Look at you!” He went to sit next to Judy. “Speaking of getting married, how’s that boy you’ve been dating?”

“Finn’s great, he’s a gentleman.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Russel smiled. “It’s why I’m inviting him over for dinner on Sunday.” 

That made Quinn get nervous. Her relationship was in shambles recently, she and Finn were two seconds away from breaking up, this dinner was going to be a disaster. But then another thought came into her head, a question actually.

“Hey, Daddy?”

“What, sweetie?”

“Santana is coming over tomorrow. We need to rehearse something for Glee. Is that okay?” Quinn knew that her father wasn’t very fond of Santana because of her skin color and ethnicity, but since he seemed to be in a good mood, that seemed like the perfect time to ask him.

“You know I don’t like that girl, Quinnie. But I guess you can, it’s school after all.” He responded and left the room.

* * *

“Hey, Kurt!” Finn spotted the boy at the auditorium. “Could you help me with something?”

“Sure. What is it?”

“It’s for the assignment. I don’t know a lot about ballads and kinda need help but Rachel wasn’t really helpful, she’s 100% focused on what she’s going to sing, so I thought I’d ask you. Finn explained.

“You came to the right person.” Kurt grabbed two stools, sat on one of them, and motioned for Finn to mirror him. “This is actually very easy, just pretend that I’m Rachel. Sing to me everything you feel.”

“Okay.” Finn looked at him, nervous. “I-I… I can’t! I can’t sing to a dude.”

“You have to try it.”

“I can’t okay! I can’t! I’m sick of and tired of people pushing me to be somebody that I’m not!” Finn yelled, getting up from his chair.

“You lashing out at me is fantastically compelling and inappropriate.” Kurt quietly said.

“Dude, I’m sorry. You’re really awesome, Kurt, I’m just under a lot of crap right now.” Finn sat on the piano bench. “It’s the baby.” He sighed. “She’s my daughter and there are so many things I wanna say to her and I’m never gonna be able to.”

Kurt sat next to him. “Like what?”

“Like how I don’t want her to think that her father just abandoned her. How I would do anything for her. How no matter what I do, I’m always thinking about her. I’m gonna spend my whole life loving her and she’s not even gonna know.” The quarterback said, fidgeting with his fingers.

“You gotta let it out.”

“How?”

“By singing! Maybe ‘I’ll Stand By You’ by The Pretenders.” Kurt suggested. “It’s in your wheelhouse and I know you know it from the radio because it’s a classic. And you do well with classics, especially soft rock.” 

“Yeah I do like that song but how’s that gonna make me feel better?”

“By singing it out, to the audience.” Kurt pulled the boy up and to the center of the stage. “Imagine your little girl sitting there.” The boy pointed at the empty chairs in the audience and then started to play the piano.

**_“Oh, why you look so sad?_ **

**_Tears are in your eyes_ **

**_Come on and come to me now_ **

**_When the night falls on you_ **

**_You don't know what to do_ **

**_Nothing you confess_ **

**_Could make me love you less_ **

**_I'll stand by you_ **

**_I'll stand by you_ **

**_Won't let nobody hurt you_ **

**_I'll stand by you_ **

**_Take me in, into your darkest hour_ **

**_And I'll never desert you_ **

**_I'll stand by you_ **

**_I'll stand by you_ **

**_Won't let nobody hurt you_ **

**_I'll stand by you…”_ **

  
  


Carole entered Finn’s room to get his laundry and found her son laying on his bed, singing to a sonogram on his laptop. “Finn, what’s going on?”

The boy quickly sat up. She came closer to him. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

“Were you just singing to a sonogram?” She put the laundry basket on the floor.

“Yeah.”

Carole sat next to her son and saw his lips start to quiver and his eyes water. “Is Quinn pregnant?” 

After hearing that, Finn broke down crying. “Mom… I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” He apologized while hiding his face on her chest.” Carole just held her son, shushing him. “I screwed up mom!”

“It’s gonna be okay.” She just continued to hold and softly shush Finn while he cried and apologized over and over again.

* * *

Quinn and Santana were at the former’s house, trying to decide a song to sing for the Glee assignment, but they just couldn’t come up with a good song that not only both of them liked but also expressed their feelings towards the other.

“Are you sure you want to sing a duet? I think that if each of us picked a song and performed as a solo this would be easier.” Santana said while laying upside down on the blonde’s bed.

“Yes, I’m sure. I’m not ready to sing a solo at Glee yet. I don’t even know if my voice is good enough for that.” Quinn replied.

“Hey, I like your voice.”

“Thanks.” Quinn looked at the screen of her laptop again, trying to find a song. “What about ‘Count On Me’ by Bruno Mars?”

“That’s my song with Britt, we can’t sing it.” Santana declined. 

Quinn frowned at that, jealousy bubbling up. _Why don’t we have a song too?_

“Hey, what about Lean On Me? I know you love that song.” Santana suggested.

“Yeah but I don’t think my voice fits that song well.” 

“God, this is going nowhere.” Santana sat up, looking at her friend. “What do you wanna express, Quinn? Like, what do you feel for me?”

“I-I… um, I don’t know.” She stuttered, not knowing how to answer that question. “I guess I’m thankful for you because you’ve really been my rock since I told you I was pregnant.” 

Santana’s face lit up and she got up suddenly, walking over to the other girl. “I have the perfect song! C’mon, let’s rehearse.”

* * *

The next day, everyone was in the choir room chatting away, waiting for Mr.Schue to arrive. 

“Hey, guys!''. The teacher walked into the room. “Today is our first day of ballads! Who wants to start us off?” 

Rachel shot up her hand. “Mr.Schue, I’ve prepared a song and while it’s not exactly a ballad it’s a song that expresses my emotions perfectly.”

“That’s completely fine, Rachel. As long as there are feelings and emotions, you're good. Take it away!”

Rachel went to the front of the class and gestured for the band members to start playing.

**_“You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_ **

**_She's going off about something that you said_ **

**_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_ **

**_But she wears short skirts_ **

**_I wear T-shirts_ **

**_She's Cheer Captain, and I'm on the bleachers_ **

**_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_ **

**_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_ **

**_If you could see that I'm the one_ **

**_Who understands you_ **

**_Been here all along_ **

**_So, why can't you see?_ **

**_You belong with me_ **

**_You belong with me_ **

**_And you've got a smile_ **

**_That can light up this whole town_ **

**_I haven't seen it in a while_ **

**_Since she brought you down_ **

**_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_ **

**_Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?_ **

**_She wears high heels_ **

**_I wear sneakers_ **

**_She's Cheer Captain, and I'm on the bleachers_ **

**_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_ **

**_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_ **

**_If you could see that I'm the one_ **

**_Who understands you_ **

**_Been here all along_ **

**_So, why can't you see?_ **

**_You belong with me_ **

**_You belong with me_ **

**_Have you ever thought just maybe?_ **

**_You belong with me?_ **

**_You belong with me…”_ **

  
  


Everyone looked at each other, hesitantly clapping and then looking at Finn and Quinn, who just sat there gaping and slowly clapping.

“Girl, you got some nerve.” Mercedes joked.

“I’ve never wanted to punch you more,” Quinn said madly and Finn held her arm as if that was gonna stop her.

“Calm down, Quinn please, there’s no need for violence.” Will intervened. 

“Well, I was simply expressing my feelings which are well known by all of you, so I don’t see what’s the big deal.” Rachel returned to her chair, throwing her hair over her shoulder and sitting again.

“You know what? I don’t wanna deal with this today.” Quinn got up and left.

* * *

It was Sunday night and Finn was at the Fabray’s house having dinner with Quinn and her parents.

“This is a lovely meal, Mrs.Fabray.” He commented, smiling at the woman.

“Thank you, darling.”

Russel then tapped his glass with a knife. “I’d like to propose a toast!”

“Daddy! No.”

“Russel and his famous toasts...” Judy joked.

The man got up and raised his glass. “The Fabrays are a tight family. I have been blessed with a loving wife and two remarkable daughters. My first married a wonderful Christian man who owns his own chain of UPS stores. My second daughter, little Quinnie, we’re just so proud of her, captain of the Cheerios, president of the celibacy club.” At that, Finn started to freak out, barely listening to what Russel was saying. “But tonight we are very glad to welcome her young boyfriend, quarterback of the football team-”

Finn got up suddenly. “I have to go to the bathroom!” He cut the man off and left.

He entered the bathroom slightly hyperventilating, panicking. Finn didn’t know what to do, so he called Kurt.

“Well hello, Finn Hudson.” Kurt greeted.

“I’m at the Fabrays and I’m freaking out. What does a heart attack feel like?”

“Settle down, cowboy. That’s why we spent all that time rehearsing.”

“I can’t do it!”

“Yes, you can. Just remember the power of the ballad.”

“I have to go, they’ll think I’m pooping.” He hung up the phone. Finn looked at himself in the mirror and karate chopped at himself a few times to get the nerves out. On his way back to the dining room, he passed through the kitchen and grabbed Judy’s radio, and then entered the room where the family was.

“That’s my kitchen radio.” Judy pointed out, confused.

“Yeah. I need to borrow it.”  
  


“Finn? What’s this?” Quinn asked.

“Well we have this assignment in Glee Club to sing a ballad, they’re all about expressing things you can’t find any other way to say.” He explained.

“Oh, God. Finn, don’t!” Quinn tried to stop the boy. She didn’t know what he was going to sing but she had a feeling it wouldn’t be good. “Please don’t.”

“No, I need to do this. For both of us.” He pressed play and started to sing.

**_“You’re_ ** **_having my baby_ **

**_What a lovely way of saying_ **

**_How much you love me._ **

**_You’re having my baby_ **

**_What a lovely way of saying_ **

**_What you're thinking of me._ **

**_I can see it your face is glowing_ **

**_I can see it in your eyes._ **

**_I'm happy knowin' that you're having my baby._ **

**_You're the woman I love and I love what it's doin' to you._ **

**_You’re having my baby_ **

**_You're a woman in love and I love_ **

**_What's goin' through you._ **

**_The need inside you_ **

**_I see it showin'_ **

**_Oh_ **

**_The seed inside you_ **

**_Baby_ **

**_Do you feel it growin-_ **

Russel turned off the radio, not letting Finn finish the song.

“There must’ve been some sort of mistake here,” Judy said. “Quinnie, we raised you right.”

“You did, Quinn is-” Finn tried to defend her.

“You need to leave.” Russel cut him off.

“Wait. Please, daddy can we talk about this?” Quinn asked, crying. “Finn is a good guy, he loves me.”

“You too.” The man said, not looking at the teens. Judy turned to her husband, eyes wide but didn’t say anything. Russel looked at Quinn. “Get out of my house.”

“You can’t do that! She didn’t do anything wrong. Please, Mrs.Fabray, do something.” Finn pleaded but the woman didn’t do anything.

“Don’t bother, Finn. If she wanted to do something, she would’ve when she found out that I was pregnant.” Quinn stopped the boy.

The older man turned to Judy. “You knew?”

“No, she didn’t tell me anything.” Judy lied.

“But you knew! And I needed you! I needed my mom! But you were so scared of what he would do if he found out that you just pushed it aside like we do with every bad feeling in this house. If you don’t talk about it, it doesn’t exist.” Quinn exclaimed, tears streaming down her face.

“Now do not turn this on us!” Russel screamed, getting up. “You are the disappointment here!”

“Why? Because I’m not a little girl anymore? Because I made a mistake?”

“Who are you? I don’t recognize you at all.” The man asked.

“I’m your daughter, who loves you and I know this must be really hard for you but I just need my daddy to hold me and tell me that is gonna be okay.” Russel came up to her. “Please.” She begged in a whisper, but the man just left. Judy followed her husband.

“You have half an hour to pack! I’ll set the timer on the microwave!” Russel yelled from the kitchen.

Quinn went to her room and started to pack her things, Finn helping her. Neither of them saying anything. They got the most necessary things and went to Finn’s car. 

“Don’t worry, you can stay with me as long as you want,” Finn said once they got into the car.

“I don’t wanna stay with you.”

“What?”

“This is all your fault! Yes, they were going to find out eventually but I wasn’t ready yet to tell them. I should’ve been to one to tell them, not you! You fucked up everything, Finn!” She yelled at him, still crying.

“I’m so sorry, Quinn. I shouldn’t have done that but c’mon let me take you to my house. My mom already said you could live with us.”

“I don’t want to!” She snapped at him then sighed. “I don’t even wanna look at you right now. We’re through, Finn. This was it. I have been tolerating you pretending to be in love with me when all you want to do is to be with Rachel, having to see you look at her in a way you’ve never looked at me, treating her like you’ve never treated me but this? This was the final straw.”

“Quinn-”

“No, Finn. This wasn’t working anyway, I don’t wanna argue anymore.” She cut him off and turned away from him, resting her forehead on the window. “Just take me to Santana’s.”

The boy sadly glanced at her and made a U-turn to go to the Latina’s house.

  
  


20 minutes later…

“We’re here. Go talk to Santana and I’ll get the things out of the car.” Finn said to Quinn and the girl nodded.

Quinn walked to the girl’s doorway and ringed the doorbell and Santana opened the door. “Quinn?” She noticed her friend’s red puffy eyes and dried tears stains. “What happened?”

“They found out. They kicked me out.” The blonde started crying and Santana was quick to hold her. “Can I stay with you? I can’t stay at Finn’s.”

“Of course you can. I’m gonna fill my parents in on what’s happening okay?” Santana said and left to go talk to her parents.

Finn walked over to where Quinn was with the two boxes they brought. “Here it is.”

“Thank you.”

“Hey, I know I really fucked up but I’m still her father and I still care about you, so if you need anything let me know okay? I just want what’s best for you. For both of you.” Finn said.

“I know, thanks, Finn, and I will.” 

“Hey, Hudson.” Santana appeared again. “C’mon, Q. I’ll help you carry this to my room.” The brunette grabbed one of the boxes while Quinn grabbed the other and they both entered the house, leaving Finn alone. The boy went back to his car and drove home.

* * *

The next day everyone was again in the choir room. Mr.Schue was in front of the class announcing the second day of ballads.

“Okay! Who’s up next?” The teacher asked.

“We are.” Santana and Quinn got up and stood in front of the class. Santana picked up a guitar.

“Didn’t know you played, San,” Mike commented.

“I’m full of talents, Chang.” She smiled.

  
  


(Quinn is _italic_ , Santana is **bold** and them together is **_italic bold_ **)

**“Today is gonna be the day**

**That they're gonna throw it back to you**

**By now you should've somehow**

**Realized what you gotta do**

**I don't believe that anybody**

**Feels the way I do about you now.**

**_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_ **

**_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_ **

**_There are many things that I_ **

**_Would like to say to you but I don't know how_ **

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my Wonderwall_

**Backbeat, the word is on the street**

**That the fire in your heart is out**

**I'm sure you've heard it all before**

**But you never really had a doubt**

**I don't believe that anybody**

**Feels the way I do about you now**

**_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_ **

**_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_ **

**_There are many things that I_ **

**_Would like to say to you but I don't know how._ **

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my Wonderwall_

**_I said maybe_ **

**_You're gonna be the one that saves me_ **

**_And after all_ **

**_You're my Wonderwall_ **

**I said maybe** _(I said maybe)_

 **You're gonna be the one that saves me** _(saves me)_

 **You're gonna be the one that saves me** _(that saves me)_

 **You're gonna be the one that saves me** _(that saves me)...”_

  
  


Everyone clapped but a lot of them were confused.

“That was great guys!” Mr.Schue applauded them. “Not really a ballad but still great.”

“What did that mean tho?” Tina asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Yeah ‘cause that sounded a little gay if you ask me.” Puck added.

“Good thing no one asked you, Noah.” Santana clapped back.

“It was from a friendship point of view.” Quinn quickly explained. “Santana’s been my rock recently.” She looked at the girl. “My Wonderwall.” The girls smiled at each other.

* * *

A few days later, Santana and Brittany were guiding Quinn to the choir room and sat her on a chair in the front of the room with an empty chair next to her. Then Mercedes and Kurt walked in holding a disoriented Finn, each of them holding each of his arms.

“Open your eyes. Who told you to close your eyes?” Mercedes commanded the boy.

“Is there a cake?” Finn asked.

“No, there’s no cake.” The singer said. “Be quiet and sit down. Hi, Quinn.” She whispered to the girl.

“Hi” Quinn whispered back.

“Do you know what’s going on?” Finn asked the girl next to him but she just shook her head.

The other Glee members, as well as Mr.Schue, entered the choir room. “Your fellow Glee Club members want to sing a song for you guys to let you know how they feel about you.” The teacher explained.

“What are you gonna sing?” Finn asked.

“Just listen. The song says everything.” Rachel said.

**_“Hmm... hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm_ **

**_Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm_ **

**_Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm_ **

**_Sometimes in our lives_ **

**_We all have pain_ **

**_We all have sorrow_ **

**_But if we are wise_ **

**_We know that there's always tomorrow_ **

**_Lean on me_ **

**_When you're not strong_ **

**_And I'll be your friend_ **

**_I'll help you carry on..._ **

**_For it won't be long_ **

**_Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on_ **

**_You just call on me brother when you need a hand_ **

**_We all need somebody to lean on_ **

**_I just might have a problem that you'll understand_ **

**_We all need somebody to lean on_ **

**_If there is a load you have to bear_ **

**_That you can't carry_ **

**_I'm right up the road_ **

**_I'll share your load_ **

**_If you just call me_ **

**_Call me_ **

**_If you need a friend_ **

**_(Call me)_ **

**_Call me (call me)_ **

**_If you need a friend_ **

**_(Call me)_ **

**_If you ever need a friend_ **

**_(Call me)_ **

**_Call me_ **

**_(Call me) Call me_ **

**_For it won't be long_ **

**_Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on lean on lean on_ **

**_For it won't be long_ **

**_Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on…”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rachel sings you belong with me by taylor swift   
> quinn and santana sing wonderwall by oasis


	8. Episode 13: Sectionals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a short one.

“Hey, guys! Let’s gather around.” Mr.Schue said as he walked into the choir room with Ms.Pillsbury. “Well, I have found my replacement. So give it up for Ms.Pillsbury.” The kids clapped.

“She’s the one they made me talk to when they found out I was keeping that bird in my locker,” Brittany said, wide-eyed.

“So, do you even know anything about music?” Santana asked, narrowing her eyes.

“What’s important is that she cares about you guys every bit as much as I do.” Mr.Schue answered. “Now… I-I don’t know what the future holds for me...and for us, but I know, Saturday, you’re gonna make me proud. You guys are gonna be great. So, goodbye for now.”

“Wait. What about our setlist?” Mercedes asked.

“I...I can’t help you with that. You’ve got to figure that out for yourselves.” He responded. “All right, guys.” Will waved goodbye and left.

“Well, we have to do ‘Proud Mary’ in wheelchairs. That’s in.” Artie said.

“And ‘Don’t Stop Believing’, for sure,” Finn added.

“What about the ballad?” Tina asked.

“I would be thrilled to contribute a ballad from my repertoire.” Rachel said, getting up and going to the front of the class.

“Miss bossy pants? Enough.” Mercedes said, getting up as well. “I’ve worked just as hard as you, and I’m just as good as you.” She came up to the girl. “You know, you always end up stealing the spotlight.”

“Mercedes, do you honestly think you’re as strong of a ballader as I am?” Rachel turned to Emma and whispered. “It’s kind of my thing.”

Mercedes turned to the other kids, looking at them as if Rachel was crazy, the other agreeing with her, thinking the tiny girl was out of her mind.

“Okay, um, Rachel, why don’t you let Mercedes give it a try?” Emma suggested. Rachel agreed although she did have a confident smile, prematurely assuming that Mercedes wouldn’t be as good as her.

“Thanks, Ms.Pillsbury.” Mercedes thanked and then went to talk with the musicians while Rachel went to sit next to Finn. “Do I even need to tell you what song? Horns, strings, keep up.”

**_“And I am telling you_ **

**_I’m not going_ **

**_You’re the best man I’ve ever known_ **

**_There’s no way I can ever go_ **

**_No, no, there’s no way_ **

**_No, no, no, no way I’m living without you_ **

**_I’m not living without you_ **

**_I don’t wanna be free_ **

**_I’m staying, I’m staying_ **

**_And you, and you, and you_ **

**_You’re gonna love me_ **

**_Yeah Ooh-ooh-ooh_ **

**_Tear down the mountains_ **

**_Yell, scream and shout_ **

**_You can say what you want_ **

**_I’m not walking out_ **

**_Stop all the rivers_ **

**_Push, strike and kill_ **

**_I’m not gonna leave you_ **

**_There’s no way I will_ **

**_And I am telling you_ **

**_I’m not going_ **

**_I’m not living without you_ **

**_Not living without you_ **

**_I don’t want to be free_ **

**_I’m staying, I’m staying_ **

**_And you, and you, and you_ **

**_You’re gonna love me…_ **

**_Yeah… yeah…_ **

**_Love me, love me, love… Me…”_ **

Everyone was on their feet, applauding and cheering Mercedes, all in awe of the girl’s talent. Rachel came up to Mercedes.

“Thoughts?” Mercedes asked.

“It’s clear the room adores you. And, although it wouldn’t be my first choice, well...I can’t wait to see you sing that song at Sectionals.” Rachel said, smiling. “You’re amazing, Mercedes, and you deserve it. I’m going to hug you now.”

“Okay. Come on.” Mercedes said, giggling and opening her arms.

The bell rang and all the kids left the room.

* * *

Classes had already ended and Santana was looking for Quinn everywhere so that they could go home together. She finally found the blonde sitting in a corner of a deserted hallway.

“Fucking finally, I’ve been looking everywhere for you, Q. C’mon, we gotta go.” Santana said, walking up to the girl but stopped in her tracks when she saw that Quinn was crying. “Q? What happened?”

Quinn looked up at her friend, wiping her wet cheeks with the sleeve of her cardigan. “I’m just so tired.” She let out a long sigh.

Santana sat down next to her. “Maybe you should’ve missed class today. Your body needs rest, maybe we could reduce the choreographies in Glee-”

“It’s not that.” Quinn cut her off. “Yeah, I’m physically tired and maybe I should miss some days of school and go easy on Glee to take care of myself but I’m also mentally drained.” She fidgeted with her hands. “I had to hide this from so many people, then I was kicked off the Cheerios, then my parents basically called me a failure and kicked me out, I had to move from my childhood home, I broke up with my boyfriend and now I have to see him with Rachel, it hasn’t even been that long since we broke up, do I really not mean that much? Do I really not matter so much that he could just get over me and jump into her arms that quick… that not even my own parents love me?” Quinn was quietly crying right now, resting her head on Santana’s shoulder. “I guess I’m tired of this rejection all the fucking time. I just want to feel like I matter to someone, that someone wants and loves me, you know?”

Santana softly nodded. “I get it.” The brunette stroked her friend’s hair, deep in thought, debating her next move. “Quinn?”

The blonde removed her head from Cheerio’s shoulder, looking at her friend. “Yeah?”

Santana grabbed her face with both of her hands. “You matter to me. Never doubt that, okay? I love you.” She said firmly, looking Quinn right into her eyes, trying to get her message across to the other girl, but it seemed that she wasn’t being clear enough judging by the way the pregnant girl slightly shook her head.

“I know but-” Santana pulled the blonde in, kissing her and, consequently cutting her off. Quinn didn’t respond at first, shocked but then started to kiss her back, resting her hands on the brunette’s waist, bringing her closer. Santana intensified the kiss once she felt the other girl reciprocate, trying to convey every emotion she was feeling as if showing Quinn that she was loved and wanted through her lips. The change of intensity woke Quinn from the kiss’ spell, her brain reminding her of how wrong this was and she forcefully pushed Santana away. “Get away from me!”

“Quinn-”

“No! Don’t touch me!” Quinn got up, avoiding the other girl’s touch. “Look, I know about you and Britt, I’ve walked in on too many things too many times, but I’m not like her, okay? I’m not gonna let you… convert me into becoming this!” 

“Convert you? You think I fucking turned Britt gay?”

“I don’t know, but I don’t wanna be a part of this.” Quinn started to walk away but then stopped. She turned her head to the right, not enough to turn around but enough to see Santana from the corner of her eye. “I’m gonna get my things from your house later, do me a favor and don’t be there, please?” She then continued to walk, disappearing from Santana’s field of vision.

“Fuck!” Santana yelled while tears ran down her face, alone in the hallway.

* * *

“What happened, San?” Brittany asked while she held the crying Latina. They were laying down on Brittany’s bed now and Santana had done a pretty good job of avoiding talking about what happened, suggesting to paint each other nails and watch movies as if this was a normal sleepover but halfway through “Ten Things I Hate About You” she broke down crying and just like that, Brittany couldn’t keep pretending nothing was happening and paused the rom-com.

“I kissed Quinn, today.” Brittany's face fell at that.

“Did she push you away?”

“Yes but not right away. She kissed me back, I swear she did but then something happened and she pushed me away, telling me to not touch her because she didn’t want me to turn her gay like I turned you. It was weird, almost as if someone had flipped a switch.” Santana sat up, getting out of the blonde’s arms. “Britt… Did I, um, did I ever like, made you…?”

“Made me gay?” The blonde asked and scoffed at the other girl’s nodding. “Of course not, that doesn’t happen, you can’t turn anyone, besides, you’re always saying that what we have is just sex and that you’re not gay, right?”

“Yeah, and it isn’t any different with Quinn, I mean, we never had sex or anything obviously but I thought we could have fun too, but then she freaked out and said she was moving out of my house. I made her uncomfortable and scared her away, I never intended to do that.” Santana explained.

Brittany knew that her friend was lying, not entirely but still, she knew that their situation wasn’t like the one with Quinn. Santana actually liked Quinn, even if she didn’t want to admit it, but she wasn’t going to pressure her into anything now, so the blonde settled for just hugging the girl and whispering that everything was going to be fine.

“Thank you, Britt. You’re the best friend I could ever ask for, I feel like I don’t say that enough, that I don’t show you enough how much I appreciate you and am thankful for you.”

“You may not show it much but I know you, I can see how much you care about me, don’t worry.” She ran her hand through Santana’s hair. “Now, why don’t we brush our teeth, watch the rest of this movie, and fall asleep. We can skip school tomorrow too if you want, we don’t even have Cheerios practice.” Britt suggested.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Santana whispered softly. Brittany pecked her lips and got up, going to the bathroom.

* * *

“You leaked the setlist!” Kurt accused Santana and Brittany. “You don’t wanna be here, you’re just Sue Sylvester's little moles.”

The kids were all in the green room after watching both of the rival show choirs perform their songs.

“I know for a fact that’s true,” Quinn said, walking into the room and passing through the two cheerleaders. “Sue asked us to spy for her.”

Santana looked at Quinn and scoffed. “Look, we may still be Cheerios, but neither of us ever gave Sue the setlist.”

“Well...I did, but I didn’t know what she was gonna do with it.” Brittany confessed.

“Okay, look, believe what you want but no one’s forcing me to be here. And if you ever tell anyone this I’ll deny it, but I like being in Glee Club. It’s the best part of my day, okay? I wasn’t gonna go and mess it up.”

“I believe you,” Mercedes said to her. Santana just looked at her, softly smiling.

“Okay, guys, there’s no point in this argument, we have to go on in an hour.” Rachel broke the silence.

“And we have no songs.” 

“Rachel, when you thought that you were going to sing the ballad, what song did you have in mind?” Mercedes asked.

“Don’t Rain On My Parade by Barbra Streisand, I’ve been singing that song since I was four.”

“Then there’s our ballad.”

“Are you sure? We agreed that you would have the solo. I’m sure you have other songs in your repertoire.”

“I do, but they’re not as rehearsed as ‘And I Am Telling You’ and I’m guessing they’re not as rehearsed as your song. You can sing it, I’m fine.” Mercedes reassured the girl.

“Okay, there’s our ballad and we can finish with ‘Somebody To Love’, it’s a real crowd-pleaser,” Quinn suggested.

“Yeah, that and a can of soup can guarantee us third place.” Puck mocked. “We still need a song we can all sing together.”

“I have one,” Finn announced, dropping sheet music on the table in the middle of the room. “Mike, Matt, Brittany, Santana, you’re our best dancers. Figure something out and we’ll all follow your lead.”

“It’s gonna be choppy,” Mike warned.

“Good. We’re best when we’re loose.” Finn said and the four got up to create a choreography. “Look, all we have going for us is that we believe in ourselves and what we’re singing about. If we can show the judges that, we might have a shot at this thing.”

  
  


**_“Don't tell me not to live_ **

**_Just sit and putter_ **

**_Life's candy and the sun's_ **

**_A ball of butter_ **

**_Don't bring around a cloud_ **

**_To rain on my parade!_ **

**_Don't tell me not to fly_ **

**_I've simply got to_ **

**_If someone takes a spill_ **

**_It's me and not you_ **

**_Who told you you're allowed_ **

**_To rain on my parade!_ **

**_I'll march my band out_ **

**_I'll beat my drum_ **

**_And if I'm fanned out_ **

**_Your turn at bat, sir_ **

**_At least I didn't fake it_ **

**_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!_ **

**_But whether I'm the rose_ **

**_Of sheer perfection_ **

**_Or freckle on the nose_ **

**_Of life's complexion_ **

**_The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye_ **

**_I gotta fly once_ **

**_I gotta try once_ **

**_Only can die once, right, sir?_ **

**_Oh, life is juicy_ **

**_Juicy, and you see_ **

**_I gotta have my bite, sir!_ **

**_Get ready for me, love_ **

**_Cause I'm a commer_ **

**_I simply gotta march_ **

**_My heart's a drummer_ **

**_Don't bring around a cloud_ **

**_To rain on my parade!_ **

**_I'm gonna live and live now_ **

**_Get what I want_ **

**_I know-how_ **

**_One roll for the whole show bang_ **

**_One throw, that bell will go clang_ **

**_Eye on the target and wham_ **

**_One-shot, one gunshot, and BAM_ **

**_Hey, Mister Arnstein_ **

**_Here I am!_ **

**_I'll march my band out_ **

**_I'll beat my drum_ **

**_And if I'm fanned out_ **

**_Your turn at bat, sir_ **

**_At least I didn't fake it_ **

**_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it_ **

**_Get ready for me, love_ **

**_'Cause I'm a commer_ **

**_I simply gotta march_ **

**_My heart's a drummer_ **

**_Nobody, no, nobody_ **

**_Is gonna rain on my parade!...”_ **

“Ladies and Gentleman: The New Directions!” Rachel yelled, smiling.

**_“You can't always get what you want_ **

**_You can't always get what you want_ **

**_But if you try sometimes you find_ **

**_You get what you need_ **

**_I saw her today at the reception_ **

**_A glass of wine in her hand_ **

**_I knew she would meet her connection_ **

**_At her feet was her footloose man_ **

**_No, you can't always get what you want_ **

**_You can't always get what you want_ **

**_You can't always get what you want_ **

**_But if you try sometimes you find_ **

**_You get what you need_ **

**_And I went down to the demonstration_ **

**_To get my fair share of abuse_ **

**_Singing, "We're gonna vent our frustration_ **

**_If we don't we're gonna blow a fifty-amp fuse"_ **

**_No, you can't always get what you want_ **

**_You can't always get what you want_ **

**_You can't always get what you want_ **

**_But if you try sometimes you find_ **

**_You get what you need_ **

**_No, you can't always get what you want_ **

**_You can't always get what you want_ **

**_You can't always get what you want_ **

**_But if you try sometimes you find_ **

**_You get what you need…”_ **

**_“Can anybody find me, somebody, to love?_ **

**_Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little_ **

**_Can barely stand on my feet_ **

**_(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry)_ **

**_Lord, what you're doing to me (yeah yeah)_ **

**_I have spent all my years in believing you_ **

**_But I just can't get no relief, Lord!_ **

**_Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)_ **

**_Can anybody find me, somebody, to love?_ **

**_Got no feel, I got no rhythm_ **

**_I just keep losing my beat (you just keep losing and losing)_ **

**_I'm OK, I'm alright (he's alright, he's alright)_ **

**_I ain't gonna face no defeat (yeah yeah)_ **

**_I just gotta get out of this prison cell_ **

**_One day (someday) I'm gonna be free, Lord!_ **

**_Find me, somebody, to love_ **

**_Find me, somebody, to love_ **

**_Find me, somebody, to love_ **

**_Find me, somebody, to love_ **

**_Find me, somebody, to love_ **

**_Find me, somebody, to love_ **

**_Find me, somebody, to love_ **

**_Find me, somebody, to love love love_ **

**_Find me, somebody, to love_ **

**_Find me, somebody, to love_ **

**_Somebody somebody somebody somebody_ **

**_Somebody find me_ **

**_Somebody find me, somebody, to love_ **

**_Can anybody find me, somebody, to love?_ **

**_(Find me, somebody, to love)_ **

**_Ooh_ **

**_(Find me, somebody, to love)...”_ **

  


* * *

“Pick up the damn phone, Fabray.” Santana harshly whispered. This was probably the fifth time in a row that she tried to call Quinn, she knew it was silly, that the other girl wouldn’t answer her but that only infuriated her more. 

Truth is, Santana was sad but she was also scared, after Brittany, Quinn is the person who knows her best, knows her secrets and weaknesses. She was terrified that Quinn would use those things against her as a way of getting revenge or as a way of trying to get on the good side of people at school, shifting the “fallen cheerleader” focus from her to the Latina. “Fuck!” She threw the phone on her bed. Santana looked at her guitar in the corner. _‘Singing about this is so lame.’_ She thought but continued to eye the instrument. _‘You know what? Fuck it.’_ She got up and grabbed it, walking back to her bed but instead of sitting on it, she sat on the floor, back resting on the bed.

  
  


**_“I never should have called_ **

**_'Cause I knew you would leave me_ **

**_But I didn't think you could do it so easily_ **

**_And I never should have held your hand_ **

**_On that cold rainy night_ **

**_'Cause, further along, it would cause another fight_ **

**_Stranger, that's all I see_ **

**_When I look into your eyes_ **

**_A soulmate who wasn't meant to be_ **

**_Stranger, who knows all my secrets_ **

**_Can pull me apart and break my heart_ **

**_A soulmate who wasn't meant to be_ **

**_I never should have said_ **

**_I love you_ **

**_You never said it back_ **

**_So why do I still care for you?_ **

**_Stranger, that's all I see_ **

**_When I look into your eyes_ **

**_A soulmate who wasn't meant to be_ **

**_Stranger, who knows all my secrets_ **

**_Can pull me apart and break my heart_ **

**_A soulmate who wasn't meant to be_ **

**_Wish I could go back to the day we met and leave you be_ **

**_Sit and look pretty_ **

**_Never should have called_ **

**_Never should have held_ **

**_Never should have kissed_ **

**_Never should have said_ **

**_Stranger, that's all I see_ **

**_When I look into your eyes_ **

**_A soulmate who wasn't meant to be_ **

**_Stranger, who knows all my secrets_ **

**_Can pull me apart and break my heart_ **

**_A soulmate who wasn't meant to be…”_ **

She put her guitar down and scoffed. “How pathetic, Santana”

* * *

**_“_ **Well, we have a few things we’d like to show you, Mr.Schue.” The kids were in the choir room lined up, Mr.Schue right in front of them. “First…” Finn said and stepped away from the group, revealing the 1st place trophy. Everyone, including Will, started cheering and clapping.

“I am so proud of you guys!” Will said, holding the trophy. “You won, fair and square. The results were unanimous and the judges didn’t even know about any of the shenanigans that were going on behind the scenes. So, congratulations. You earned this! But…” He put the trophy on the floor. “Now we have Regionals to worry about. You can bet that Vocal Adrenaline is hard at work so we should be too. So! Let’s get started!”

“Wait, Mr.Schue.” Puck stopped him. “There’s one more thing.”

“Since you weren’t able to be there to see us perform, we put together a special number just for you. Take a seat.” Rachel explained.

  
  


**_“Guess this means you're sorry_ **

**_You're standing at my door_ **

**_Guess this means you take back_ **

**_All you said before_ **

**_Like how much you wanted_ **

**_Anyone but me_ **

**_Said you'd never come back_ **

**_But here you are again_ **

**_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_ **

**_Forever united here somehow, yeah_ **

**_You got a piece of me_ **

**_And honestly_ **

**_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_ **

**_I know that I've got issues_ **

**_But you're pretty messed up too_ **

**_Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you_ **

**_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_ **

**_Forever united here somehow, yeah_ **

**_You got a piece of me_ **

**_And honestly_ **

**_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_ **

**_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_ **

**_Forever united here somehow, yeah_ **

**_You got a piece of me_ **

**_And honestly_ **

**_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you…”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song santana sings is: a soulmate who wasn't meant to be by jess benko


	9. Episode 14: Hell-O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another short one, sorry.

The students watched M.Schue draw a stickman saying “Hello” on the board and looked at each other, confused.

“Hello!” The teacher turned to the students but they didn’t answer. “Hello.” He tried again.

“Hello.” They weakly answered.

“What do you guys say when you answer the phone?”

“What up?” 

“Who dis be?”

“No, she’s dead. This is her son.” Kurt responded.

“...Okay. Well, Graham Bell, inventor of the telephone liked to say ‘ahoy, ahoy’ when he answered the phone. It was Edison who decided that ‘hello’ was a more appropriate greeting.” Will explained his smile fell as he saw the bored looks on the kids’ faces. “Look, I’m really proud of what you guys did at Sectionals. But as most of you have realized by now, it hasn’t made a bit of difference in your day-to-day at school. Fact is, we’re gonna have to be better, even more, spectacular at Regionals. It’s time for some reinvention. Some new ‘New Directions’. We need a new ‘Hello’. Here’s your assignment for the week: come up with a fresh number but it has to have ‘hello’ in the song title, alright?.”

* * *

  
  


Sue had called Santana and Brittany to her office to talk, so that’s where the girls were at now. They had an idea of what she wanted to talk to them about and that was confirmed once they started talking.

“You two should be wetting yourselves with shame,” Sue said while working out on her elliptical. “Glee Club won Sectionals and you did nothing to stop it.” She got off from the machine and came up to them. “If you were Samurais and my letter opener was sharp enough, I would ask you both right now to commit seppuku. In Japanese, this means ritual belly slitting.”

“We were seduced by the glitz and glamour of show biz,” Brittany explained.

“Let me drop some knowledge on you. Ever since Quinn Fabray got knocked up, I’ve been in the market for a new Head Cheerleader. If you want the job, and want back in my good graces, turn around and listen up.” Santana’s breath catches at the mention of Quinn’s name and Brittany notices it, discreetly glancing at her friend, but they both turn around at Sue’s command. “You’re familiar with a little Glee clubber named Rachel Berry?” The girls nod. “Rachel is the kind of girl who wants things too badly. And what she really wants is one Finn Hudson. I want you to go after him, she’ll go crazy, she won’t be able to stand that you’re dating him. She’s gonna be humiliated, ashamed. She’ll have no choice but to leave the group, and without her, Schuester won’t make it to Regionals. Prove to me that you deserve to be the Head Cheerleaders. You’re dismissed.”

The girls immediately left the room.

“What are we gonna do?” Brittany asked.

“What do you think? We’ll date Finn like she asked.”

“Are you gonna date him?”

“Yeah, why not? He and Berry aren’t actually dating even though she seems to think that they are, so he’s single and I’m single too, and I wanna be Head Cheerio. Although, maybe we could both date him at the same time and then Sue would make us co-captains.” 

“I know you’re both single and all of that, but I thought you wouldn’t date him because of Quinn, he’s her ex and baby daddy.”

“Oh please, she didn’t even like him that much and he’s the father of her baby, that doesn’t mean he’s hers.”

“But what about her feelings? Don’t you think she’ll be sad that her best friends are dating her ex?”   
  


“I don’t really give a shit about her feelings anymore, not since she hurt mine and accused me of trying to turn her gay. And you may still be her best friend but I’m not anymore, we blocked each other on everything and she can’t even look at me, the most we have spoken since what happened is when we’re in class and need to do an assignment together.” Santana responded and saw Britt’s sad expression. “Look, Britt. I know you love both of us and seeing us like this is killing you, but there’s nothing I can do. She’s made her choice and now I’m doing mine. I’m gonna date Hudson and get that top spot on the team, if you don’t want it that’s fine but I’d really love to be co-captain with you.” The bell rang and they entered the classroom.

* * *

**_“Hello, I love you, won't you tell me your name?_ **

**_Hello, I love you, let me jump in your game_ **

**_Hello, I love you, won't you tell me your name?_ **

**_Hello, I love you, let me jump in your game_ **

**_She's walking down the street_ **

**_Blind to every eye she meets_ **

**_Do you think you'll be the guy_ **

**_To make the queen of the angels sigh?_ **

**_Hello, I love you, won't you tell me your name?_ **

**_Hello, I love you, let me jump in your game_ **

**_Hello, I love you, won't you tell me your name?_ **

**_Hello, I love you, let me jump in your game_ **

**_Sidewalk crouches at her feet_ **

**_Like a dog that begs for something sweet_ **

**_Do you hope to make her see, you fool?_ **

**_Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel?_ **

**_Hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello_ **

**_I want you, hello, I need my baby_ **

**_Hello, hello, hello, hello…”_ **

  
  


Everyone clapped and cheered at the end of Finn’s performance. “And that, fellow glee clubbers is how we say ‘hello’.” Rachel said and then went to talk to Mr.Schue about her ideas for her performance this week. Santana saw this as an opportunity to talk to Finn without Rachel interrupting them. She looked at Brittany and nodded her head towards the boy, signaling for them to go talk to him. 

Quinn looked up and watched as Brittany and Santana walked over to the tall boy, her eyes falling to their linked pinkies, a shot of jealousy running through her veins.

“You’re a really good dancer.” Brittany complimented Finn.

“Thanks, but my feet weren’t really moving.”

“That was the best part.”

“Britt and I were wondering if you wanted to go out.” Santana cut in.

“On a date?” They nodded. “With which one of you?” He asked, confused.

Santana linked her arm with Britt’s. “With both of us.” They answered together, smiling at him.

* * *

"Okay, so today I wanted us to have our rehearsal at the auditorium, I thought a change of environment could inspire you guys," Will explained while leading the kids through the auditorium, gesturing for them to sit. "So! Does anyone have anything prepared for us today?"

Mercedes shot her hand up. "I have one, Mr.Schue." 

"Well, show us what you got."

Mercedes got up and went to the front of the stage. "So with this week's theme, I couldn't not sing the biggest song with 'Hello' in its title. Let's go." 

_**"Hello, it's me** _   
_**I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet** _   
_**To go over everything** _   
_**They say that time's supposed to heal ya** _   
_**But I ain't done much healing** _

_**Hello, how are you?** _   
_**It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry** _   
_**I hope that you're well** _   
_**Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?** _

_**It's no secret that the both of us are running out of time** _

_**So hello from the other side (Other side)** _   
_**I must've called a thousand times (Thousand times)** _   
_**To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done** _   
_**But when I call, you never seem to be home** _

_**Hello from the outside (Outside)** _   
_**At least I can say that I've tried (I've tried)** _   
_**To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart** _   
_**But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore** _

_**Ooh-ooh, anymore** _   
_**Ooh-ooh-ooh, anymore** _   
_**Ooh-ooh, anymore** _   
_**Anymore** _

_**Hello from the other side (Other side)** _   
_**I must've called a thousand times (Thousand times)** _   
_**To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done** _   
_**But when I call, you never seem to be home** _

_**Hello from the outside (Outside)** _   
_**At least I can say that I've tried (I've tried)** _   
_**To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart** _   
_**But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore.."** _

Mercedes received a standing ovation from the rest of the Club, all of them cheering and whooping.

* * *

“Alright. Hottest guys in the school. Go.” Santana and Brittany were at Breadsticks on their date with Finn. The girls were sitting next to each other while Finn was in front of them in the booth but the pair were acting as if the boy wasn’t there.

“Okay. Mike is super fine. Finn is cute too.”

“Yeah but he’s not hot tho.”

“He really isn’t.”

“And you know what, Britt? I think that dwarf girlfriend of his is dragging down his rep.” Santana said and Britt nodded, agreeing with her friend. “I mean, if he were dating popular pretty girls like us, he would go from dumpy to smokin’.”

“Hello!” Finn said, waving his hand. “I’m right here! Would you guys mind, like including me in your conversations?”

“Let us give you an introduction into the way that we work. You buy us dinner and we make out in front of you. It’s like the best deal ever.” Santana explained.

“Did you see what Rachel was wearing today?” 

“Oh I know, she looked like Pippi Longstocking.” 

“Her sweaters make her look home-schooled.”

“Hey, guys, c’mon. Don’t make fun of Rachel.” Finn cut in. “She’s… she’s kinda cool.”

“Finn, that’s mean,” Britt responded while Santana just sipped her drink, getting tired of the boy.

“You know, actually, would you mind waiting in the car?” She asked. “And leave your credit card.” Finn looked at the two girls, baffled, and hastily got up to leave.

“Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?” Brittany asked. Santana turned to her, confused. “Yeah.”

“Sure, yeah, that makes sense.”

“They’re kinda like you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, you act like a shark because you slash people with words or beat them up sometimes and I’m pretty sure that if you were an animal you would bite people a lot, but you’re gay and you have a softer side to you.” The blonde explained.

“What the fuck, Britt? I’m not gay, lower your voice. And I only have a soft side for you.” 

“Really? Okay, so why are you heartbroken over Quinn?”   
  


“I’m not, I’m just mad she went crazy on me.”

“If you were mad, you would’ve fought with her, either verbally or physically, and then made up. That’s what you guys usually do when you’re mad at each other. But since what happened, you guys are just sad and you keep sending each other these sad, longing glances.”

“I’m not sad and I don’t glance at her that way. I don’t even look at Quinn anymore...can’t stand the sight of her.”

“You are and you do. It’s okay, she does that too and I can see that this has affected her too, she’s not happy.”

Santana seemed to think for a while.  _ Is Quinn sad too? Does she miss me? Did the “incident” happen because Quinn gay panicked?? No, Santana. Don’t go there, Quinn hurt you. She pushed you away, acted like you were disgusting after everything you’ve done for her, and then blocked you on everything. She’s probably not hurting, but if she is then she deserves it. _

“Whatever. I don’t wanna talk about this anymore. How about we text Finn to let him know that he can come back to pay for the meal and then we can go to my house and get our mack on in front of him ‘til he leaves?” Santana changed the subject.

“Okay, but can we continue to make out after he leaves?”

“Sure, I’ll let you do whatever you want to me after he leaves.” She winked at the other girl.

* * *

Sue called Santana and Brittany into her office to get an update on their “Finn situation.” The girls were currently doing sit-ups on a gym ball.

“Finn didn’t fall for any of our tricks.”

“Such as?”

“I didn’t wear a bra and I had them turn on the air conditioning,” Brittany answered.

“Ladies, I misjudged you. You may be two of the stupidest teens I’ve ever encountered and that’s saying something.”

“Well, we did find out that Rachel’s with some dude from Vocal Adrenaline,” Brittany added.

“Name?”

“Jesse St. James,” Santana answered.

“Bringing down this club may be easier than I thought. I am engorged with venom and triumph. Now get the hell out of my office.”

* * *

**_“You say yes, I say no_ **

**_You say stop, but I say go, go, go_ **

**_Oh no_ **

**_You say goodbye and I say hello_ **

**_Hello, hello_ **

**_I don't know why you say goodbye_ **

**_I say hello, hello, hello_ **

**_I don't know why you say goodbye_ **

**_I say hello_ **

**_You say yes (I say yes)_ **

**_I say no (but I may mean no, I can stay till it's time to go)_ **

**_You say stop_ **

**_And I say go go go_ **

**_Oh no_ **

**_You say goodbye and I say hello_ **

**_Hello, hello_ **

**_I don't know why you say goodbye_ **

**_I say hello, hello, hello_ **

**_I don't know why you say goodbye_ **

**_I say hello, hello, hello_ **

**_I don't know why you say goodbye_ **

**_I say hello, hello_ **

**_Hay la, hey hello-a_ **

**_Hay la, hey hello-a_ **

**_Hay la, hey hello-a_ **

**_Hay la, hey hello-a_ **

**_Hay la, hey hello-a_ **

**_Hay la, hey hello-a_ **

**_Hay la, hey hello-a_ **

**_Hay la, hey hello-...”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes sang Hello by Adele
> 
> I had no reason for writing that scene other than me just wanting Mercedes to sing that song tbh.


	10. Episode 15: The Power Of Madonna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that when something is in italic, that's a person's thoughts.
> 
> Also, sometimes I don't write some scenes but they still are a part o this universe I created. For example, I never wrote Jesse and Rachel meeting each other and singing Hello, but that still happened. 
> 
> If you have any doubts or questions just ask :)

“Santana!” Sue yelled and pointed at the girl. “What does your bracelet say?”

“WWMD” Santana was sitting in the bleachers inside the gym alongside all the other Cheerios after Sue had called a meeting there.

“What Would Madonna Do?” Sue clarified. “Well, the answer to that question is usually ‘date a younger man’. So let’s see some arm candy, girls. Sorry, freshmen, you’re gonna have to start trolling the middle school. You know why? Cause if you wanna be as good of a performer as Madonna, a skill that will nab us Nationals this year, you’re going to have to start thinking like her. Acting like her. Also, all in Madonna, I will no longer acknowledge that any of you have last names. Becky Jackson!” She pointed at the girl. “From now on, you’re just Becky. It’s like Madonna once said: ‘I’m tough, I’m ambitious and I know what I want. If that makes me a bitch, okay.’ I’m pretty sure she stole that line from one Sue Sylvester. No, really, she stole it from me, I said it first, in Palladium, 87.” 

* * *

The glee girls were all together in the choir room waiting for the next class to start. Rachel saw Quinn drawing an ugly caricature of her in her notebook and for a second, debated asking the other girls the question that was on her mind, they all hated her and probably wouldn’t be any help but decided to ask anyway.

“Can I ask you guys something private?”

“Yes, you should move to Israel.” Santana joked and the girls snickered, even Quinn, who was sitting as far away from the brunette Cheerio as possible, shooting a small smile at the girl’s antics.

Rachel grabbed a stool and put it in front of the group, sitting on it so that she could grab everyone’s attention. “It’s about dating. Not that I’m dating anyone. We all know that Finn and I are no longer an item and for the sake of the team I broke up with Jesse. But let’s just say I was dating someone. Let’s just say, hypothetically, we went to a concert last Friday night and because my parents weren’t home, we went up to my room and started making out. It was erotic and romantic. And then he said ‘We should do it. Haven’t you done it before?’ and I said no, and then said that I didn’t want to do it. What if then he got really crabby and left and didn’t even take home the carebear I bought him?”

“Would you please stop talking? You’re grossing out my baby.” Quinn cut her off. Santana and Brittany chuckled at that and Quinn looked at them, noticing how they were holding hands and caressing each other. _Do they really need to be all up on each other at all times? We get it, you’re practically a couple._

“I just wanna be ready,” Rachel said and brought Quinn’s focus back on her. “I know I’m getting older and these things are gonna happen someday but how do I stop a guy from getting mad at me for saying no?”

“Just do what I do, never say no,” Santana suggested.

“Wow, that’s great advice, Santana,” Quinn said, sarcastically.

“Having sex without protection and getting pregnant at fifteen also isn’t a great example to follow last time I checked, Quinn.” Santana clapped back.

“Look, girl, don’t ask me.” Mercedes chimed in, cutting the tension. “The last guy I liked was the mayor of gay town.”

“We just have to accept that guys don’t care about our feelings. Like, the other day, I was talking to Artie and he basically said that I need to change how I dressed if I wanted to be with him.” Tina said.

“That’s awful.”

“I thought you were with Mike?”

“No, Mike is great but I’m too shy to do anything about it and he’s always with some cheerleader somewhere. Plus Artie’s kinda cute, so yeah.”

“Hey, Guys.” Mr.Schue came up to them. “I’m sorry to interrupt your little sorority but I couldn’t help but overhear it. Are you really having that much boy trouble?”

“You wouldn’t understand, Mr.Schue. You’re a guy.” 

“Well, then maybe you should talk to someone else about it. Like Ms.Pillsbury.”

“I tried that, didn’t work out.” Rachel said.

The bell rang and the girls got up to leave. Quinn eyed Santana and Brittany linking their pinkies but ignored it. “The fact is that women still earn 70 cents to every dollar that a man does for doing the same job. That attitude starts in high school.” Quinn said to Will and left.

* * *

Santana put on her lipgloss and smacked her lips together. “I look smokin’ hot.” She said to Brittany. Both girls were at Santana’s locker, talking while waiting for the next class to start.

“Guess who I’m dating?” Brittany said. “Mike Chang.”

“Mike?” Santana asked, feeling jealousy creeping up on her. 

“Yeah, he’s a few months younger than me,” Brittany said like it was obvious. The brunette then realized Britt was only dating him because of what Sue said and all of her anger vanished, but then it dawned on her that she also had to do what Sue asked.

“Ugh!” Santana shut her locker close. “Crap! I need a younger, inferior man. If I don’t find one, coach Sylvester will kick me off the Cheerios for sure.”

“What about Finn? You already went out with him and his birthday is like 3 days after yours and he’s super dumb.”

“We already tried with Finn and he hates us.”

“Yeah but I think that’s ‘cause he was weirded out by going out with the both of us, plus he didn’t feel included. If you go out with him without me, I think you have a better chance.”

“That’s not a bad plan.” Santana stopped to think. “Wait, I thought you were kinda against me going out with Finn because of Quinn, what changed?”

“Well, you said it yourself, she doesn’t care about you anymore. She hurt you and that means she also hurt me. So, I don’t care if you go out with Finn, _as long as we can still have some fun together._ ” Brittany whispered the last part in Santana’s ear.

  
  


Santana blushed and quickly looked around to see if anyone had heard them. “Thank you, Britt, you’re an amazing friend and for the record, this goes both ways, if someone hurts you, they also hurt me. And as for the last part, you don’t have to worry, I’ll always have time for us. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna talk to Frankenteen.” 

Santana walked up to the boy, who was at his locker on the opposite side of the hallway. “Hey, Finnocence. You know, I’ve been thinking and I think we should go out. Just you and I this time. No third wheel.”

“Will you talk to me this time?”  
  


“I don’t really talk during…”

“Look, I appreciate the offer but I have feelings for someone else and I’m trying to work things out with them.”

“Who? Rachel? She’s dating that Jesse kid from Vocal Adrenaline.”

“No, she’s not.”

“Please, you can smell it on her. She’s like a cat in heat. She talked about him yesterday and practically sprayed the choir room. So, c’mon, let’s do the deed. It will be great for my image and Sue will promote me to Head Cheerleader. It’s win-win.”

“Wait… what do I get out of it?”

“I don’t know, you get to have sex with the hottest girl in school and make Rachel jealous? I meant for me. It’s win-win for me.” Santana said and left as the bell rang.

**_“Strike the pose_ **

**_ook around everywhere you turn is heartache_ **

**_It's everywhere that you go..._ **

**_(Look around)_ **

**_You try everything you can to escape_ **

**_The pain of life that you know_ **

**_(Life that you know)_ **

**_When all else fails and you long to be_ **

**_Something better than you are today_ **

**_I know a place where you can get away_ **

**_It's called a dance floor and here's what it's for so_ **

**_Come on Vogue_ **

**_Vogue_ **

**_Let your body move to the music_ **

**_(Move to the music) Hey hey hey_ **

**_Come on Vogue_ **

**_Vogue_ **

**_Let your body go with the flow_ **

**_(Go with the flow) You know you can do it_ **

**_Beauty's where you find it_ **

**_Not just where you bump and grind it_ **

**_Soul is in the musical_ **

**_That's where I feel so beautiful_ **

**_Magical_ **

**_Life's a ball_ **

**_So get up on the dance floor_ **

**_Vogue_ **

**_(Vogue)_ **

**_Let your body move to the music_ **

**_(Move to the music) Hey hey hey_ **

**_Come on Vogue Vogue_ **

**_(Vogue)_ **

**_Let your body go with the flow_ **

**_(Go with the flow) You know you can do it_ **

**_Vogue (vogue)_ **

**_Beauty's where you find it_ **

**_(Move to the music)_ **

**_Vogue (vogue)_ **

**_Beauty's where you find it_ **

**_(Go with the flow)_ **

**_Greta Garbo and Monroe_ **

**_Dietrich and DiMaggio_ **

**_Marlon Brando Jimmy Dean_ **

**_On the cover of a magazine_ **

**_Grace Kelly, Harlow Jean_ **

**_Picture of a beauty queen_ **

**_Gene Kelly Fred Astaire_ **

**_Sue Sylvester dance on air_ **

**_They had style they had grace_ **

**_Rita Hayworth gave good face_ **

**_Lauren, Katherine, Lana too_ **

**_Will Schuester, I hate you_ **

**_Ladies with an attitude_ **

**_Fellows that were in the mood_ **

**_Don't just stand there let's get to it_ **

**_Strike the pose there's nothing to it_ **

**_Vogue…_ **

**_O-o-o-h... you've got to_ **

**_Let your body move to the music_ **

**_O-o-o-h... you've got to do_ **

**_Let your body go with the flow_ **

**_Oooh... you've got to just_ **

**_Vogue Vogue Vogue Vogue Vogue Vogue...”_ **

* * *

“Finn! Are you ready?” Santana asked from her spot on the motel bed.

“In a minute!” Finn yelled from the bathroom.

  
  


**_“I made it through the wilderness_ **

**_Somehow I made it through_ **

**_Didn't know how lost I was_ **

**_Until I found you_ **

**_I was beat_ **

**_Incomplete_ **

**_I'd been had, I was sad and blue_ **

**_But you made me feel_ **

**_Yeah, you made me feel_ **

**_Shiny and new (Hoo)_ **

**_Like a virgin_ **

**_Touched for the very first time_ **

**_Like a virgin_ **

**_When your heart beats_ **

**_Next to mine_ **

**_Gonna give you all my love, boy_ **

**_My fear is fading fast_ **

**_Been saving it all for you_ **

**_'Cause only love can last_ **

**_You're so fine_ **

**_And you're mine_ **

**_Make me strong, yeah you make me bold_ **

**_Oh your love thawed out_ **

**_Yeah, your love thawed out_ **

**_What was scared and cold_ **

**_Like a virgin, hey (You make me feel like a virgin)_ **

**_Touched for the very first time (Oh baby)_ **

**_Like a virgin_ **

**_With your heartbeat_ **

**_Next to mine_ **

**_Like a virgin, oh oh_ **

**_Like a virgin_ **

**_Feels so good inside_ **

**_When you hold me (when you hold me)_ **

**_And your heart beats (when your heart beats)_ **

**_And you love me (when you love me, baby)_ **

**_Oh oh, oh_ **

**_Oh oh oh_ **

**_Like a virgin…”_ **

  
  


“Do you think they have room service in this place? Cause I wanna burger.” Santana looked at the drawers next to the bed. “There’s no menu, so you’re gonna have to take me to a burger joint. You do you feel?”

“I don’t know.” 

“Okay, well are you gonna take me there? I’m really hungry.”

“Yeah, sure,” Finn said, a blank expression on his face.

  
  


20 minutes later…

“Okay, you’re kinda freaking me out, Finn. Are you okay?” Santana asked after noticing that the boy hadn’t touched his burger at all.

“I’m just a little...Forget it, you don’t wanna know about my problems or care about my feelings.”

“If I didn’t want to know I wouldn’t have asked. What’s going on?”

“I… I don’t want you to think that I didn’t like it or anything, it’s just that… I feel guilty.”

“Guilty?”

“Because of Rachel. It’s silly I know, we’re not together and she’s actually on a date with Jesse right now, probably losing her virginity to him, so it’s not like I’m cheating or anything but I don’t know, I just don’t feel 100% good. Especially ‘cause I was… you know, thinking about someone else other than you” Finn stumbled over his words, trying to explain his feelings without hurting Santana’s.

“Okay, first of all, never talk about Rachel Berry losing her virginity or having sex in my presence again ‘cause I feel like throwing up in my mouth.”

He chuckled. “Okay, noted.”

“And second… I’m gonna be real with you, Finn. The sex was okay, and not because we didn’t know what we were doing. I mean, I’m amazing at sex so I clearly knew what I was doing and you weren’t bad, not great but not bad either. The reason why it was just okay it’s ‘cause both of us were thinking about someone else. Your mind was on Rachel and how you wished it was her on my place.”

“Santana-”

“It’s fine, Finn.” She cut him off. “You don’t need to apologize, I don’t care, plus I was thinking about someone else too. So, don’t feel guilty for having sex with one person while thinking about another, just enjoy the fact that you had sex.”

“Okay, thanks.” Finn bit his burger, finally being able to eat. “So, who were you thinking about?”

“What?”

“You said you were also thinking of someone else, who was it? Puck? Mike?”

“Puck? Please, I broke up with him for a reason, I don’t wanna go back to that. And Mike is like a brother to me.”

“Then who?”

_Brittany._ “Wouldn’t you like to know, Hudson?” She playfully threw a french fry at him and the boy laughed. _I was thinking of Britt... Holy shit! I was thinking of Britt, not Quinn._ _Amen._

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Finn interrupted her thoughts.

Santana sighed. “Because you were nice to me, you asked more than once if I was sure or if I was okay, no boy has ever done that before, and I appreciate that. While we’re here in this joint I’ll be as nice as I can, so enjoy it.” They exchanged soft smiles and continued their meal.

  
  


* * *

The next Monday, Finn entered the choir room and saw Rachel at the piano, looking through sheet music. He breathed heavily, gaining courage, and went to talk to her. “Hey!”

“Hi”

“So how did you’re date with Jesse go Friday night?”

“It went wonderfully. Honestly, it wasn’t that big of a deal. I mean… you know, it…it was great but when it was over I just didn’t know why I was so nervous in the first place.”

“I’m… I’m happy for you.”

“And, um...What about you? I heard that you had a date with Santana on Friday night.”

“Yeah, we didn’t do anything.” He lied. “We just ate at this burger joint and then I took her home, I couldn’t go through with it.”

“Why?”

“I guess, I just felt like I wasn’t with the person I should be with. With the right person for me.”

* * *

“5, 6, 7, 8!”

**_“Come on girl_ **

**_I've been waiting for somebody_ **

**_To pick up my stroll_ **

**_Well don't waste time_ **

**_Give me a sign_ **

**_Tell me how you wanna roll_ **

**_I want somebody to speed it up for me_ **

**_Then take it down slow_ **

**_There's enough room for both_ **

**_Well, I can handle that_ **

**_You just gotta show me where it's at_ **

**_Are you ready to go_ **

**_(Are you ready to go)_ **

**_If you want it_ **

**_You already got it_ **

**_If you thought it_ **

**_It better be what you want_ **

**_Time is waiting_ **

**_We only got four minutes_ **

**_To save the world_ **

**_No hesitating_ **

**_Grab a boy_ **

**_Grab a girl_ **

**_Time is waiting_ **

**_We only got four minutes_ **

**_To save the world_ **

**_No hesitating_ **

**_We only got four minutes_ **

**_Four minutes_ **

**_Keep it up, keep it up_ **

**_Don't be afraid_ **

**_Madonna, uh_ **

**_You gotta get in line, hop_ **

**_Tick tock tick tock tick tock_ **

**_That's right, keep it up, keep it up_ **

**_Don't be afraid Madonna, uh_ **

**_You gotta get in line, hop_ **

**_Tick tock tick tock tick tock…”_ **

The whole crowd cheered and applauded the group of cheerleaders, some people, like Mr.Schue were confused as to why, how, and when had Kurt and Mercedes joined the Cheerios, but most of the crowd, like Quinn, were just mesmerized at the amazing performance the duo did.

Mr.Schue ran up to Sue. “Sue, what the hell is going on here?”

“What’s the matter, buddy? Did you miss the show? You probably had to run to the powder room. Let me fill you in, Kurt Hummel and Mercedes just torn that Madonna song a new one.” Sylvester explained as the duo came up to the two teachers.

“Wait, you two are Cheerios now?” Schue asked, pointing at the kids.

“I decided to add vocals to my already wildly overly produced Cheerios’ numbers. It will give us the edge at Nationals.” Sue added.

“You guys could’ve at least given me a head’s up.”

“You mean the same way you gave us a heads up before not giving us a solo almost every week?” Mercedes asked.

“Mr.Schue? Mercedes and I talked it over and, we love being in Glee but being in the Cheerios gives us more opportunities to shine. So we’re doing both.” Kurt explained and the pair left.

* * *

**_“Life is a mystery_ **

**_Everyone must stand alone_ **

**_I hear you call my name_ **

**_And it feels like home_ **

**_When you call my name it's like a little prayer_ **

**_I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there_ **

**_In the midnight hour, I can feel your power_ **

**_Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_ **

**_I hear your voice_ **

**_It's like an angel sighing_ **

**_I have no choice, I hear your voice_ **

**_Feels like flying_ **

**_I close my eyes_ **

**_Oh God I think I'm falling_ **

**_Out of the sky, I close my eyes_ **

**_Let the choir sing_ **

**_When you call my name it's like a little prayer_ **

**_I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there_ **

**_In the midnight hour, I can feel your power_ **

**_Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_ **

**_Just like a prayer, I'll take you there_ **

**_It's like a dream to me_ **

**_Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there_ **

**_Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery_ **

**_Just like a dream, you are not what you seem_ **

**_Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there…”_ **


	11. Episode 16: Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thoughts are in italic

“Ladies, what we have here is a grade-A dilemma,” Sue said to Kurt and Mercedes. The teens were sitting across from her after the Coach called them into her office. “Mercedes, your vocal cords have had more fantastic runs than a canyon track team, but that look will simply not do.” Mercedes looked down at her ‘boy Cheerio outfit’. “First I thought it was a subtle homage to yours truly, but now I fear it’s some sort of ironic comment.”

“Ms. Sylvester, I’m just not comfortable in those Cheerios’ skirts. They don’t fit me right-”

“Mercedes, you shouldn’t feel embarrassed about your body.” Kurt cut her off.

“Embarrassed? No, I’m worried about showing too much skin and causing a sex riot.” The pair laughed and flipped their hair at the same time.

“How do you two not have a show on Bravo? Here’s the thing: ‘Splits Magazine’ has named me cheerleading coach of the last 2000 years and in seven days, reporter Tracey Pendergrass will arrive on campus and my lead star singer will have lost 10 pounds and be in a gender-appropriate Cheerios uniform or she’s off the team.”

The students gaped at her. “10 pounds? Are you serious?” Kurt asked.

“You could stand to lose a few too, kiddo. You got hips like a pear. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to put in a call with the Ohio Secretary of State, notifying them I’ll no longer be carrying a photo ID. You know why? People should know who I am. You’re dismissed.”

* * *

Mercedes and Kurt were getting their food in the cafeteria and the boy eyed what his friend had put on her plate. “Mercedes!” He raised an eyebrow.   
  


“This is healthy! Chicken breast and a salad, no dressing on top.”

“You have a week to lose 10 pounds. It’s like having to lose one of my butt cheeks. Look at what I’m eating!” He showed his tray to her. “Peeled celery, and for breakfast I had Splenda. Look, Mercedes, now that we’re cheerleaders, we’re finally part of the in-crowd. We have a place at the table, we don’t have to beg underneath for scraps of attention. Don’t screw it up.” Kurt bit his celery and left.

“I’m pretty sure my cat’s been reading my diary.” Mercedes heard Brittany say to Santana and decided to go talk to the girls.

“Hey, guys. Can I ask you something? How do you manage to stay so skinny?”

“The Sue Sylvester master cleanse. It’s water, maple syrup for glucose, lemon for acid, pepper to irritate the bowels, and a dash of ipecac, which’s a vomiting agent.” Santana explained.

“Sometimes I add a teaspoon of sand,” Brittany added.

“That can’t be healthy!”   
  


“Who cares? You can either feel terrible and look great or get kicked off the team when that reporter gets here.” Santana snapped and left with Britt following her.

Mercedes seemed to think about it for a second and then put her tray down, leaving it there and choosing not to eat. Unbeknownst to her, Quinn had watched the whole thing play out with a sad smile. The blonde knew what Mercedes was going through and also knew that Santana and Britt weren’t going to help at all. Quinn just hoped that the singer wouldn’t lose herself and go down the same path she had gone to before getting pregnant.

* * *

“I lost two pounds, coach,” Becky said, smiling while weighing herself in Sue’s office.

“Well, Becky, instead of being different and an outcast, you’re just like every teenage girl in America: sadly obsessed with vanity. Congrats, I’m proud of you.” She hugged the girl sideways. 

“Thanks, coach.” Becky left the room.

“Next!” Mercedes got up from her chair.“Hey, you’re still in your track uniform.”

“Yep and I’m ready for my midweek weigh-in. I’ve been eating very well and walking everywhere.”

Sue seemed proud of the girl for a split second. “Okay, well, climb aboard. Let’s see how many lbs you lost.” Mercedes got on the scale and Sue checked the numbers. “Well. look at that, Mercedes, you’ve gained two pounds.”

“What? That’s impossible!”

“Look, I’m gonna break it down for you. You have four days to lose the weight and get yourself in a uniform or you’re out.”

“What am I gonna do?”   
  


“Well you might try to drop the attitude, I’m sure there’s a pound or two in that. You know, on the Cheerios we only have one lesson, and that’s a very simple lesson: you do whatever it takes.” Mercedes sighed and left the room.

“Next!”

* * *

Finn was running through the halls trying to find Kurt when he finally spotted the boy going to his locker. “Kurt! Hey!”

Kurt stopped and turned to Finn. “What the hell is going on with our parents? How did this happen? How did they even meet each other?” The football player asked, barely stopping to breathe between questions.

“Parent-teacher conference night. About a month ago. I always accompany my father to these conferences. They saw each other, my dad complimented your mom’s jeans and they started talking. It was an instant connection.” Kurt explained.

“That’s impossible.”   
  


“It isn’t though. I guess you and I will be roommates with your mom and my dad cohabitating upstairs by midterms.”

“No way.”

“Stop denying the inevitable, Finn. You should be glad that your mom is moving on and becoming happy again. Don’t you want her to be happy?”

“Of course.”   
  


“Then support her and her newfound relationship. It’s weird, I know, I mean I never thought that one day I’d be Finn Hudson’s almost stepbrother. But don’t stand in her way or in my father’s way, this is good for him too. All I want is his happiness, so don’t fuck this up for them.” Kurt warned and then left.

  
  


**_“A chair is still a chair_ **

**_Even when there's no one sitting there_ **

**_But a chair is not a house and a house is not a home_ **

**_When there's no one there to hold you tight_ **

**_And no one there you can kiss goodnight_ **

**_A room is still a room_ **

**_Even when there's nothin' there but gloom_ **

**_But a room is not a house and a house is not a home_ **

**_When the two of us are far apart_ **

**_And one of us has a broken heart..._ **

**_Now and then I call your name_ **

**_And suddenly your face appears_ **

**_But it's just a crazy game_ **

**_When it ends_ **

**_It ends in tears..._ **

**_So darling, have a heart..._ **

**_Don't let one mistake keep us apart…_ **

**_I'm not meant to live alone_ **

**_Turn this house into a home_ **

**_When I climb the stairs and turn the key_ **

**_Oh, please be there, sayin' that you're still in love with me... “_ **

* * *

“Do you want half of my peppermint patty?” Tina offered as she, Artie, and Mercedes ate lunch together in the cafeteria. Tina had noticed that the other girl was barely eating anything recently and became concerned for her friend.

“No, I don’t put junk in my body,” Mercedes answered with a stern face.

“Why are you doing this?” Artie asked. “We like you no matter how you look.”

“And those diet shakes are really unhealthy.”

“They also don’t really work. As soon as you go off of them, you gain back the weight you lost.” Artie added.

Mercedes shot up, smacking her hands on the table. “You know what? I don’t wanna hear it! You have no idea how much I’m sacrificing to be a Cheerio! To look fantastic! To finally fit in at this school!.” At that, Quinn looked up from her table, noticing that the girl started to look slightly sick midway through her mini-rant.

“We’re just trying to look out for you.” 

“We just want you to be healthy.” Her friends were trying to talk to her but Mercedes couldn’t really pay attention anymore, starting to hallucinate due to the lack of food. She tried to shake it off but it didn’t work.

“Stop getting all up in my face, telling me what I can and cannot do.” She warned while hallucinating her friends as food. “And I’m really hungry so stop trying to get me to eat you!”

Artie looked at Tina confused. “Hold up, did she just say that she wants to eat us?” Tina shrugged. 

Mercedes got frustrated and tried to leave but when she turned around, she came face to face with Rachel and Jesse, both also in food form. She felt her body go weak. “Oh damn.” That was all that she said before passing out, dropping on the floor. 

Quinn, who was watching the entire scene, shot up from her seat and came to the fallen girl, alongside other glee clubbers. Quinn kneeled next to the girl trying to wake her up by shaking her gently. The blonde noticed a lot of curious students forming a circle around the girls, wanting to see what was happening.  _ Idiots, this is not entertaining. Please fuck off. _ She felt someone observing her and found out she was right when she looked up and saw Santana watching her, almost as if the brunette was trying to read her mind. “Hey losers! This is Cheerios’ business and it will be treated as such, so get away from Mercedes before I end you!” Santana barked at the students, who all scurried away.  _ I guess she really did read my mind.  _ Quinn smiled at the thought but quickly recomposed herself when she remembered that the girl on the floor still needed help.

“Mercedes! Wake up! C’mon. Can someone find a teacher to help us?” Quinn asked looking at Tina, who immediately went to find Mr.Schue alongside Artie. “C’mon, Cedes. You’re okay, get up.” She said holding the girl’s hand.

“Hey! Has she woken up yet?” Mr.Schue asked as he ran to the group.

“No, this is bad Mr.Schue.”

“She’s gonna be fine. Help me get her to the nurse’s office.” Will pulled Mercedes off of the floor and looped her arm around his neck, resting his hand on her back. Quinn quickly mirrored the teacher.

  
  


10 minutes later…

  
  


Mercedes was in the infirmary, sitting on one of the beds while the nurse examined her. “Your blood pressure is low.” The lady informed her. “Maybe that’s why you fainted. Your mom will be here soon. I’m gonna get you some ginger ale.” The nurse squeezed her leg lightly and left. Mercedes suddenly got nervous because now there was only her and Quinn at the office. 

Quinn got up from her seat and came up to the girl, sitting on the nurse’s chair and handing her a granola bar. “Thanks, I’m not hungry.”

“Yes, you are. You’re starving. I know, I’ve been there.” Mercedes looked away, breaking their eye contact. “Did all the other kids start looking like food right before you fainted?” 

At that, Mercedes looked at the girl, frowning. “Yeah, how did you know?”   
  


“I’ve been there. Eat the granola bar.” She insisted. 

The singer grabbed it, eyeing the former cheerleader suspiciously. “Why are you being so nice to me? I can’t remember the last time you said two words to me that weren’t ‘you’ and ‘suck’.”

Quinn shook her head. “Because I was you. Scared. Hating myself for eating a cookie. But I got over it.”

“Well, of course, you did, Miss Pretty Blonde with the cute white girl ass.” 

Quinn ignored the girl’s comment. “When you start eating for somebody else, so that they can grow and be healthy, you’re relationship to food changes. I realized that if I’m so willing to eat right to take care of this baby, why am I not willing to do it for myself?” Mercedes started to cry, so Quinn put her hands on the girl’s thighs and brought their faces closer. “You are so lucky. You’ve always been at home in your body. Don’t let Ms.Sylvester take that away from you.” 

Mercedes looked down. “I’m so embarrassed.” She brought her eyes back to Quinn’s. “This isn’t me. How did I become this person?” 

The blonde smiled softly while crying and grabbed the girl’s face with her hands, wiping away her tears with her thumbs. “You are beautiful. You know that, don’t you ever forget it.” Quinn got up from her seat and sat next to Mercedes on the bed, hugging her sideways. “I’m gonna stay here with you until your mom comes okay?” Mercedes nodded and rested her head on the girl’s shoulder.

**_“Every day is so wonderful_ **

**_Then suddenly it's hard to breathe_ **

**_Now and then I get insecure_ **

**_From all the pain_ **

**_I'm so ashamed_ **

**_I am beautiful no matter what they say_ **

**_Words can't bring me down_ **

**_I am beautiful in every single way_ **

**_Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no_ **

**_So don't you bring me down today_ **

**_No matter what we do_ **

**_(No matter what we do)_ **

**_No matter what we say_ **

**_(No matter what we say)_ **

**_We're the song inside the tune (Yeah)_ **

**_Full of beautiful mistakes_ **

**_And everywhere we go_ **

**_(And everywhere we go)_ **

**_The sun will always shine_ **

**_(The sun will always, always shine)_ **

**_And tomorrow we might wake on the other side_ **

**_'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say_ **

**_Yes, words won't bring us down, no, no_ **

**_We are beautiful in every single way_ **

**_Yes, words can't bring us down, oh, no_ **

**_So don't you bring me down today_ **

**_Ooh-oh-oh, yeah_ **

**_Don't you bring me down today_ **

**_Yeah, ooh_ **

**_Don't you bring me down_ **

**_Ooh, today…”_ **

**__ **


	12. Episode 20: Theatricality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this one is shorter and very Kurt-Finn-centric.
> 
> Also, trigger warning: some slurs are used here.

**_“Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_ **

**_Roma-roma-ma!_ **

**_Gaga-ooh-la-la!_ **

**_Want your bad romance_ **

**_I want your ugly_ **

**_I want your disease_ **

**_I want your everything_ **

**_As long as it's free_ **

**_I want your love_ **

**_(Love-love-love I want your love)_ **

**_I want your psycho_ **

**_Your vertical stick_ **

**_Want you in my room_ **

**_When your baby is sick_ **

**_I want your love_ **

**_Love-love-love_ **

**_I want your love_ **

**_(Love-love-love I want your love)_ **

**_You know that I want you_ **

**_('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)_ **

**_And you know that I need you_ **

**_I want your bad, your bad romance_ **

**_I want your love and_ **

**_I want your revenge_ **

**_You and me could write a bad romance_ **

**_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)_ **

**_I want your love and_ **

**_All your lover's revenge_ **

**_You and me could write a bad romance_ **

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_ **

**_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_ **

**_Caught in a bad romance_ **

**_Walk walk fashion baby_ **

**_Work it_ **

**_Move that bitch crazy_ **

**_Walk walk fashion baby_ **

**_Work it_ **

**_Move that bitch crazy_ **

**_Walk walk passion baby_ **

**_Work it_ **

**_I'm a free bitch, baby_ **

**_I want your love_ **

**_And I want your revenge_ **

**_I want your love_ **

**_I don't wanna be friends_ **

**_Want your bad romance_ **

**_I want your love and_ **

**_I want your revenge_ **

**_You and me could write a bad romance_ **

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_ **

**_I want your love and_ **

**_All your love is revenge_ **

**_You and me could write a bad romance_ **

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_ **

**_Want your bad romance_ **

**_Caught in a bad romance_ **

**_Want your bad romance_ **

**_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_ **

**_Roma-roma-ma!_ **

**_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_ **

**_Want your bad romance…”_ **

Kurt was in his basement fixing his Gaga costume after Azimio and Dave damaged it and Finn was a few feet away from him taking off his KISS makeup. “Could you have a word with Azimio and Karofsky about harassing me without damaging my Gaga outfit?” Kurt joked.

Finn stopped wiping his face. “Are you serious? Do you know how difficult it is with those guys? They already think we’re boyfriends.”

“First of all, let them think what they want, they are neanderthals, and second, you think what you have is hard? I’m joking around here but those guys beat me up and harass me every day for simply being gay, for daring to be who I am. That’s what’s really hard, Finn.”

“I know, but don’t you get it? It’s not just them.” Kurt looked up at the other boy, tearing his eyes away from his sequined boots. “We live in Ohio, not New York or San Francisco, or some other city where people eat vegetables that aren’t fried.” Finn turned around in his chair, facing Kurt. “I don’t understand why you always need to make such a big spectacle of yourself! Always using faggy clothes! Why can’t you just work harder at blending in?”

“I’m sure that’d be easier for you.”

“You know, it would.” Finn faced the mirror again.

“I don’t work hard at blending in because I don’t want to. I’ve spent most years of my life hiding who I am but I’m tired of doing that, I refuse to do that.” Kurt got up and starting walking towards Finn. “Yes, this week I’ve been drawing more attention to myself because it’s Gaga week, but this is the treatment I get on a daily basis, Finn. I could go to school in a black t-shirt and jeans and would still get treated the same. I’m not going to change or hide because of other people’s bigotry. That’s their problem, not mine.” He then backed away from the quarterback. “And frankly, we are friends and we’re probably going to be brothers soon, so I expected you to understand me and have my back, to be different from those guys, but I guess not. I guess you’re just like any other dumbass homophobic jock, it’s a shame.” Kurt started to walk up the stairs but stopped himself midway. “And by the way, if you continue to use that to wash your face, it’s gonna take hours to get the makeup off and it will irritate your skin, use a moist toilet.” He said over his shoulder and left the basement.

Kurt went to the kitchen to get as far away from the other boy as possible and broke into tears as soon as he stepped foot in there, slowly sliding down the wall into a sitting position, his forehead resting on his knees and his arms holding his legs. He didn’t even notice when Burt walked into the room and saw his son on the floor crying, shoulders shaking from sobbing.

“Kurt?” He crouched down next to the boy and rested a hand on his shoulder. “Kurt? What happened?”

Kurt flinched from being touched but calmed down when he realized that was his dad’s hand. “It’s nothing.”

“Hey, look at me.” The boy looked up at his father. “If it’s got you in this state then it’s not nothing, okay? Now tell me what happened. Was it something with Finn? ‘Cause I heard him shouting.” Kurt widened his eyes at the question.

“Dad-”

“Don’t lie, Kurt.”

“Yes, it was Finn. We were arguing because some guys from the football were giving me a hard time at school so I asked Finn to tell them to lay off of me but he didn’t want to, he said something about how hard it is for him that I’ m gay because the guys think that we’re boyfriends or something. And then he asked me why do I always have to draw so much attention, why do I always have to dress so…”

“So what?”

“So faggy.”

“Did he use that word? Did he really say that?”

“Yes, but I didn’t take it that way, dad.”

“Yes, you did, otherwise you wouldn’t be here crying your eyes out. I’m going to have a word with him.”   
  


“Dad, you don’t need to, okay? I’m sure Finn didn’t really mean it that way.”

“That’s because you’re 16 and you still assume the best in people. You live for a few years and you start to see the hate in people’s hearts. Even the best people.” Burt reached out and wiped away Kurt’s tears. “Go wash your face, I’m going to talk to him.” 

Burt helped Kurt up and went to the basement where he found Finn taking off his makeup. “So, Kurt is crying right now because you called him a fag.”

Finn jumped on his chair, scared at the sudden voice, and then got up when the words registered in his brain. “I-I didn’t call him anything… I was talking about his clothes.” He said, nervously caressing his forearms.

“No, when you use that word, you’re talking about him. Do you use the n-word?

“Of course not!”

“Then how about retard? Do you call that nice girl on Cheerios a retard?” Burt came face to face with the tall boy.

“Becky? No! She’s my friend. She’s got Down Syndrome, calling her that would be cruel.”

“Then why did you think it was okay to come to my house and say ‘faggy’?”

“I… That’s not what I meant-”

“I know what you meant!” Burt yelled, cutting him off. “You think I didn’t use that word when I was your age? You know, some kid would get clocked in practice and we would tell him ‘stop being such a fag, shake it off.’ We meant it exactly the way you meant it. That being gay is wrong. That it’s some kind of punishable offense!” Burt stopped and breathed out for a second. **“** I really thought you were different, Finn.” Finn teared up at Burt repeating what Kurt had said to him. “You know, I thought that being in Glee Club and being raised by your mom meant that you were some new generation dude who saw things differently, who just kinda came into the world knowing what has taken me years of struggling to figure out. I guess I was wrong.” Finn looked down. “I’m sorry, Finn but you can’t stay here.” At that, the boy quickly brought his eyes back to Burt. “I love your mom and maybe this is gonna cost me her but my family comes first. I can’t have that kind of poison around here. This is our home and he is my son. Out in the world, you do what you want, but not under my roof.” Finn quickly gathered his things and left the house.

* * *

  
  


The next day, Kurt was walking to the choir room when he heard Finn calling him. “Hey, Kurt!”

“Leave me alone, Finn.”

“Please, I wanna talk about this.”

“There’s not much to say. I feel sorry for you, I thought you were different.” Kurt said, entering the room and taking a seat next to Tina.

“I am different,” Finn said to him, which earned some odd looks from Tina, and then sat alongside Brittany.

“Alright! Let’s get things started!” Mr.Schue said while walking into the choir room.

“Mr.Schue?” Finn interrupted him and got up, going to the front of the classroom. “I have something that I want to say to Quinn. And I want everybody to hear.”

“Alright.”

“At first, I didn’t really get this theatrical assignment. But then I learned all of this stuff about Kiss and got really into their music, and while Drizzle it’s a great name, I don’t think it’s the right one for our baby girl. So, if my Kiss bandmates will help me out, I got a better idea. Grab a stool, guys.”

**_“Beth, I hear you calling_ **

**_But I can't come home right now_ **

**_Me and the boys are playing_ **

**_And we just can't find the sound_ **

**_Just a few more hours_ **

**_And I'll be right home to you_ **

**_I think I hear them calling_ **

**_Oh, Beth, what can I do?_ **

**_Beth, what can I do?_ **

**_You say you feel so empty_ **

**_That our house just ain't a home_ **

**_That I'm always somewhere else_ **

**_And you're always there alone_ **

**_Just a few more hours_ **

**_And I'll be right home to you_ **

**_I think I hear them calling_ **

**_Oh, Beth, what can I do?_ **

**_Beth, what can I do?_ **

**_Beth, I know you're lonely_ **

**_And I hope you'll be alright_ **

**_'Cause me and the boys will be playing all night_ **

**_All night…”_ **

  
  


Finn got up and walk over to where Quinn was sitting. “I know you’re giving her up, but, before you do, I think you should name her Beth. If you’ll let me, I’d really want to be in the room when she’s born. I’d really like to meet her.” Quinn just nodded, crying.

* * *

A few days later, Mr.Schue walked into the choir room and saw everyone in their Gaga and KISS costumes. “Wow! Guys, why are you all in your theatricality costumes?”   
  


“It’s the end of the week. We were kinda hoping to learn what the lesson of the assignment was.” Artie answered.

“Well...You guys have had some great numbers this week but I’m not totally sure that I know either.” The kids laughed at that.

“I do,” Tina said while walking into the room in her usual goth attire. “I refuse to dress like somebody that I’m not to be somebody that I’m not. And I learned that it’s good to be a little theatrical.”

“What do you mean by that?”   
  


“Well, I talked to Figgins and pretended that my dad was a vampire, the king of vampires from a dangerous Asian vampire clan and that if he didn’t let me wear whatever clothes I wanted, my dad would bite his face off.” Tina bowed down and everyone applauded and cheered her on.

“Wait, where’s Kurt?” Artie asked. “Where’s Finn?”

  
  
  


Kurt was currently getting pushed on a wall by Dave and Azimio. “Fine. You wanna hit me? You wanna beat me up? Go ahead, but I swear to you I will never change. I’m proud to be different. It’s the best thing about me. So, go ahead. Hit me.”

“I believe I will,” Azimio said then turned to Dave. “Sir, would you like to go first?”

“You’re not hitting anyone!” Finn’s voice stopped the boys and made them turn, only to be met with the sight of Finn in a red Gaga outfit. 

“Oh my god,” Kurt whispered.

“Is he wearing a red rubber dress or am I tripping?” Azimio joked.

“I wanna thank you, Kurt. I realize I still have a lot to learn but the reason I’m here right now, in a shower curtain is because of you. And I’m not gonna let anyone lay a hand on you.”

“Oh really, dude? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure we can take both of you.” Dave said.

“Yeah? Well, can you take all of us?” Puck said while coming up behind Finn with the entire Glee Club. 

“Okay, I get it. I took Biology. You know, Karofsky, we disturbed the freak hive. The worker freaks are trying to protect the queen freak.” 

“Next time, we’ll bring some friends too,” Dave warned and then left.

“I’m tired of everyone calling us freaks!” Rachel said.

“Well, look at us, we are freaks.” Mercedes said, laughing and the others joined in.

“But we are freaks together,” Finn added then looked at Kurt. “And we shouldn’t have to hide it.”

The group smiled at Finn, walking away to go back to the choir room. Finn was about to join them when Kurt stopped him. “Finn?”   
  


“Yeah?”   
  


“Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me. It’s the least I could do after what I did.” He sighed. “I’m so sorry, Kurt. I promise you I’ll never use that word again, in any context, and, as I said, I’m never gonna let anyone lay a finger on you.” Kurt smiled at him. “And you were right, you shouldn’t have to change for anyone or anything.”

“You’re forgiven, Finn. I forgave you the second I saw you in a red rubber dress with puffy shoulders.” The boys laughed and went back to class.


	13. Episode 21: Funk

“Okay!” Mr.Schue said excitedly as he entered the choir room. “Quinn! It’s your day to show us your funky side! So, take it away!”

  
  


“For some of us, just simply getting to class takes a little bit longer,” Quinn said as she got up from her seat and went to the front of the class. “When you’re pregnant, you’re responsible for two lives. And you’re walking down the hallway, oppressed by the men.”

  
  


“Oh please, she’s not about to-”

  
  


“Hearing people call you fat.” Quinn cut off Mercedes. “Sometimes it hurts. Sometimes you have to stop and hold that precious life and say no.” The blonde said as some pregnant women entered the choir room.

  
  


“This is offensive. Who are these girls?” Artie asked.

  
  


“We’re the unwed mothership connection. And that’s what we are here to sing about.”

  
  


**_“This is a man's world, this is a man's world_ **

**_But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl_ **

**_You see, man made the cars to take us over the road_ **

**_Man made the trains to carry heavy loads_ **

**_Man made the boat for the water like Noah made the ark_ **

**_This is a man's, a man's, a man's world_ **

**_But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl_ **

**_Man thinks about a little baby girls and a baby boys_ **

**_Man makes then happy 'cause man makes them toys_ **

**_And after man has made everything, everything he can_ **

**_You know that man makes money to buy from other man_ **

**_This is a man's world_ **

**_But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl_ **

**_He's lost in the wilderness_ **

**_He's lost in bitterness…”_ **

Everyone clapped, still a little confused, but then went to hug the girl. Everyone but Mercedes, who just sat there in her chair with an unimpressed expression on her face. 

* * *

“Mr.Schue? Puck and I would like to show the class the true meaning of Funk.” Finn announced while everyone sat in their chairs next to the piano. “With a little help from our special guest Mercedes.”

  
  


“Fasten your seatbelts, people. It’s gonna be a funky ride.” Puck joked.

**_“Yeah_ **

**_Can you feel it baby?_ **

**_I can too_ **

**_Come on swing it_ **

**_Come on swing it_ **

**_Come on swing it_ **

**_Come on swing it_ **

**_Yo it's about that time_ **

**_To bring forth the rhythm and the rhyme_ **

**_I'm a get mine so get yours_ **

**_I wanna see sweat comin' out your pores_ **

**_On the house, tip is how I'm swinging this_ **

**_Strictly hip hop boy I ain't singing this_ **

**_Bringing this to the entire nation_ **

**_Black, white, red, brown_ **

**_Feel the vibration_ **

**_Come on come on_ **

**_Feel it feel it_ **

**_Feel the vibration_ **

**_It's such a good vibration_ **

**_It's such a sweet sensation_ **

**_The vibrations good like Sunkist_ **

**_Many wanna know who done this_ **

**_Pucky Puck and I'm here to move you_ **

**_Rhymes will groove you_ **

**_And I'm here to prove to you_ **

**_That we can party on the positive side_ **

**_And pump positive vibes_ **

**_So come along for the ride_ **

**_Making you feel the rhythm is my occupation_ **

**_So feel the vibration_ **

**_Come on come on_ **

**_Feel it feel it_ **

**_Feel the vibration_ **

**_It's such a good vibration_ **

**_It's such a sweet sensation_ **

**_It's such a good vibration_ **

**_It's such a sweet sensation_ **

**_Finnie D break it down_ **

**_Finnie D's on the backup_ **

**_Drug-free so put the crack up_ **

**_No need for speed_ **

**_I'm anti-d-r-u-g-g-I-e my_ **

**_Body is healthy_ **

**_And rhymes make me wealthy_ **

**_And the funky bunch helps me_ **

**_To bring you a show with no intoxication_ **

**_Come on feel the vibration_ **

**_Yeah_ **

**_Can you feel it baby?_ **

**_I can too_ **

**_It's such a good vibration_ **

**_It's such a sweet sensation_ **

**_It's such a good vibration…”_ **

“Good jobs, guys but that’s not Funk. I mean, the group’s called Marky Mark And The Funky Bunch but that is a rap song.” The teacher corrected them.

  
  


“A kick-butt old school rap song.” Puck added.

  
  


“Does it really matter, Mr.Schue?” Artie asked and Will turned to him. “We’re so clinically depressed we’re doing the wrong songs.” The boy said with a sad expression on his face. “We’re in a deeper funk than ever.” 

  
  


At that, Mercedes suddenly had a conflicted look on her face, thinking about Quinn and her performance earlier this week. Since that performance, Quinn hadn’t shown up in Glee Club anymore and Mercedes had a feeling that it had something to do with the girl’s little speech prior to her singing. _I need to talk to her._

* * *

Quinn was in the library studying when she saw Mercedes approaching her table and sitting down in front of her.

She straightened her back and looked at the girl. “Mercedes...I’m so sorry. I’ve been thinking about the things I said and the way I’ve been behaving this week and I...I’m just so sorry. Like, yeah, life pretty much sucks for me right now but I can’t just stand there and act as if I’m oppressed, like I’m a minority. I’m furious and stressed out all the time but it doesn’t excuse any of it.”

“Yeah, you’re not a minority but I think you’ve been through a little of what some of us go through in this school. Only a small part of it, but still. You’re feeling how it is to be an outcast, to be judged, and sometimes bullied. So yeah, you may not be a minority but you certainly get what I feel like sometimes.”

“For nine months. For something that was my fault, yes it was a mistake but still, Finn and I chose to have sex without protection. You had to deal with this your whole life. People making assumptions, calling you names for something you can’t change, for just being… I seriously can’t understand why you don’t feel like yelling at people.”

“What’s the point of getting angry?”

“Cause it’s infuriating! I hate all the looks at school and don’t even get me started on Finn’s family, I mean they’re great but it’s just a lot, especially with him being in love with Rachel and his mom and Kurt’s dad dating and moving together, I don’t even know what I’m going to do. Do I move with them to Kurt’s house? My parents won’t let me come back, Britt and I barely talk anymore and I can’t go back to Santana’s ‘cause she hates me now.”

“You’re not angry. You’re hurt and stressed out. You just need some place safe where you can dig through all that rage. Get to the pain beneath it. So it’s decided. Saturday you move out of Finn’s house and move in with me.” Quinn smiled at Mercedes. “I already talked to my mom about it. My brother went off to college so we have an extra room.”

“Mercedes... “ Quinn half-whispered, not believing the other girl was being so nice and good to her.

“It’s cool. Us sisters gotta stick together, right?” Mercedes fist-bumped Quinn and made an explosion gesture which made the blonde girl laugh and bit her lip.

“Oh! I know I already apologized but I also wanna say sorry for my comment about how you were being racist for saying white people aren’t good at funk.”

“Yeah, what was that about?”

“It was me not thinking before I speak.”

“Glad you know you were wrong ‘cause if you come at me with that reverse racism bullshit again I’ll throw your white ass out.” Mercedes half-joked.

“As you should.” Quinn laughed. “Don’t worry, I won’t.” She quickly added.

* * *

“Okay! This is the last box.” Finn said as he carried Quinn’s “Cheerios” box to Mercedes’ room.

“Thank you, Finn. It was sweet of you to help.”

“Nah, it’s the least I could do.” He smiled. “But if you ever want to go back to living with us, just say the word, okay? Me, Kurt, and our parents all love you. Wow, I just realized I said ‘our parents’, that’s weird.” 

“It’s not weird, it just means you’re getting used to the idea of a Hudson-Hummel family. And yeah, I know I always have a place with you guys and you have no idea how much I appreciate it.”

“Yeah, I guess I’m liking the idea of it. Well, I better get going, need to go shop for things for my room. Bye, Q.”

“Bye, Finn.” He hugged the girl and left the room.

Quinn watched the boy leave and then started to put some of her clothes in the drawers. 

“Hey,” Mercedes walked into the room. Quinn shot her a small smile. “Let me help you with these.” She helped her empty the box. “God, you have so much stuff. It feels like this room is just filled with boxes.”

Quinn laughed, sitting on the bed and opening the Cheerios labeled box. “Well, I was Daddy’s girl before he threw me out, so he pretty much got me whatever I asked for.”

**_“Hey, little rich girl, where did you go wrong?”_ **Mercedes sang the bit of Amy Winehouse’s song, joking. 

The blonde smiled at the girl’s antics but then her expression turned sad suddenly. “Santana used to sing that song all the time, especially when she wanted to tease me.”

Mercedes noticed the look on the other girl’s face and went to sit next to her, watching Quinn pull out cheerleading medals and photo albums. “Hey, what happened with you and her? You guys were so close, I mean you lived together even and now you barely talk and when you do, is usually insulting each other or bickering.” Quinn looked at her, biting the inner part of her lip. “Forget it, that’s your business, you don’t need to tell me-”

“Santana and I… It’s complicated,” Quinn cut her off. Mercedes grabbed the girl’s hand, wrapping it in both of her hands and bringing it to rest on her lap, encouraging the blonde to go on. “We’ve been best friends since I transferred here in eighth grade. She was my first friend here at McKinley and, even though my parents never liked her, we were inseparable. And then Britt transferred her freshman year and she joined the both of us. From that point on, it was always the three of us.”

“The Unholy Trinity.” Mercedes commented, smiling.

“What?”

“That’s how people call the three of you. The Unholy Trinity.”

Quinn chuckled. “I like that. It describes us perfectly, actually.” She then looked down and furrowed her brows slightly.

“What is it, Quinn?”

“I’m just thinking of a way to explain to you what happened without 1. telling someone else’s secret and 2. making you hate me.”

“Well, nothing you tell me will get out of this room, I know I’m the gossip queen but I can promise you that whatever you say, it’ll stay just between us. And I could never hate you, Quinn. You bullied me for two years since you stepped foot into that school and still I can’t bring myself to hate you, I mean, I did it before, but since you joined Glee and stopped picking on me, I actually started to really like you. And you know why?” Quinn brought her eyes to Mercedes’. “Because not only did you stop that behavior and started to work to be a better person, you also let your true personality show in that choir room. When we’re in Glee, or right now in this room, I don’t see HBIC Quinn Fabray. I see a girl that is sweet and caring, and who’s very scared of her life now but is still strong and handling everything like a pro, a girl who I consider a friend. And I really like her.”

“Has anyone ever told you how awesome you are?”

“Kurt and Tina say that sometimes, but honestly I should be more appreciated than I am.” Mercedes joked.

“You really should.” Quinn laughed. “And I can’t even begin to explain how sorry I am for how I treated you before-”

“Quinn, it’s cool. I forgave you a long time ago.” Mercedes cut her off. “Now go on, continue the story of you and Santana. Like I said, you don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to or don’t feel comfortable doing so, but… I have the impression that you really need to talk about it.”

“Okay, Uhm... So, do you know how close Santana and Britt are?”

“Yeah, they’re besties.”  
  


“Yes but they’re more, like, they…”  
  


Mercedes looked confused for a second but then it clicked. “Oh. They’re gay.”

“Well, Britt is openly bi but Santana says that she’s straight. She says that she only hooks up with Britt because they’re close and she always needs something warm beneath her.”

“Do you believe that?”

“I did for a while. Britt is the only girl San has ever been with and we know how high her sex drive is, so it kinda made sense.”

“But?”

“But for a few months, I haven’t been sure of that…”

“Okay, now I get why you were talking about ‘telling someone else’s secret’ ‘cause you just kinda outed Santana to me.”

“God, I’m such an idiot.” Quinn released her hand from Mercedes and held her face in her hands.

“You’re not, especially because you know that I won’t tell anyone and that I’m not homophobic. Kinda the opposite actually…”

“Wait, what? Are you…?”  
  


“Yeah, I don’t really know what I am exactly but I do know that I like boys and girls, maybe I’m bi like Britt.”

“Have you told anyone that? Besides me, of course.”

“No. Not because I’m ashamed of anything but the opportunity just wasn’t really there. I don’t wanna say ‘hey I’m queer.’ to my friends out of nowhere.”

“Yeah.” Quinn released a nervous breathy small laugh.

Mercedes narrowed her eyes at that. “What does Santana’s sexuality have to do with the two of you not being friends anymore?” 

“Santana... had been acting differently with me, before we grew apart. Especially since I got pregnant.”  
  


“Different how?”

“I think she might have had feelings for me.”

“I thought she liked Brittany.”

“Me too but she was being nice to me in a way she has never been. You know how Santana is, she’s not sweet to anyone who’s not Britt. Our friendship was one of those where we tease and insult each other all the time but like, playfully. And she continued to do that but it wasn’t as often and she started treating me almost like she treats B.”

“I can’t even imagine you and Santana being sweet to each other.”

“Yeah. But, God, she was amazing.” Quinn looked away from Mercedes, eyes shining as she remembered her friend. “Always there listening to me ramble about my pregnancy and Finn and Rachel, drying all of my tears, giving me a shoulder to cry on, keeping the pregnancy a secret. She was the first to know. She knew before Finn even.” Mercedes raised her eyebrows. “She came to my house one day after I missed Cheerios practice to see if I was okay and found me in bed crying. She stayed there while I took the test and when it came out positive, she held me all night while I cried, whispering words of comfort. She housed me after I was thrown out.” Mercedes watched, slightly fascinated at the way Quinn was talking about Santana. “She kept the pregnancy a secret for so long and I didn’t even thank her for it. She warned me when Puck told you guys that I was pregnant and made sure that I didn’t freak out, made sure that I knew how cool and supportive all of you were. She’s the reason I trust you.”

“Santana told you to trust us? Wow, I thought she hated us.”

“She doesn’t. She likes you guys, well except for Rachel and Puck.” 

“Yeah, she’s not alone on that. But c’mon, continue.”

“Santana seemed to pick on Finn more than she usually did. I guess she was never his biggest fan but she seemed almost…”

“Jealous?”

“Yeah...Do you remember when we had the bakesale and Santana made her Abuela’s recipe and got us the money we needed?”

“Yes, that was great.”

“Well, she kinda stole the money and tried to give it to me. Told me that it was for Beth and I. She tried to do that before the sale as well, giving me the tips she makes from waiting tables.”

“That’s really nice of her. But I don’t see how that has anything to do with Finn.”  
  


“Because at the time, Finn couldn’t get a job. So she decided to ‘step up’ I guess. She would say how Finn wasn’t helping me, but she was.”

“I see. But let me ask you again, what does that have to do with you two fighting? Did she do something to you? Like, was she predatory? Did she force you to do anything?”

“What? No! Santana would never!”

“Then what happened?”

“She… she kissed me,” Quinn said and waited anxiously for Mercedes’ response.

“Okay… and?”

“And I pushed her away.”

“So the two of you aren’t friends anymore because you rejected her? That seems very fuckboy of Santana, didn’t expect that from her.”

“Because that’s not the reason. Mercedes, I didn’t just push her away, I didn’t just reject her. I...I screamed at her. Accused her of trying to turn me gay like she did with Britt. Then I moved out of her house and blocked her on everything. After everything she did for me, I hurt her. I’m the worst person ever!” Quinn was full-on crying now.

“I’m not gonna lie, Quinn. That was pretty awful of you.” The blonde looked down, sadly and wiped her tears with the sleeve of her cardigan. “Why did you say those things?”

“I don’t know. I knew they were not true. You can’t turn anyone gay. But I panicked and the words just came out of my mouth before I could stop them.”

“Girl, you really need to start thinking before you speak.”

“I’m working on it.” 

They fell into silence for a few seconds until Mercedes apprehensively spoke. “Quinn? What do you think of gay people?” 

“I-I hate them or anything but it’s a sin. ‘Love the sinner, hate the sin.’, that’s what my preacher used to say. I know that’s not how you or the others on Glee feel but if God is against it, then so am I.”

“What is God against? Love? How could he if that’s what he most values? Why would he if it doesn’t harm anyone? Do you really think God would want people to hide, to be miserable, to change who they are? Or would he want them to be happy and to make others happy?”

“But the Bible says it’s an abomination-”

“Do you know what else the Bible says it’s an abomination? Eating lobster, shaving, giving someone a ‘proud’ look. But do you know what’s not an abomination? Slavery.” Mercedes interrupted Quinn. “You can’t just pick and choose the things you want to condemn. I’m also a Christian, Quinn. And, to me, being a Christian means trying my best not to judge others, it means ‘loving thy neighbor as thyself’. And honestly, if you judge and condemn others, that tells me that you don’t really love yourself because the way you treat others is a reflection of how you treat yourself.” Mercedes observed Quinn for a second and put her hand over the girl’s. “I’m gonna go take a shower ‘cause mom wants to take us out to dinner to celebrate our addition to the family. We’re probably going to Breadsticks, so it’s nothing fancy.”

Mercedes got up and went to her room, leaving Quinn alone with her thoughts. 

“Fuck!” She threw her torso backward on the bed and continued to cry.


	14. Episode 22: Journey To Regionals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final episode of season 1. Can't believe I made it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything in italic is a flashback.

_ It was late at night and Quinn couldn’t sleep. There was this huge storm outside, rain violently pouring, thunder and lightning were loud and bright, making it hard for the girl to sleep.  _

_ “16 years old and I’m still afraid of storms,” Quinn whispered to herself and then scoffed. “Pathetic, Lucy.” _

_ Quinn sat up on her bed, drawing her knees and comforter to her chest. She looked at the clock and saw the bright green numbers “02:00”.  _

_ “Shit, I really need to sleep or I’ll look like a zombie at school tomorrow.” Quinn laid down and tried to sleep once again but a booming thunder made her flinch harshly. “Fuck it.”  _

_ Quinn got up from the bed and left her room, looking for Mercedes’. She went to the dark brown wooden door and knocked.  _

_ “Come in!” Mercedes yelled from inside her room. _

_ Quinn opened the door and saw the other girl sitting up on the bed, reading. “Hey.” _

_ “Quinn? Did something happen?” _

_ “No, no. I just can’t sleep.” _

_ “So you thought of coming to my room?” Mercedes asked, confused. _

_ “I… Uhm. God, this is embarrassing but I’m afraid of thunderstorms.” Quinn said while avoiding looking at Mercedes. _

_ “Own you came here so that I could protect you.” Mercedes mocked. _

_ “Shut up.”  _

_ Mercedes closed her booked and left it on her nightstand. She smiled at the blonde and lifted up her comforter, inviting Quinn to join her.  _

_ “Thanks. And please don’t mention this to anyone.” _

_ “You’re welcome. No, tomorrow at school I’m going to borrow Sue’s megaphone and go around the school telling people about this.” _

_ “I hate you.” Quinn rested her head on the girl’s shoulder. _

_ “No, you don’t.” Mercedes looked down at Quinn. _

_ The girl felt eyes on her and looked up at her friend. “No, I don’t.” She whispered, looking the girl in the eyes. They stayed like that for a few seconds, hazel meeting dark brown. But for Quinn, it felt like hours ‘til the spell was broken by another loud thunder outside which made Quinn hide her face in the crook of Mercedes’ neck.  _

_ “Hey, it’s okay. The windows here are strong, nothing to worry about.” Mercedes tried to comfort the girl.  _

_ “Thanks.” Quinn removed her face from the girl’s neck and rested on her shoulder again. “I need a distraction. What were you reading?” _

_ “It’s called Annie On My Mind by Nancy Garden. It’s the story of two teenage girls whose friendship blossoms into love and who, despite pressures from family and school that threaten their relationship, promise to be true to each other and their feelings.”  _

_ “That’s… awesome.” _

_ Mercedes narrowed her eyes. “Is it really? Aren’t you disgusted by it or whatever?” _

_ “I’m not… The talk we had the other week made me think a lot. Made me think about my religion and what it means to me, made me think about what happened with Santana, and...it made me think about you. And I think I’ve changed radically all of my views on that.” _

_ “I’m really glad, Quinn. But why did it make you think about me?” _

_ “I mean, you’re the one who slapped some sense into my head. But also, you’re so good to me, I really can’t thank you enough for everything, you know? So yeah, I’m just really glad to have you in my life.” _

_ “Thanks, Q. I’m really glad to have you as a friend as well.” _

_ Quinn smiled softly at Mercedes. “I’m sorry for interrupting you while you were reading by the way.” _

_ “It’s okay, there was like one paragraph left from the page I was in.” _

_ “Well, then continue. Read it to me, maybe that will make me fall asleep better.” _

_ “Okay…” Mercedes grabbed the book and cleared her throat. _ _ “ _ _ There’s a Greek legend—no, it’s in something Plato wrote—about how true lovers are really two halves of the same person. It says that people wander around searching for their other half, and when they find him or her, they are finally whole and perfect. The thing that gets me is that the story says that originally all people were really pairs of people, joined back to back and that some of the pairs were man and man, some woman and woman, and others man and woman. What happened was that all of these double people went to war with the gods, and the gods, to punish them, split them all in two. That’s why some lovers are heterosexual and some are homosexual, female and female, or male and male.” _

_ “I loved that.” _

_ “Yeah, that was pretty cool.” Mercedes sat up a bit to put away her book once again and when she turned around Quinn was looking at her with a slightly nervous expression. “What is it, Quinn?” _

_ “I...I just need to try something.” That was all the girl said before gently grabbing Mercedes’s face and kissing her. Quinn was fully expecting the girl to pull away and ask her to leave the room, so she was surprised when Mercedes not only didn’t pull away but also reciprocated the kiss. _

_ “What was that?”  _

_ “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done it. I should’ve asked you first at least and-” _

_ Mercedes kissed her briefly, cutting the girl off. “Stop. I liked it. I just didn’t really understand why you did that.” _

_ “I…” Quinn tried to say something but nothing would come out. So many thoughts were going through her head that it suddenly went blank and she couldn’t formulate a coherent phrase. She could feel the other girl’s eyes on her and she knew Mercedes was reading her entirely. _

_ “Quinn… When Santana kissed you... You liked it, didn’t you?” The blonde hesitated for a moment but then nodded. “And at a certain point, you liked her, didn’t you?”  _

_ “...Yes.” _

_ “That scared you.” She stated. _

_ “Immensely...Internalized homophobia, I guess.”  _

_ “You know what that is?” _

_ “I told you I’ve changed. I searched about it.” _

_ “I love mature Quinn.” _

_ “Shut up.” _

_ “I do! So what went through your mind when all of that happened?” _

_ “I just felt like I was going against everything I had been taught. When she kissed me, I kissed her back. I was happy for a split second but then I felt my necklace on my chest and everything went to shit. This golden cross had been so good to me in the past. It got me through some hard times but at that moment… It burned me, right through my skin, going somewhere so deep in me. I know that that was just in my mind but I still felt it. My father gave me this necklace, so it was almost like I felt him. Felt all of his hate and all of his ‘life lessons’. I suddenly remembered everything I had ever been told about in Church. About how it is a sin… But it didn’t feel like one. Santana taking care of me, being my Wonderwall, kissing me…maybe even loving me. None of that felt sinful. But I still let all of that push her away. Take my best friend away from me.”  _

_ Both girls were crying now. “Quinn…” _

_ “I don’t even know if she loved me, actually. I don’t think she did. It was probably just a crush, like what I felt for her. But still, there was something and I ruined it. She’s probably over it now. I know I am.” _ _   
  
_

_ “Are you though?” _

_ “Yes, I’m over her. What I’m still not over is how everything played out. I’ll forever feel bad about that.” _

_ “Okay… And why did you kiss me?” _

_ “Because I needed to be sure. I needed to make sure that it wasn’t just a ‘Santana thing’. And also...I didn’t want to make the same mistake twice.” _

_ “Same mistake?” _

_ “Let someone I’m attracted to and care about escape from my fingers because I was being an idiot.” _

_ “You’re attracted to me?” _

_ “Yes. You’re beautiful, I’ve told you this before. The real question is: do you feel the same?” _

_ “...Yes, I really care about you, Q. And who the fuck isn’t attracted to Quinn Fabray?” _

_ “Kurt?” _

_ “Yeah, probably.” The girls laughed.  _

_ “C’mon let’s go to sleep.”  _

_ The girls laid down under the cover once again. Quinn rested her head on Mercedes’s chest while Mercedes had a protective arm wrapped around her waist. _

_ “You know, that was my first kiss.” _

_ “Holy shit. And I didn’t even ask if you wanted it. I’m sorry, Mercy.” _

_ “Girl, stop apologizing. It was the best first kiss I could ever ask for. Kinda dramatic, I’m not gonna lie, but still.” _

  
  


Quinn was looking out the window, playing back what had happened between her and Mercedes a few days ago.

“Quinn! Quinn?” The girl was brought back to reality by Mr.Schue calling her name. She turned around, still holding on to his kitchen counter. “Are you alright?”

Quinn sighed and grabbed a stack of plates. “It’s been a long year.”

“Yeah.” She almost went past him but then he stopped her. “Hey, do you need some help with those plates?”

“I’m not due for a month. I think I can handle a stack of plates.”

“Right.” They both left the kitchen and went to the teacher’s living room, where all the New Directions were seated with a sad look on their faces, around a table with a pizza on it.

“No one wants any Pizza?” Will asked but no one answered. “Alright, let’s get started. Thank you for coming to the first Annual New Directions Regionals Setlist Nominations Party.”

“What’s the point, Mr.Schue? Coach Sylvester is one of the judges. She’s gonna crush us.” 

“Artie, you don’t know that.”

“Yes, we do. She told us at Cheerio’s practice.” Santana said while removing the pizza from the box.

“Yeah, she said ‘I’m going to crush Glee Club’,” Brittany added.

“A whole fucking year. All that hard work for nothing-” Puck started but was cut off by Tina crying.

“I’m sorry. I just really love you guys. Do you know how many friends I had before joining Glee Club? Two. My parents. Rachel is right, being a part of something special...It made me special. I just can’t believe it's gonna be over in a week.”

“Wait, who says it’s gonna be over?” Finn said while sitting up. 

“Please, you think Puck and Santana are even gonna acknowledge my existence once we are not in Glee Club together anymore?” Mercedes said while looking at Finn.

“She has a point.” Puck agreed.

“Mr.Schuester?” Rachel called. “You think instead of nominating songs, we can just...All go around the room and talk about things we loved about Glee Club this year?”

“Sure, Rachel. We can do that.” Will said with a defeated look on his face.

* * *

**_“Highway run_ **

**_Into the midnight sun_ **

**_Wheels go round and round_ **

**_You're on my mind_ **

**_Restless hearts_ **

**_Sleep alone tonight_ **

**_Sendin' all my love_ **

**_Along the wire_ **

**_They say that the road_ **

**_Ain't no place to start a family_ **

**_Right down the line_ **

**_It's been you and me_ **

**_And lovin' a music man_ **

**_Ain't always what it's supposed to be_ **

**_Oh girl you stand by me_ **

**_I'm forever yours, faithfully_ **

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh_ **

**_Faithfully, I'm still yours_ **

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh_ **

**_Faithfully, I'm still yours_ **

**_Ever yours, faithfully…”_ **

**_“Any way you want it_ **

**_That's the way you need it_ **

**_Any way you want it_ **

**_She loves to laugh_ **

**_She loves to sing_ **

**_She does everything_ **

**_She loves to move_ **

**_She loves to groove_ **

**_She loves the lovin' things_ **

**_It won't be long, yeah, til' you're alone_ **

**_When your lover, oh, he hasn't come home_ **

**_'Cause he's lovin', he's touchin'_ **

**_He's squeezin' another_ **

**_Any way you want it, that's the way you need it_ **

**_Any way you want it_ **

**_He said, any way you want it, that's the way you need it_ **

**_Any way you want it_ **

**_I was alone_ **

**_I never knew_ **

**_What good love could do_ **

**_Ooh, then we touched_ **

**_Then we sang_ **

**_About the lovin' things_ **

**_'Cause he's lovin', he's touchin'_ **

**_He's squeezin' another_ **

**_Any way you want it, that's the way you need it_ **

**_Any way you want it_ **

**_He said, any way you want it, that's the way you need it_ **

**_Any way you want it_ **

**_Na Na Na Na Na Na_ **

**_Na Na Na Na Na_ **

**_Na Na Na Na Na Na_ **

**_Na na na na na_ **

**_Any way you want it, that's the way you need it…”_ **

  
  


**_“Just a small-town girl_ **

**_Livin' in a lonely world_ **

**_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_ **

**_Just a city boy_ **

**_Born and raised in South Detroit_ **

**_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_ **

**_A singer in a smokey room_ **

**_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_ **

**_For a smile, they can share the night_ **

**_It goes on and on, and on, and on_ **

**_Strangers, waitin'_ **

**_Up and down the boulevard_ **

**_Their shadows_ **

**_Searchin' in the night_ **

**_Streetlights, people_ **

**_Livin' just to find emotion_ **

**_Hidin' somewhere in the night_ **

**_Don't stop believin'_ **

**_Hold on to that feelin'_ **

**_Streetlight, people_ **

**_Don’t stop…”_ **

The New Directions went running back to their room after their performance.

“That was awesome!”

“We’ve got second place in the bag!”

“Screw that! We are gonna win this!” 

Quinn was behind Rachel and Tina, trying to run while holding her belly when she heard a voice calling her. “Quinnie?”

She turned around and there was her mom. She noticed Santana slowing down her pace and glaring at the older woman.  _ Old habits die hard I guess.  _

“What are you doing here? Is dad okay?”

“I came to hear you sing. You were wonderful.” Quinn didn’t say anything, a slightly panicked expression was forming on her face. “I’m so sorry I missed all the other times you performed, were there a lot?” Still no answer from the teen. “I left your father. I kicked him out actually. He was having an affair with some tattooed freak.” She grabbed her daughter’s hands. “Quinnie, I want you to come home with me. I can turn the guest room into a nursery. Sweetie, say something.”

“My water just broke,” Quinn whispered. 

**_“Is this real life?_ **

**_Is this just fantasy?_ **

**_Caught in a landslide_ **

**_No escape from reality_ **

**_Open your eyes_ **

**_Look up to the skies and see_ **

**_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy_ **

**_Because I'm easy come, easy go_ **

**_A little high, little low_ **

**_Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me_ **

**_Mama, just killed a man_ **

**_Put a gun against his head_ **

**_Pulled my trigger, now he's dead…_ **

  
  


Finn pushed Quinn’s wheelchair, leading her to the hospital while the entire Glee Club, minus Rachel, jogged behind them and Judy held her daughter’s hand. “Mom it hurts so bad!”

“Hey! My daughter is having her baby!” She said to the receptionist.

  
  


**_Mama, life had just begun_ **

**_But now I've gone and thrown it all away…_ **

  
  


They were about to enter the room when Quinn stopped them. “Wait! Wait! I want Mercedes with me too.” She said while grabbing said girl’s hand.

**_Mama, ooo_ **

**_Didn't mean to make you cry_ **

**_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow_ **

**_Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters_ **

**_Too late, my time has come_ **

**_Sends shivers down my spine_ **

**_Body's aching all the time_ **

**_Goodbye everybody - I've got to go_ **

**_Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth_ **

**_Mama, ooo - (anyway the wind blows)_ **

**_I don't want to die_ **

**_I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_ **

**_I see a little silhouetto of a man_ **

**_Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the fandango_ **

**_Thunderbolt and lightning - very very frightening me_ **

**_Gallileo, Gallileo,_ **

**_Gallileo, Gallileo,_ **

**_Gallileo Figaro - magnifico_ **

**_But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me_ **

**_He's just a poor boy from a poor family_ **

**_Spare him his life from this monstrosity_ **

**_Easy come easy go - will you let me go_ **

**_Bismillah! No - we will not let you go - let him go_ **

**_Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go_ **

**_Bismillah! We will not let you go - let me go_ **

**_Will not let you go - let me go (never)_ **

**_Never let you go - let me go_ **

**_Never let me go - ooo_ **

**_No, no, no, no, no, no, no -_ **

**_Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go_ **

**_Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me_ **

**_For me_ **

**_For me_ **

**_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye_ **

**_So you think you can love me and leave me to die_ **

**_Oh baby - can't do this to me baby_ **

**_Just gotta get out - just gotta get right outta here_ **

**_Ooh yeah, ooh yeah_ **

**_Nothing really matters_ **

**_Anyone can see_ **

**_Nothing really matters - nothing really matters to me_ **

**_Any way the wind blows…”_ **

  
  
  


“The 2010 midwest Regionals’ runners up are…” Sue announced as she opened the envelope. “From Fort Wayne, Indiana: the not-at-all-stupidly-named Aural Intensity!”

“And now...Your 2010 midwest Regionals’ show choir champions are...Vocal Adrenaline!”

* * *

Quinn was finally out of bed, looking, through the window, at her daughter wrapped in a light pink blanket in the nursery room, Finn by her side. 

“She looks like you.” The boy commented. “You wanna keep her?”

“No...Do you?” Finn sighed and didn’t answer. “Did you love me?

“Yes. You’re my first love and the mother of my child, a part of me will always love you.” They exchanged a look and smiled. 

“Which one is yours?” A voice surprised them. 

The pair looked at the woman that came up to the window, standing next to Quinn. It was Shelby.

“What are you doing here?” Quinn asked but Shelby ignored the question, continuing to look at the babies until her eyes fell on the little girl.

Shelby opened a smile. “Oh, I see her now.” She let out a giggle. “She looks like you. Does she have a name?”

“No,” Quinn answered.

“Beth,” Finn said without taking his eyes off of his daughter. 

“Pretty...I like that name.”

“Shelby, what are you doing here?” Quinn was getting impatient.

“Are you two gonna keep her?”

“No,” Both said at the same time.

“Quinn, Finn, I want to start a family. I’m not married or dating anyone and I’m not sure I even want to, but I do know that I want a kid. I lost my chance with Rachel and I’ll regret giving her up until the day I die. I have another chance here at being a mom and I can’t bear to make the same mistake again.”

“So...You want to adopt Beth?” Finn asked, confused.

“Yes.” Shelby noticed the hesitant look on both of their faces.

“Listen, I know this is weird because I’m Rachel’s mom but what is the reason you’re not keeping her?”   
  


“Because we can’t give her the life she deserves,” Quinn answered.

“Exactly. And I can give her that life. I have a stable job with a good paycheck. I have a home, I’m an adult. And most importantly, I want to take care of her and give her all the love and happiness in the world.”

The teenagers looked at each other, silently making their decision. “Okay, but promise me you’ll always do what’s best for her, promise me she will always be your priority no matter what.”

“I promise you, Quinn.”   
  


“Ahem.” 

“And you, Finn. I promise both of you. Thank you for this!”

* * *

Mr.Schue called everyone into the choir room and they were all sitting on their stools, sad looks painted across their faces, thinking it was all over. Glee Club was over.

Will looked at them with a serious expression but then opened a smile. “We’ve got another year.”   
  


“What?!” Was the collective sound they all made.

“C’mon we’ve got another year!” The teacher yelled and the students cheered and applauded, hugging each other, all filled with joy.

Rachel hugged Mr.Schue and then stopped in front of the class. “Okay! You guys, I think this is the perfect opportunity for us to start rehearsing for next year’s Sectionals immediately-”

Will put both of his hands on Rachel’s shoulder, guiding her back to her stool and cutting her off. “Guys, I think we all worked really hard this year and you deserve a break. Take the summer off. Have some fun!” He turned to the piano but then turned around to face the students again. “Oh, but before you go, I have something for you.” He went to the piano and grabbed a ukulele. “You all sang for me the other day, so today I’d like to return the favor. Puck, if you’re ready.”

Puck grabbed his guitar and a stool and joined Mr.Schue. 

  
  


**_“Somewhere over the rainbow_ **

**_Way up high_ **

**_There's a land that I dreamed of_ **

**_Once in a lullaby_ **

**_Somewhere over the rainbow_ **

**_Skies are blue_ **

**_And the dreams that you dare to dream_ **

**_Really do come true_ **

**_Someday I'll wish upon a star_ **

**_And wake up where the clouds are_ **

**_Far behind me_ **

**_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_ **

**_High above the chimney tops_ **

**_That's where you'll find me_ **

**_Somewhere over the rainbow_ **

**_Bluebirds fly_ **

**_Birds fly over the rainbow_ **

**_Why then, oh, why can't I?...”_ **


End file.
